


Shadows of the Past

by Morgan (morgan32)



Series: Journey's End [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While nursing Iolaus back to health after a serious injury, Gabrielle falls in love. Meanwhile, Ares and Discord are up to their usual tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambush

Up to his waist in cold water, Iolaus slowly worked his way upstream, leaning forward slightly so his hands dangled under the water. Just ahead, he could see a trout, undulating in the current, slight movements of its tail keeping it in the same position. Slowly now…this part can't be rushed. He reached forward toward the fish, his fingers gently touching it beneath. With infinite patience, he waited, letting the fish become used to his presence. Then with a single, sudden movement, he grabbed it firmly, whipping it out of the water onto the bank. Lunch!

"Thanks, little guy."

Iolaus looked up. He had been concentrating so hard on the fish he hadn't noticed anyone approach. Now a bandit stood on the stream-bank, Iolaus' sword in his hand, and Iolaus' lunch at his feet.

"You know," Iolaus said, wading toward the bank, "that's not for you. Of course, if you wait until I've had my lunch, I'd be happy — "

"That's far enough," the bandit told him.

There were five of them. Iolaus could not have explained how he was so certain. The hunter knew how a forest clearing should feel, though, and this felt wrong. Tiny details — the movement of a bush against the wind, a bent blade of grass, an out-of-place sound — were noticed on an unconscious level. If he hadn't been so intent on lunch, they would have warned him earlier. The moment he recognised danger, all those details came together as what he could only call intuition. In fact it was simply the acute awareness of his environment developed by years of practice as a hunter. Iolaus could see only two of the bandits: the one who had spoken and another, just on the edge of his vision. But he knew there were five. He glanced around, looking for the logical hiding places. This was going to turn into a fight.

"What else have you got? Any money?"

"Nah, I'm sorry. I don't carry money, just live off the land," Iolaus lied. A clump of bushes to his right, there would be someone there. And above…maybe.

"Then we'll start with that." The bandit gestured with the sword to the dark stone amulet Iolaus always wore.

Iolaus touched it briefly. "What, this? It's not worth a dinar." He was moving forward cautiously as he spoke. He vaulted out of the water onto the grass, taking the bandit completely by surprise. He kicked out and the man doubled over with a grunt. The bandit swung out wildly with the sword and Iolaus grabbed for it, easily avoiding the clumsy thrust. He tried to twist his sword from the bandit's hand.

Iolaus gasped in pain as he felt a knife slice into his arm. He elbowed the bandit with the other arm and followed up with a sharp kick. He caught the sword as his opponent fell, and stood over him, ready to fight.

He did not have to wait long.

_Where's Hercules when you need him?_ Iolaus thought wildly, facing off two more bandits as the man he had kicked scrambled to his feet. Where were the other two? Iolaus was sure they were around.

_Oh, gods, he's got a bow…_ Iolaus dodged the first arrow, incidentally knocking one of his attackers down. He turned to face the archer, knowing he had to get to him before he drew again.

Some instinct made him duck. A spinning silver disc flew over his head, sliced through the surprised archer's bowstring, struck the tree behind and ricocheted off it. Iolaus spun round, just in time to see Xena catch her returning chakram. "Need a hand?" she grinned at him.

"Yeah, thanks." He parried a blow and got back into the fight. Xena joined him, her shrill warcry filling the air. In moments it was over, and four unconscious bandits lay about the clearing. Four.

Iolaus looked around wildly. He had been so sure there was a fifth.

Xena whistled for her horse. "Nice little fight," she told him.

Iolaus began to relax. He must have been wrong about the number, that's all. He spotted his fish on the grass: the start of all this trouble. Definitely ready to eat now, he reached down for it wincing as pain shot up his arm.

Behind him, invisible to mortal eyes, the black-clad figure of a goddess watched. The fifth bandit, until that moment shielded from sight by her power, drew a bow.

Xena's head snapped round as she heard the approaching horse whinny. "Iolaus, look out!" Xena shouted.

He looked up, saw the arrow speeding toward him from the other side of the stream. Reacting instinctively, he began to twist away…and the arrow hit. His shoulder exploded with pain and his knees buckled. The momentum of his attempt to avoid the arrow made him fall, crashing to the ground. His wounded arm took the impact, with pain worse than any he had ever known. He barely even heard Xena's warcry as she vaulted into the saddle and gave chase.

Unseen, unheard, Discord began to laugh.

Iolaus stared at the arrow protruding from his shoulder for a few moments. Then the world became black.

***

Hercules almost walked straight past the tavern.

It was a festival after all, and a bard telling a rapt crowd about Hercules' many adventures was not exactly a strange thing to hear. Oddly enough, it was not the voice that first caught his attention. It was the story.

The bard was telling them about the freeing of Prometheus. His attention caught, Hercules walked into the tavern. He leaned against the wall near the door, listening to the tale, a slight smile of amusement playing about his lips. It was all there: Xena finding the sword, Gabrielle's first meeting with Iolaus, the fight in the barn, Iolaus hurt, the revelation that someone would have to die to free Prometheus, the last battle on the top of the mountain and the final, unplanned solution that allowed both heroes to live. The crowd listened to it all, spellbound by the young bard's telling.

Hercules, no less impressed than the rest of them, was not surprised by the accuracy of the detail in the bard's story. She had been there, after all.

"And you tell it so well," Hercules called to her as Gabrielle finished her tale to appreciative applause.

She looked up and noticed him for the first time. A wide smile appeared on her face. She came toward him. "Did I leave out anything?"

"Nothing important." Hercules sat down and she joined him at the table. "Is Xena around? I assume you two are still together."

"Of course we are. Xena's meeting me here. She went home to visit. But what are you doing here? Is Iolaus with you?" Gabrielle paused for breath.

Hercules answered her quickly, before she could think up a hundred more questions. "I'm here for the games. And Iolaus…he's supposed to meet me, too. I hope he hasn't got into trouble again. He had quite an adventure when we came here for the games a few years ago."

"Tell me about it?" Gabrielle asked at once.

"I don't know, Gabrielle. Iolaus tells it far better than I do…"

"But he's not here, and you are. Hercules, it'll pass the time until one of them shows up."

Since he had nothing else to do, Hercules allowed himself to be persuaded. He told her about the senseless brawl that Iolaus got them into as they travelled into Thrace, the argument that followed and a wager on which of them could reach Thrace first. He told her about the trouble Iolaus found himself in on the road. Then he told her the reason for it: that the situation had been set up by Nemesis, sent to kill him.

But with Gabrielle, one story led to another…

***

Iolaus awoke to pain, and Xena's voice.

"Come on, Iolaus. Wake up. Don't you dare die."

With an effort, Iolaus opened his eyes. "Never knew you cared," he muttered.

Xena's startling blue eyes stared into his. "Thank the gods," she whispered to herself, the relief overwhelming. Then, to Iolaus, "That arrow has to come out."

He managed to turn his head and looked at the arrow shaft. "I kinda guessed," he told her. An attempt to smile turned into a grimace of pain.

She offered a quick smile of reassurance and reached a hand toward his neck. Quickly, she jabbed at the pressure points that would dull the nerves to the injured spot.

Iolaus' eyes widened in surprise as his pain suddenly vanished. "That's a good trick."

Xena nodded, and gripped the arrow shaft with a strong hand. She pulled gently but firmly. It wouldn't come away. Xena ran expert fingers over Iolaus' shoulder, feeling the position of the arrow. She muttered a few choice curses, then struck his neck again.

A gasp escaped his lips as the pain returned.

Xena kept her voice level with an effort. "Iolaus, the arrow head struck bone. I'll have to cut it out."

Iolaus closed his eyes, the implications of such an injury instantly clear to him. "Do it," he said.

It took time, all of it agony for Iolaus. Xena had to build up and light a fire first, to heat up her knife. She mixed some herbs in water and made him drink. When everything was ready, she blocked off the nerves a second time and started work. With her fingers and a stiletto blade, she probed carefully within the wound around the shaft of the arrow. It was dangerously close to the joint and she had to work slowly. Too slowly.

Finally the arrow-head came free. Xena looked down at her patient. It had taken much longer than she would have liked. She jabbed at the pressure points again, bringing back all that pain, she knew. Blocking the nerves for much longer would cause permanent damage. She reached for the knife, its blade now as hot as the fire could make it. Firmly, she applied the knife to the open wound, cauterising the flow of blood and burning out, hopefully, any infection.

Iolaus was braced for the pain, but when it came he couldn't hold back his cry. And again he passed out. Which was just as well, as the rest of the work Xena had to do would have hurt him even more, had he been conscious. She worked quickly and decisively, a woman used to treating battle-wounds, doing everything she could to make Iolaus comfortable.

Some time later, his mind swimming back to consciousness, Iolaus opened his eyes. "Herc?" he murmured, for a moment not remembering that his friend wasn't with him. The pain returned, and with it, the memory. "Xena?" he called weakly. His voice sounded unexpectedly hoarse. He turned his head and looked at his torn shoulder: it had been carefully bound, and the arm was held in a sling across his chest. "Xena?" he called again.

"Awake?" Xena's voice came from just behind him. She leaned forward into his field of vision and held a bowl of liquid to his lips. "Drink this."

Obediently, Iolaus took a sip. "Tastes foul," he told her, trying to smile.

"It will help the pain. Iolaus, do you know where Hercules is? Is he nearby?"

Iolaus frowned. It was difficult to think. "Thrace," he said eventually. "I was meeting him at Thrace." He took a breath, and forced down some more of the foetid brew. "How bad is it, Xena?"

She looked grim. "It's bad. I don't know for sure. I need to get you to a healer."

"_How_ bad?" he insisted.

"Truly, I'm not sure." Xena took the bowl away from his lips: he'd had enough. She was silent for a moment, then told him the brutal truth. "If I was treating this on a battlefield, you would have lost that arm. I don't want to lie to you, Iolaus. You still might lose it. That's why I want to get you to a healer."

Xena refrained from mentioning that by everything she knew, he should be dead already. When he had lost consciousness she had been sure he would never wake again. The shock and blood loss could have killed him before she even had the chance to treat the wound.

Iolaus met her eyes and then nodded. There were no words. He had known it was bad, but…

"Are you strong enough to ride?" Xena asked him.

***

"That's enough!" Hercules said at last. "Don't you ever get tired of stories?"

"Never," Gabrielle smiled in reply. "If I'm not collecting them, I'm telling them."

Hercules glanced around the inn, suddenly aware of how long they had been talking. It was late afternoon. "I thought Iolaus would have been here by now," Hercules thought aloud. "It's not like him to be late for a festival."

"It's not like him, is it?" Gabrielle realised. "You don't think…"

The door of the inn was thrown open with a crash, cutting off Gabrielle's words mid-sentence. She stared at the stranger who appeared in the doorway: his clothing was torn, his hand was pressed to a wound in his side and he leaned heavily against the doorpost.

Someone screamed.

Hercules was on his feet and moving to the man's side. "Easy, friend," he said, supporting the man and leading him to a chair. "You're safe here." He glanced over to Gabrielle, who had moved to the man's other side. "Gabrielle, can you go find a healer?"

"Of course." Gabrielle left in a hurry.

The man was in a bad way. He had used all his strength to reach the safety of the inn; now he collapsed into a chair, his head slumped down.

"Those damned raiders again," someone muttered.

Hercules looked for the speaker. "Raiders?" he questioned sharply.

The wounded man looked up at this. He reached out a blood-covered hand, grasped Hercules' arm. "My daughter…" he said, his voice a mere whisper. "They took my daughter."

"Try to stay calm," Hercules urged the man, although he knew how his words would sound. "Save your strength." Where was Gabrielle with that healer?

Gabrielle returned moments later, a woman healer in tow. The healer, clearly well known to the townspeople, took charge at once, directing Hercules to help the wounded man to a room upstairs. To Gabrielle, it seemed she hadn't given Hercules a second glance: he had simply been the nearest man when she needed help.

As they left the room, Gabrielle sank down into a chair, leaned back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood for stories.

***

"Xena!" Gabrielle called, seeing her friend in the doorway.

"Gabrielle, have you seen Hercules?"

"Yes, he's…"

"Get him," she ordered curtly, turning on her heel and walking out of the inn.

Gabrielle stared after her friend in confusion. But she trusted Xena, and knew she wouldn't be so sharp without reason. Gabrielle ran quickly up the stairs to find Hercules. When they came out of the inn to see Xena with Iolaus, the urgency made sense. Gabrielle watched helplessly as Hercules carried Iolaus into the tavern. Iolaus had tried to protest, insisting he could walk; Hercules simply ignored his objections. Xena followed close behind as Hercules took his friend to the healer.

The healer took one look at Iolaus and directed Hercules to another room. She refused to let him stay while she examined Iolaus.

"I can help your friend, but only if I have space to do my work," she insisted, imperiously showing him the door. Then she turned to Xena. "You did this?" she asked, indicating the bandages Xena had used.

"Yes."

"Then you stay here. Tell me what you did."

"He took an arrow in the shoulder. I removed that and…" The rest of Xena's words were cut off as the door closed behind them.

Gabrielle sat at a table, playing with a loose thread in her skirt, her constant fidgeting the only outward sign of inner turmoil. While their paths crossed only rarely, Iolaus had been special to her since the first time they met.

Hercules joined Gabrielle for a few moments, saying nothing, his eyes fixed on the stairs. He stood and began to pace restlessly, then sat down again. Gabrielle watched, knowing better than to try to speak to him. She had once been really nervous around Hercules, intimidated by his reputation, by the idea that he was the son of a god. That memory was hard to credit as she watched him now. Half god he might be, but in his anxiety for the friend he loved he seemed very human. With an unexpected flash of intuition, Gabrielle suddenly realised how completely Hercules depended on his friend: that Iolaus was very much Hercules' strength.

The sound of a measured tread on the stairs made Gabrielle look up: she knew Xena's footsteps as well as she knew her own. The piercing blue eyes sought, and found, Hercules. Xena joined them at their table.

"How is he, Xena?" Hercules asked at once.

Xena's first words were the ones they both needed to hear: "He is not going to die, Hercules." But her expression was grave, her voice serious. "It's only his arm, really. The rest is just bruises. But the arm is pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"The arm is broken above and below the elbow. There's a nasty gash on the inside of his wrist — he lost a lot of blood. And he took an arrow in the shoulder. The arrow head struck the bone…I'm really not sure how bad the damage is."

Hercules listened in silence. He had been taught medicine himself: Xena didn't have to explain how serious the injuries she described were. He nodded, once, when Xena finished speaking.

"How did it happen, Xena?" Gabrielle asked when it became clear Hercules was not going to speak.

"It looked like a robbery to me. Iolaus was in the middle of a brawl when I came along."

"And the men who did this to him?"

Xena's eyes became fierce. "They won't be bothering anyone again."

***

With the healer's work done, Iolaus' injury didn't look too bad. The healer had replaced Xena's makeshift splints with a more permanent cast: stiffened leather braced with steel, but she hadn't needed to reset the breaks. She had redressed the wound on his shoulder: it _looked_ fine, but the damage there was internal, and Hercules had to accept the healer's word that there was a good chance it would heal with time. She had used a combination of bandages and leather straps to immobilise the shoulder. It would be uncomfortable, but less painful that way.

Hercules, entering the dimly lit room, was relieved to see Iolaus awake, propped up in the bed with several pillows. Iolaus managed to mumble a hello when he saw his friend, but he didn't seem very alert. Well, that wasn't surprising. Xena had said she'd dosed him with datura for the pain. Hercules, familiar with the powerful effects of that plant, knew Iolaus wouldn't stay awake for long.

He pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. With an effort, he gave a smile and adopted a joking tone. "What is it about Thrace, Iolaus? Can't we ever come here without someone trying to kill you?"

Iolaus mumbled a reply, but Hercules didn't catch it.

A brief frown of concern crossed the demi-god's face. "You were lucky Xena was there," he went on. "But you're going to be alright, Iolaus. You're going to be fine." Was he trying to convince Iolaus, or himself? "That's not going to heal overnight, though. I think you're going to be in this room for a while. I'm afraid you'll miss most of the festival…" He paused, remembering how much Iolaus had been looking forward to the games…well, they both had.

"But it looks as if I'll be missing the festival myself. I've been hearing stories about a band of raiders…you know, the usual sort of thing. About a month ago the Thrace militia decided to do something about these bandits. Most of them were killed. So…well, I was going to try and talk you out of missing the festival anyway. This sounds like a problem that can't wait. A man was badly injured today, a girl abducted…"

Hercules sighed heavily. "I'm not even sure if you can hear me, Iolaus. Here I am trying to apologise to you…when I know I don't need to. I know if you weren't… hurt…you'd be eager to come with me. And I know you'll understand that I have to go now. You're in good hands, here." He stood, slowly, reluctant to leave, necessity driving him on. "I'll be back before you know it, Iolaus. I promise. Get well, my friend."

Hercules closed the door behind him quietly as he left the room. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. _Oh, gods, Iolaus. Get well, my friend. Please._ As if the strength of his will could make it so.

Right now he had another task to take care of. Hercules could not dismiss his anxiety, but he could push it into a corner of his mind where it wouldn't interfere with what he had to do. Pulling himself together, he walked back down into the tavern's no-longer-crowded taproom, where Xena and Gabrielle were waiting.

"Ready to go?" Xena asked him. She was clearly ready, herself. Same old Xena: her eyes sparkling in anticipation of taking action, although beneath that, the look she gave Hercules showed some concern.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he told them. He glanced back toward the stairs. "I hate to leave Iolaus alone, though."

Gabrielle stood up. "He won't be alone. Xena and I decided."

"Decided what?"

"I'm going to stay here with Iolaus. I'm a bard, and this is a festival. I can make a dinar or two telling stories: earn our keep at least. Iolaus and I get along pretty well."

Hercules smiled with genuine gratitude and thanked her. "This is getting to be a habit with you, though. You know, it took Iolaus a month to stop talking about you after the last time."

Gabrielle laughed, because that seemed to be expected, hoping Xena wouldn't betray that it had taken her _much_ longer than a month. She'd had such a crush on him… "Go on, both of you. You'll probably be back by tonight."

Hercules exchanged a glance with Xena. "Your confidence is wonderful, but…"

"What makes you think she's wrong?" Xena interrupted him. "We make a good team, remember?"

They did make a good team. On that note, the two heroes left. Gabrielle watched them leave, then picked up her pack and staff. She spoke briefly with the innkeeper, prepared to haggle over the price of a room and discovered he was delighted to have a bard staying in his inn. They quickly reached an arrangement over the price.

Slinging her pack over her shoulder, Gabrielle went up to check on Iolaus. She couldn't help vividly remembering her desperate, fumbling efforts to keep him alive while they waited in the dark cave beneath Prometheus' mountain. She crept into his room, but her caution was unnecessary: Iolaus was soundly asleep. Nervously, she felt his neck for a pulse…it felt strong, but she wished her medical learning was a bit further along than it was.

She propped her staff up against the wall and moved the chair nearer to the window. She rummaged in her pack and drew out her latest scroll and her quill. Sitting quietly in the chair, using her knee as a table, Gabrielle began to write, the rhythmic scratching of her quill the only sound in the room. Every now and then she paused in her work, glancing over to the man sleeping peacefully in the bed. She would be there when he woke up.

***

"What do you think?"

Hercules took in the scene below them with a single glance. The road was blocked by a fallen tree, and a convoy of three wagons had been stopped by the roadblock. One side of the road was heavily wooded, on the other side a long cliff-like ridge ran parallel to the road, from which Hercules and Xena were watching. There was no way for the wagons to pass, and the narrowness of the road at this point would make it difficult for them to turn around. It didn't take genius to work out that the fallen tree was no accident.

"Ambush," he said, voicing both their thoughts.

Xena nodded. She could pick out the likely hiding places in the woods. "But what are they waiting for?"

Hercules shrugged "A signal, maybe. There's plenty of time: those wagons aren't going anywhere while the road is blocked." He started to get up. "I think I'll go down there and fix that."

"Wait!" Xena spoke sharply. At the same time Argo gave a soft nicker. Xena patted the horse affectionately. "Thanks, Argo. I heard them." She pointed further down the road.

Hercules had already identified the rising dust and the sound. "Horsemen. What do you want to bet that's their signal?" Xena nodded agreement and he added, "Let's go." He made for the quickest way to climb down from the ridge.

Xena watched him go as she mounted her horse. She rode back along the ridge, found a place from where it would be safe to jump and waited. As the horsemen approached, she got ready to fight. Just as they passed her position, she urged Argo to a gallop, and together they leapt from the ridge. She rode after the horses, throwing herself from Argo's saddle onto the back of the closest horse. She threw its rider to the ground and grabbed for the reins. Bringing the horse sharply around, she crashed into another rider, drawing her sword just before their horses collided. Swords clashed with a numbing impact and a loud clang.

On the other side of the wagons, raider had poured out from the woods as they heard the horsemen approach. One wagoneer tried to defend his goods. Armed only with a staff, he fought bravely against a sword-wielding raider. Finally he was overcome. The raider raised his sword for the killing blow.

And found his wrist caught in an iron grip as Hercules intervened.

Hercules dragged the raider around to face him. "Pick on someone your own size," he advised, releasing his hold on the man's wrist. The raider took that as a challenge: he reversed the sword with a snarl, turning on Hercules. Hercules avoided the clumsy attack easily, stepped inside the raider's guard and with one blow to his jaw sent the raider — literally — flying. The sword fell from his hand as he left the ground. Hercules caught it deftly and turned to face the next man.

The raiders seemed to converge on him, presumably identifying him as the greatest threat. That was fine by Hercules — it saved him going to look for them. The battle went on, but after a few minutes Hercules found there were no raiders left to fight: a few unconscious bodies lay around, others had fled, one was dead. He caught sight of Xena coming toward him, sword in hand.

Automatically, Hercules turned to the man he had first tried to help. He was still on the ground beside his wagon. Hercules offered a hand to help him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Xena had pretty much the same idea: tend to any wounded first, when her attention was distracted for a second by one of the raiders. He was groaning, a hand on his forehead, apparently just regaining consciousness. Xena was about to move on when she realised she knew him.

Long, dark brown hair was held back from his face by a strip of leather around his head. His eyes were dark, too, and an old scar across one eyebrow was the first thing Xena recognised. She remembered how he got that scar. The raider looked up groggily and their eyes met.

She saw the rush of fear that filled his eyes when he recognised her. In three paces, Xena covered the distance between them. She pushed him back down, planting her boot squarely in the middle of his chest. She stood over him, her blue eyes like ice.

With a quick, practised gesture, she jabbed at the pressure points on either side of his neck. "I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain," she explained to the terrified man. "You'll be dead in a minute unless you talk to me. Now…" Xena knelt beside him on the ground and grabbed him by the front of his tunic, lifting him a few inches off the ground. "Who are you working for?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hercules approaching.

Hercules was counting seconds as he watched the man struggle.

"Who are you _working for_?" Xena repeated, her voice a vicious hiss.

"Phylas," the raider sputtered.

Xena's eyes widened. Hercules counted three long seconds before she responded. "Did Phylas send those men after Iolaus? _Don't_ pretend you don't know who I mean. _Did he?_"

"Yes!"

"Xena," Hercules warned, "your minute is almost up."

She leaned even closer to the raider. "Why?" she hissed.

"Xena…" Hercules began to move toward them more quickly.

Her head snapped round to look at Hercules. "I know," she said. She sounded disappointed. She released the pressure points with a touch and let the man fall to the ground. "Don't bother," she spat, looking down at him with contempt. "I can figure it out." Xena dragged the man roughly to his feet. "Go back to your master, dog," she said coldly. "Tell Phylas that when he went after _my_ friend, he made his second mistake. Tell him Xena is coming for him."

The raider stared at her. He could barely walk, let alone run. "I heard you'd changed, Xena. Guess they were wrong, eh?" The words were bitter.

Xena's hand was on her chakram. "Go on. Get out of here."

He did not need telling again. The raider stumbled away, looking back over his shoulder, once, as he fled.

Hercules moved to stand behind her. He wasn't sure what to make of this Xena: she reminded him uncomfortably of the warrior princess he'd almost had to kill. Then he remembered what she'd said about Iolaus. "Xena…how did you know?"

When Xena turned to face him, the cold warrior he had watched a few moments ago was gone. "I'm sorry, Hercules," she said.

His confusion must have shown on his face.

Xena explained. "Phylas attacked Iolaus to get at you. _I_ taught 'em that."


	2. The Rescue

"Xena," Hercules said, interrupting the constant flow of Gabrielle's chatter, "now we have time to talk…who is this Phylas?"

It was evening in Thrace, and this tavern, like all the others, was packed to bursting point with riotous men and women celebrating the first day of the festival.

After their battle on the road, and the information Xena had dragged out of that one raider, both she and Hercules had wanted to return to Thrace. The revelation that the leader of the raiders had intentionally attacked Iolaus meant he could still be in danger: if he was supposed to be dead they might try again. At the very least, Gabrielle needed to be warned, but Hercules was having misgivings about this whole thing. If Iolaus were killed…

After he shifted that tree out of the road, the wagoneers had been only too eager to help Hercules any way they could. They had supplied the ropes Xena used to bind the raiders they'd taken prisoner, and between them, Hercules and Xena had delivered the four prisoners to the authorities in Thrace. It was a small step, but it was a start: these men, at least, would stand trial for their crimes.

The walk back to Thrace had been a silent one, neither of them willing to discuss Iolaus or their plans in front of their prisoners. The journey gave Hercules time to think…questions, questions. Why had Xena behaved the way she did toward the man she interrogated? Who was Phylas? What made Xena guess he attacked Iolaus? Was there more she hadn't told him?

It had been a relief too great to describe to reach the tavern and find Iolaus, not only in no danger, but wide awake and more or less back to his normal self. Iolaus and Gabrielle had been chatting in his room when Hercules got there. Gabrielle, knowing how worried they must have been, had tried to give a serious report on "her" patient.

Iolaus wouldn't let her stay serious. He interrupted, "Well, Gabrielle is a beautiful sight to wake up to. I thought for a moment I must be in the Elysian Fields." He was talking to Hercules, but his eyes as he spoke were on Gabrielle, with a knowing grin on his face.

"With a silver tongue like that, you should be the bard," Gabrielle retorted, her irritated tone doing nothing to conceal her pleasure at his extravagant compliment.

Hercules concluded Iolaus was feeling better.

Xena tried to make Iolaus follow the healer's instructions and stay in bed. Iolaus argued with her, insisting he felt "fine". "I'll only drink water, I promise!"

Xena gave him a sceptical look, then sighed in mock-defeat. "You'll drink good meat broth. You need it. And a tankard of ale won't kill you. But only one, OK?"

Hercules watched this exchange with amusement. He wondered if Xena realised Iolaus was using almost exactly the same lines that had always got him his own way with Alcemene… come to that, did _Iolaus_ realise?

Whatever, the conclusion of that little argument had all four of them sitting around a corner table in the taproom — not a quiet corner, certainly: there would be no place quiet in Thrace that evening — but reasonably private. Which gave Hercules the opportunity to ask Xena the important question on his mind: Who is Phylas?

"I'll tell you what I can." Xena pushed her plate away and took a deep breath. "Phylas was one of my lieutenants in Arcadia." She gave Hercules and Iolaus a sideways glance. "That should tell you most of what you need to know."

"You're saying he's another Darphus?" Iolaus guessed, his heart sinking as he remembered the trouble Xena's traitorous lieutenant had caused them.

Xena nodded in agreement. "That's close enough. But Phylas is…the best word is _cold._ He's clever, he's not impulsive, he plans everything. He's totally unemotional. A dangerous man."

Hercules was frowning. "Doesn't sound the type to turn bandit."

"He's not. At least, I would never have said so."

"So what about Iolaus? Why try to kill him?"

"I'd like to know that, myself," Iolaus muttered.

"I don't know," Xena admitted. "It was a guess, an intuition. I've been trying to figure out what it was supposed to achieve all I can say is I think there's a piece of the puzzle we don't have, yet."

"I'll take your best guess," Iolaus pressed.

"He probably heard you and Hercules were coming to this festival and planned to take you both out. Maybe he thought you and Hercules would be together?"

"Well, I'm glad you happened along, Xena."

"Do you think Phylas will try again?" Hercules asked her.

Xena looked thoughtful. "The Phylas I knew — no. He wouldn't send out more men when the first five never came back. It's not…efficient. But it's been a few years. He might not be the same man I knew."

Hercules shook his head in frustration. He knew Xena was doing her best, but these uncertain answers were getting to him. He wanted to know Iolaus was safe. Then he could concentrate on clearing out these raiders. Trying to focus on just one problem, he turned to planning their next move. "The magistrate told me the raiders have a base at Kerris…"

"Now _that_ sounds like Phylas," Xena announced with some satisfaction. She explained: "Kerris is a ruined city north of here. It was destroyed by war maybe thirty years ago. There have been all sorts of stories about the ruins being haunted. Local superstition. But it means that what wasn't burned is reasonably intact. It's a fortifiable position."

"And the raiders we fought today," Hercules put in, slowly, "fought like warriors, not bandits. We know they wiped out the Thracian militia…" he stopped as a disquieting thought began to form.

"There's definitely more going on here than meets the eye," Xena agreed.

"Then I guess we should go to Kerris. It's the only place we're going to get answers."

"Agreed."

Hercules turned to Iolaus. Before he could speak…

"Will you stop, already!" Iolaus snapped irritably. "I don't need a nursemaid, you know."

_You and your stubborn pride,_ Hercules thought, but didn't dare say it. "Iolaus, look me in the eye and tell me you're fit enough to face another five men with swords."

Iolaus looked stubborn. "You know I can't. But I'm not helpless, Herc. I can throw a dagger with my left hand. Xena already said he won't try again…"

"I said…" Xena reached across the table for her tankard, "we don't know for sure what Phylas will do. You're not as fit as you think, Iolaus. I gave you a dose of datura today. For the pain."

He frowned. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, datura has some side effects."

"I noticed."

She went on as if he hadn't spoken. "For instance, it has an odd effect on your eyesight. You probably think you're seeing normally, but you're not."

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"She means," Hercules interrupted, "that your ability to judge distances is non-existent at the moment. You could stand on the edge of a cliff and think you're ten yards away from it."

"I can see just fine!" Iolaus protested.

"Yeah?" Xena held up a hand. "How many fingers?"

"Three."

"Very good. Who is sitting closer to you — me or Hercules?"

Iolaus hesitated. Xena sat on his right. The table was between him and Herc. So… After a long pause, he said, "You are."

"Took you a while, didn't it?"

Gabrielle, who had been unusually silent throughout this conversation, chose that moment to speak. "Why are you arguing?" she demanded loudly.

All three turned to look at her.

"Hercules, Xena, we all know you're going to go after this Phylas. You can argue all night, if you want to, but in the end, that's what you'll do. So what happened to Iolaus wasn't random. Why does that change anything? _I'll_ still be here." She deliberately looked straight into Hercules' eyes. "I'm fit enough to take on five men with swords." Then she grinned. "I'm not saying I'd win, mind, but… I'd _try_. Maybe Iolaus and I will make a good team, too. I think," she smiled at Iolaus, "between us we can handle ourselves."

***

In a windowless chamber, where the only light came from a single torch, Discord paced angrily in front of Ares' throne. "I could have killed the pathetic little runt! And Xena, too. I don't get why you won't let me."

Ares, lounging indolently on his throne, held a dagger up before his eyes, examining its lines minutely. In a bored voice, he told her, "The pathetic runt, as you call him, is no use to me dead." He looked at her with a malevolent smile. "Kill him and Hercules will never stop until he finds you. As for Xena…"

"I never understood why you have such a soft spot for her," Discord pouted. She sidled up to Ares, leaning over his shoulder in a pose that was meant to be seductive. "She travels the world, stopping wars, helping people, doing 'good'." The disgust was plain in her voice. "What use is that?" She plucked the dagger from Ares' hand. "Why don't you just…" The blade moved suggestively across the god's throat.

"Kill Xena?" The dark god laughed. A laugh that held no merriment, a sound that would chill any mortal to the depths of their soul. "Kill Xena?" the god repeated. "Discord, are you mad? Look." A wave of Ares hand created an image in the flames of the room's single torch.

Discord leaned forward to watch. _The warrior princess, her raven hair wild, a sword raised above her head, screaming, "Kill 'em all!" as she rode down upon a helpless village. One man, braver than the rest tried to attack Xena with a pitchfork. A single stroke of her sword cut his makeshift weapon in two, the return stroke severed his head from his body, spraying blood into the laughing warrior's face…_ the image changed, and Discord watched Xena with Iolaus, saw her skilled seduction of the hunter as she planned to murder his best friend…the image changed again, Xena led the Athenian army against the Horde, her humanity the price she paid for the hard-won victory.

"And the future," Ares said softly. The image in the flames was that of a devastated town, no building left standing by the fire that had raged through the streets, bodies of men and women alike lying unburied everywhere. Xena, her features in shadow, rode through the razed town, alone, searching. She slid down from the horse, approached the body of a woman and turned it over. Whatever sight met her eyes dragged a scream from the lips of the warrior woman. A scream of inconsolable grief, and rage. A single word.

Vengeance.

Discord raised admiring eyes to meet those of the god of war. "Oh, Ares," she purred, "that's pure evil. I _like_ it."

***

Xena paused at the bottom of the stairs. In the ruddy glow of the hearth fire, she could see the main taproom quite clearly. She could see she was not alone. Near the fireplace, seated in a throne-like chair with his back to the stairs, was Hercules. He wasn't moving, his head slumped down toward his chest, and his breathing, just audible to Xena, suggested he was sleeping. Even more careful to be quiet, she stepped into the room and began to make her way across to the door.

She hadn't gone five paces when Hercules' voice stopped her in her tracks: "Xena, I had a feeling you'd try this."

Hercules had hardly moved, just raised his head. "I thought we would agreed to go after Phylas together," he said.

Xena, resigned to an argument, dragged up a chair and sat near him. "I can deal with him quicker on my own."

"I'm sure you can. But I thought you enjoyed my company." It was said with a grin.

She smiled back wryly. "Phylas is what he is because of me. I clean up my own mess."

He shook his head. "Is vengeance worth it?" When she didn't answer, he added, "That's what you want, isn't it? You're angry because you feel responsible for what happened to Iolaus."

"Not just that."

"Mostly that."

"I don't think you understand. There's no vengeance in your heart, Hercules."

"Sure there is," he said, and suddenly his voice became colder than she'd ever heard from him. "It's got Hera's name engraved on it. I don't waste my hate on anyone else." Abruptly, Hercules turned away from her.

The silence dragged on awkwardly, broken by the crackling of the fire. Finally, Xena spoke, quietly. "I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

"You didn't." Hercules sighed heavily, meeting Xena's eyes again. "It's always there, Xena." He was silent for a moment, leaning back into the chair, his eyes closed. "I wake up every morning expecting to see Deianeira beside me. Wherever I am: a tavern somewhere, beside a road, in the palace of a king…just for an instant I wonder why she's not there. Then I see her die — again. It's there when I wake, when I close my eyes, every time I look at a flame." And he opened his eyes, looking into the fire. "You didn't hit a nerve, Xena. Nothing anyone says can make it hurt worse than it already does."

She could think of nothing to say. Xena's first impulse was to get up and walk away. She was focussed enough on her plans to realise that, intentionally or otherwise, Hercules had effectively changed the subject. She knew that if she stayed any longer, she would be agreeing, tacitly, to wait until morning. But she couldn't walk away. This was a side of Hercules she had never seen: the powerful demi-god vulnerable and in pain. More to the point, he was a friend. No, she could not walk away.

Yet there didn't seem anything to say, either. Xena understood grief, she understood loss. But Hercules' words held such aching loneliness, something close to despair…nothing she knew could even come close to it.

Hercules brought his fist down on the arm of his chair, breaking the silence. "Snap out of it, Herc," he muttered to himself. He glanced over to Xena with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. It's usually Iolaus who has to deal with me in this mood."

She decided to try for humour. "Well…I know I'm an inadequate substitute, but…"

That fetched her a smile. "You're a good friend, Xena."

"Yup, that's about what I was going to say." It lightened his mood considerably. Xena tried to make conversation, remembering that when she was in a bad mood, that was what Gabrielle did: tell stories or jokes, or just talk, until Xena felt better. Trouble was, Xena wasn't all that good at doing the same thing for someone else. Small talk just wasn't her.

Still, it was a valiant effort, and Hercules wasn't a hard man to talk to. They talked of trivial matters for a while…the weather, the upcoming festival, the quality of the food at the inn. Hercules mentioned that he'd spent most of the day with Gabrielle…

"Does she never run out of stories?"

"Never. And most of them are about me," Xena said with feigned annoyance. "Sometimes I wish she'd pick a different hero."

***

**Kerris, morning **

"It won't work, Xena," Hercules insisted. "You don't know that they'll all be men from your army. And even if they are, your warrior princess act isn't going to work if you're outnumbered."

"Maybe you're right," she admitted, unconvinced. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, a different one, anyway. I like the direct approach."

They were talking as they travelled through the woods to the ruined city of Kerris, Xena riding, Hercules walking alongside. While they might have different ideas about how to proceed, their argument was good-natured; both of them knew that when they reached Kerris, they would pull together as a team.

They made a brief stop beside a stream to allow Xena's mare to drink, then moved on. Near noon they came to the edge of the trees, and found themselves looking down a slope toward a city that didn't look very ruined.

"Are we in the right place?" Hercules wondered.

Xena nodded grimly. "That's Kerris. Looks very different from the last time I was here."

What they saw was certainly no rough bandits' hideaway. Xena suppressed a shudder as she remembered the way her old army encampments had looked. Kerris was uncomfortably similar. The gates of the city no longer existed: the huge archway stood empty. Lining the "road" to the gates was a double row of heads on spears stuck roughly into the ground. People, mostly men, moved about the scene, obviously accustomed to the sight.

As they watched, a man was brought out of the city: literally dragged between two armoured men to a spot outside the city walls. There was some sort of device there that resembled nothing so much as a giant wheel. The prisoner was stretched out on this device, tied to the frame of the "wheel", then the whole thing was lifted up until the wheel was perpendicular to the ground. Xena tore her eyes away, a whole flood of very unpleasant memories crowding in.

"What _is_ that?" Hercules could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Xena looked at him so she wouldn't have to look at the wheel. "It's a death wheel. A nasty little trick I learned about in the East."

"To display the dead?" Hercules felt sick. There was a strong wind blowing: below them the wheel began to turn.

"No. They're only just putting it up. Hercules, he's not dead."

Xena watched Hercules' eyes turn hard and cold as he realised what she was saying. He didn't look at her, his gaze fixed on the wheel below.

"It can take hours, or days. Depends." Xena kept her voice steady with an effort.

"On what?" Hercules wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"In the East, they break the victim's legs and back before putting him on the wheel. Takes 'em about a day to die. But you can make it last longer. Have to gag 'em with something, though, or the screams will carry for miles."

Hercules thought Xena's unemotional tone was callousness, or cruelty. Until he looked at her, and saw the unshed tears standing in her eyes. He could only imagine what she was thinking… Hercules put a comforting hand on her arm and waited.

Eventually, Xena took a breath. "So, what do we do? I think your 'direct approach' is out."

"There are a few too many people there for that," Hercules agreed. "I think we'll have to be direct eventually: whatever's going on down there is going to stop. Right now we have to find the girl who was abducted and get her out. I promised her father."

"I'd rather go after Phylas… but you're right."

"So one of us needs to sneak in. Over the back wall, maybe? I think one of us could get away with it easier than two."

"Agreed." Xena checked her weapons ready to go.

"Wait a minute! I'll go. You just spent half an hour telling me they'll recognise you."

Xena smirked. "And no one will recognise _you_? You don't exactly blend in, Hercules!"

"So we're back to both of us?"

"Tell you what — I'll roll you for it." Xena reached into the pouch at her waist.

"With _your_ dice? I don't think so." It was said with a grin.

Xena paused in the act of handing him the dice, trying to look offended.

"OK, you want a game of chance?" Hercules took the dice, rubbed it between his palms and separated his hands as fists, one of them concealing the dice. It was an old sleight-of-hand trick: he could have cheated Xena if he'd wanted to. But this time the game was honest. "Which hand?"

"You couldn't just toss a coin?"

"I don't _have_ a coin. Which hand?"

"Left."

He opened his left hand, handing her back the dice. "Fine, you go." He shrugged. "This could be fun. Iolaus generally makes me do all the work."

"Oh yeah? When I get into trouble I'll probably need the great Hercules to rescue me," Xena responded jokingly.

He didn't find it funny. "Xena. If we are separated, for any reason, I'll meet you back at that stream where we stopped earlier."

She nodded. "Well, wish me luck."

Xena left Argo within whistling distance and circled quickly around the city walls. It didn't take her long to find a spot where years of neglect had allowed the wall to crumble. It was easy to climb and there was a window about six feet up. She climbed until she was alongside it and stopped, all her senses alert. She felt no hint of danger. She risked a glance through the window. Seeing no one inside, she climbed through.

Once inside, Xena allowed herself a moment to relax, brushed the dust off her hands and leathers. Then she looked around the room. What had earlier been a worrying suspicion was suddenly a certainty. She was standing in an armoury, and it was very well stocked. A rack along one wall held enough spears to supply two armies. Above the spears was a row of shields. Opening one of many chests, Xena found it brim-full of arrows. She lifted one out, examining the arrow-head and looking along the shaft with an expert eye. Good quality. And new.

She closed the chest and moved over to the door, listening there for a few moments before she quietly slipped the latch. There was a single guard outside the door. She opened the door a crack, slowly so the movement would be unnoticed. When she could see him clearly, she reached out and grabbed the guard, dragging him into the room and closing the door quickly. She knocked the guard out with one high kick. Leaving him there, she left the armoury, barring the door from the outside.

***

From the cover of the trees, Hercules waited for Xena. He had no intention of just sitting there like a sidekick until she came back, but he wasn't going to do anything that might endanger her plans, either. He was watching the city, waiting for any sign that might indicate trouble…one thing about Xena, if she did get into trouble, she wouldn't go down without a fight, and that would be a disturbance he should see.

However much he might prefer not to look, Hercules' eyes were continually drawn back to the slowly turning death wheel outside the city. He was not sure if Xena had really looked at the man hanging there, but Hercules had. He recognised him: the raider Xena had questioned the day before.

After a seemingly endless wait, Hercules was beginning to worry. Uneasily, he remembered his unvoiced suspicion of the previous evening. That city could be empty, or it could conceal…

He heard shouts, and saw a definite change in the activity below him. Then a plume of smoke rising from the city. Surely Xena's work. Hercules was about to head into the city when he saw Xena emerge.

Xena walked boldly out of the city, the girl they had come to rescue at her side. She glanced up to where Hercules waited and saw him there. She pointed him out to the girl, said something and gave her a shove. The girl began to run.

Hercules made a decision. He waited until the girl reached him, made sure she was alright and told her to wait where she was. "You'll be safe here, don't worry."

Halfway down the slope he was met by Xena. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

He gave her a wry grin. "To do my good deed for the day. That fire is quite a diversion."

Xena glanced back over her shoulder, "I thought so. Hercules, there's something…"

He interrupted. "Not now. Get the girl back to Thrace. I'll meet you by that streambank later."

Never one to waste words, Xena nodded agreement. She whistled for Argo, mounted and headed for the trees. Hercules went on down the slope.

Whatever Xena had decided to burn must have been important: almost everyone who had been in sight had gone to fight the fire. So it seemed no one saw Hercules approach the city.

This close to the death-wheel, Hercules could see that Xena had been right: the man was alive. He could also see something that had not been visible from the cover of the trees: before they put him on the wheel, the man had been injured. It looked like the work of a whip.

Wanton cruelty infuriated Hercules. It made no difference that less than a day before this man had tried to kill him. It was not in him to walk away.

Hercules pulled the wheel to the ground, his famous strength making it an easy task. He began to untie the man's wrists. The man turned his head, registering Hercules' presence, but said nothing. He seemed only half-conscious.

A black-clad warrior was foolish enough to try to interfere at that point, swaggering up and demanding to know what Hercules was doing. Hercules, glad at that point to be able to hit someone, took the opportunity: he caught the warrior's wrist, twisting the sword from his hand. Hercules followed that with an almost casual punch sending the unfortunate warrior crashing into the wall…about fifteen feet away. That brought two others, both of whom the angry demi-god dealt with just as casually.

He shoved the sword he held into his belt and finished untying the man, seeing quickly that he was far too weak to walk. Hercules lifted him off the wheel and carried him up the slope to the safety of the woods.

***

The flame flared up briefly as the vision faded and Ares turned away with a smile of satisfaction.

"Perfect," he said.

Discord's stared at the god in surprise. "You _wanted_ him rescued?"

"Of course. He might be a pathetic excuse for a warrior but he knows Xena. He used to be part of her army. And now he's going to tell Xena and Hercules exactly what Phylas is planning."

Discord traced a line down Ares' chest with one long fingernail. "But if they know, they'll try to stop him."

"My dear Discord. I'm counting on it." He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Now…I have a very special task for you." Discord's scarlet lips came together in a pout and her hands slid down to his heavy belt. Ares caught her hand in his. "No. That's not what I have in mind."

Her pout deepened. "Well, baby, it had better be fun."

Ares gave an evil smile. "I think you'll enjoy it. It involves a certain irritating blonde." He gestured toward the flame again and a picture formed.

***

**Thrace   
**

Gabrielle finished the tale with a flourish, to a wave of applause from her rapt audience. She smiled and glanced around the room, catching sight of Iolaus at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing him, a frown crossed her forehead and she hurried over to him.

"I love that story," he told her with a hint of sarcasm. "How about one where I'm the hero for a change?"

"What are you doing up?" Gabrielle scolded. "You know Xena said you were to stay in bed…"

"I'll die of boredom up there. C'mon, Gabrielle. What harm can it do for me to sit down here?" She looked uncertain. Iolaus gave her his best winning smile. "Please. You can keep an eye on me."

She laughed merrily, seeing through his attempt to manipulate her and giving in anyway. "Fine. Are you hungry?"

"You bet!"

She laughed again and went to order some food, leaving Iolaus sat at a table. Before long they were both attacking a good meal: the innkeeper wanted to keep the young bard there, so served them his best. Iolaus had been very hungry and ate as quickly as he could manage with only one hand, letting Gabrielle do most of the talking while they ate.

"You eat like you're afraid someone's going to steal your plate!" Gabrielle told him.

Iolaus gave her an odd look. For a few moments he said nothing, and Gabrielle began to worry that she had offended him. Then he grinned and told her, "Ania said exactly the same thing."

"Ania?"

"My wife."

Gabrielle's eyes opened in surprise. _His wife?_ She swallowed, hard. "I didn't know you were married," she said quietly. _I thought I knew Iolaus!_ "To be honest…I can't quite picture it."

He looked at her helplessly. "Am I that bad, Gabrielle?"

Instantly she was contrite. "No! I mean…I just…Zeus! I'm sorry. I should just shut up."

Iolaus was silent, but he was smiling at her discomfort. "Forget it, Gabrielle," he said eventually.

She shut up, and went on eating. Before long the silence became too much for her. She moved her plate aside and looked up, studying the face of the blond hunter. "Tell me about her," she asked quietly.

"I…" he hesitated. "Some of those memories are painful."

"I can tell. But, if it's painful to remember, it's because you were happy. Why don't you remember the joy?"

When she saw the sorrow in his eyes she regretted speaking. But then he looked down, and when he met her eyes again, the pain was gone. "You have a wise head, don't you? You know, you're exactly right. I loved Ania more than anything in this world, and we were very happy. It just didn't last very long." His eyes became distant with memory. "I remember the first time I saw her. I'd just come back home for a visit, had no intention of staying more than a few days. I was on my way to the tannery to get my scabbard repaired and…"

Gabrielle listened with fascination. This was a side of Iolaus she had never imagined, a part of his life few people knew about. She realised she had been thinking of him as more like her than he was: she had left her home village very young to travel with Xena, and had done little else since. Not that adventuring with Xena wasn't enough!

"…I can't explain it. I just knew we were meant to be together," Iolaus concluded his story.

"Two people who share the same soul," Gabrielle commented wistfully.

He gave her that odd look again. "No," he said slowly. "I know what you mean, but it wasn't like that. We were totally different. She never understood why I missed travelling with Herc, for instance. But we were in love. The differences never mattered."

***

"Would you stop complaining and let me help you!" Hercules was beginning to wonder why he had bothered. Doing good was all very well, but some people just didn't want to be helped. _Then again, what else could I do?_ he reminded himself, as he lifted the man's shirt from his back, getting his first clear look at the deep gashes in the flesh of the man's back. _He would have died if I'd left him there._ Hercules used a piece of soft, absorbent leather soaked in water to clean the blood and grit away from his wounds.

The man winced in pain, once, but kept his mouth shut, enduring Hercules' attentions in silence. Finally he spoke. "You were with Xena." His voice was low-pitched and sullen.

"That's right," Hercules agreed.

"She tried to kill me yesterday. Why would you help me now?" He didn't look at Hercules as he spoke.

_Oh, brother. That's gratitude._ "You looked like you could use some help. It's what I do," Hercules explained.

A cynical grin flashed across the man's face. "'What you do'?" he repeated. "Why, are you Hercules, or something?"

"Well, as it happens…"

The man turned his head and stared at Hercules, his eyes wide, a mixture of fear and almost comical awe on his face. "You _are_ Hercules?" He watched Hercules nod. "Oh, great!" he declared bitterly. "Why didn't you just leave me there?"

Hercules kept his tone light. "You're welcome," he said. He was beginning to wonder what was wrong. People reacted in any number of ways when they heard Hercules' name, but one reaction he was not accustomed to was fear.

"Well, why not? I'm dead either way."

What did that mean? Hercules just looked at him for a moment. "Do you have a name?"

"Accolon."

"Accolon…why do you say that? You'd be dead if I'd left you where you were."

"Yeah, I would. But at least that would have been fairly quick. I go back now, Phylas will make sure it takes days." Accolon reached for his shirt, but didn't put it on, just held it in his lap. "Or, let's say I stay with you," he continued. "You'll hand me over to the magistrate in Thrace. Who will execute me. After a _fair_ trial, of course. Or maybe he's feeling merciful. I might only lose a hand — for theft. But if I lose a hand, I lose the only way I can make a living. So I starve to death instead. Or…"

"Relax!" Hercules interrupted. "I'm not going to take you to Thrace." Accolon's words affected Hercules more than he intended: he thought of Iolaus suddenly…what would Iolaus do if he lost the use of his arm?

"You're not?"

Hercules took the battle-nicked sword from his belt. It wasn't the best quality he had ever seen, but it was perfectly serviceable. He thrust it partway into the soft earth a short distance from where Accolon sat. "I took that off one of your ex-comrades in Kerris. Take it. If you want to, you can get up and walk away now. If you head due west, you'll be out of Thrace before nightfall."

Accolon's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Or…?" he prompted.

"You don't have much trust in you, do you?" Hercules remarked. "Maybe I'm wrong about this, but yesterday I got the impression you didn't exactly like what you were doing."

Accolon met Hercules' eyes for the first time. "Slaughtering defenceless people isn't top of my list of ways to have fun."

_Then you **really** don't belong with Ares' warlords._ "So why do it? You're free of Phylas now. Why not use this chance to make something better of yourself."

"Something better." The bitterness was back in the man's shadowed eyes. "That's easy for you to say — you're Hercules!"

Hercules shrugged. _I tried._ "If that's the way you want it. No one can change your fate but you."

Accolon leapt to his feet, real anger suddenly flaring. "You condescending bastard!"

Hercules stared at him in surprise. He'd been prepared for a reaction, but this naked rage was not what he'd been expecting.

"You don't get it, do you?" Accolon flared. "My mother was a half-dinar whore. My father could have been any of a hundred men — doesn't matter, since I never knew him. I was a street rat. I ate out of garbage and slept in gutters. Do you hear what I'm saying? From where I started, this _is_ a better life. I've got nowhere else to go. My only chance of escaping it was to die back there in Kerris."

During this speech, unseen by Accolon and unheard, Xena had approached the streambank. She had missed the beginning of the conversation, but Accolon's impassioned words made the subject pretty clear to her.

"That's not true," she said quietly.

Accolon spun to face her.

"You're not a boy any more. You're a man. Your destiny is your own."

He gave her a look, about to argue again.

Xena spoke before he could begin. "Believe me, Accolon. If I can change, so can you. If it's what you want."

***

The more he learned about the situation, the more worrying it seemed. Hercules tossed another log onto their campfire, mulling over what he had just heard. "It still doesn't quite add up, Xena. You keep saying Phylas is smart. But attacking Iolaus wasn't smart. He has to know I'd go looking for someone who killed my best friend."

"Unless that's what he wants you to do?" Xena offered uncertainly.

Accolon looked up at Hercules' words. "They weren't supposed to kill him," he said.

There was a silence as Hercules and Xena both turned to stare at him. "I think," Hercules said quietly, "you just justified me saving your life. What was the point of that attack, then?"

Accolon answered, "They were supposed to give him a beating, y'know. Rough him up, maybe break a leg. Then leave him on the road to Thrace where he'd be found."

"But why?" Xena asked, her eyes dangerous.

"Phylas thought it would delay you," Accolon said, directing his words to Hercules. "You wouldn't do anything until he recovered."

Hercules nodded grimly. For the first time, this made sense. "If Xena and Gabrielle hadn't come along…I guess it would have worked. What purpose does delay serve? I'd have come after him eventually."

"But he'll be ready in a week. Not even you'll be able to stop him once he starts to move."

"Move?" Hercules snapped. He had a very bad feeling about this. "What do you mean?"

Accolon's eyes widened. "I thought you knew. I mean, I figured that's why you're here."

Xena leaned forward impatiently. "Knew _what_?"

"Well, you just said you saw some of the arms Phylas has. He's got an army waiting behind the walls of Kerris. When the last of them arrive they'll start a forced march to Thrace — "

"The raids were just a smokescreen?" Xena guessed.

"Not entirely. An army has to be supplied. Xena, you know that. And…"

"…And the raids lured the Thrace militia to Kerris," Hercules added. "Where Phylas wiped them out in one quick battle, leaving Thrace virtually defenceless."

Accolon nodded.

"It's well planned, very well planned." Suddenly Hercules saw where this was going. He glanced at Xena, wondering if she'd jumped to the same conclusion. She was staring into the fire, frowning. No, she hadn't got there yet.

"Accolon, where is Phylas going after Thrace?" But Hercules already knew the answer.

"He plans to take everything from here to the sea."

Xena's head jerked up. Her eyes glittered in the firelight as she looked at Hercules with real fear in her eyes. She spoke a single word: "Amphipolis!"


	3. Discord's Plans

**Thrace, night. **

Iolaus lay back in the narrow bed and gazed up at the ceiling. He wasn't tired enough to sleep: he'd spent too much time resting that day. It was hours past midnight and the inn was silent, everyone else asleep.

A muffled cry reached him through the silence. Iolaus sat up quickly, wincing at the sudden pain as he jolted his broken arm. He was sure he hadn't imagined that cry. Iolaus reached for his sword; it felt awkward in his left hand but he could manage. He slipped quietly out of his room and along the corridor. Then he heard the cry again.

Gabrielle's voice, muffled, indistinct: "No! Please, don't!"

Her room was next to his. Iolaus listened, but could hear no one else. Sword in hand, he burst into the room, ready to fight if necessary.

Gabrielle let out a frightened gasp. Then, "Iolaus…?" Her voice sounded strange.

There was no one else in the room. "Gabrielle, are you alright? I heard you cry out."

She was breathing hard, loud in the silent darkness. "Yes…it was a nightmare…"

Of course. Iolaus stood there, feeling somewhat foolish. "Well, if you're alright…"

"Iolaus, don't go. Please. Keep me company for a while."

He closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed. There was just enough light coming from the open window for him to see her, sitting up in the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, putting the sword down on the floor. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked her gently.

"Callisto." Gabrielle took a long, shuddering breath as if struggling to hold back tears. "I kept seeing her kill Perdicus. Over and over, so many different ways. I tried to stop her, I tried…"

Guilt, hot and painful assaulted him. "Oh, Gabrielle." He reached for her hand. "I shouldn't have told you about Ania, should I? I forgot you have painful memories of your own."

"It's not your fault."

Iolaus felt a single tear fall onto his hand. "I couldn't have helped." Her blonde head was bowed. "Tell you a story?" he offered. "Might cheer you up a bit."

"Go on."

"OK. This is true, I swear it…" And he went on to tell her one of the more embarrassing incidents that had occurred on the first quest for the Golden Fleece…embarrassing to Hercules, that is. By the time he finished, Gabrielle was covering her mouth to hold back giggles.

"There, now you're smiling," he said with satisfaction. She looked up at him, and she was smiling. In the moonlight, she was beautiful. "Your turn," he said, teasing.

For the first time in her life, Gabrielle couldn't think of a story. She gazed up at Iolaus, and the only tale that would come to her wasn't a funny one at all. She hesitated a long time, then decided to tell it anyway. "A long time ago," she said softly, "all humans had four legs, and two heads. And the gods sent down thunderbolts and split everyone in two. Each now had one head, and two legs. But…" Gabrielle paused awkwardly and took a breath.

Unexpectedly, Iolaus picked up the story. "But the separation left each half with a need to be reunited, because they only had half a soul. So ever since then, people spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul." He smiled warmly. "Yeah, I know that story. You told it to me, remember?"

And whether it was the story, or something else, Gabrielle didn't know, but the atmosphere in the room had changed. Suddenly, Gabrielle was nervous.

"I thought you didn't hear it," she whispered.

"I know. But you left out the most important part, my bard."

"What's that?" she asked, a little indignantly.

He was still holding her hand. "You forgot to tell me that sometimes, a man can find the other half of his soul…and be stupid enough to let her go." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, not hurrying.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle. Sweet dreams." Without another word, Iolaus left her alone in the room.

***

"Xena! Xena, wait!" Hercules hurried after the warrior woman as she marched away from the campfire. He caught her arm and she spun to face him. "Just calm down and think about this," Hercules urged her.

"I can't!" There was murder in Xena's piercing eyes as she pulled away from him. "I have to warn them Phylas is coming. And then…" Her voice became hard. "I'm going to tear that bastard apart with my bare hands. Nobody threatens my home."

"Xena, maybe he doesn't know Amphipolis is your — "

"He knows." She began to turn away.

"Don't do this, Xena. Please."

Disbelieving, she looked back at Hercules. "Don't save _my family_?"

Her choice of words was cruel, but didn't stop him. "I meant, don't play into Ares' hands. Can't you see this is exactly what he wants you to do?"

She stopped suddenly. "Ares?" If it was possible, her voice had become even colder.

Hercules felt some relief that his words had finally reached her. "Where there's war…" he said. He wasn't certain his brother was behind this, but it did make insidious sense. When Xena was much younger, she had helped to defend Amphipolis against the warlord Cortese. That battle, and her determination to protect Amphipolis against future threats, had been Xena's first step toward becoming the ruthless warlord she had been when Hercules first met her.

Xena said nothing more, walking ahead of Hercules back to their camp. Hercules followed her with a sigh. Xena's silence and the stiff set of her shoulders told him she was angry: angry with him for being right. She would get over it; Xena was far too disciplined a warrior to allow anger to cloud her focus, but she was likely to take some time to cool down.

Xena sat down beside the campfire, pulled out a sharpening stone and began to run it along the blade of her sword with even, rhythmic strokes. The simple task, familiar, automatic movements, began to calm her. She focussed on the blade and the stone, allowing herself no other thoughts but the task at hand. For a long time, all three of them sat in silence, the only sounds the regular scratch of Xena's stone and the crackling of the fire.

"Xena," Accolon said hesitantly, "you will have a better chance of stopping Phylas if you deal with him here. Stopping an army on the march…"

"I know!" Xena snapped. "And I don't care." She saw Accolon recoil from her anger. Xena took a deep breath, deliberately calming herself down. _Damn Ares!_ Like her own skill with the pressure points of the human body, Ares seemed to know exactly how to provoke the reaction he wanted from Xena's spirit. With a suppressed shudder, she realised how close she had been to doing, as Hercules said, exactly what Ares wanted.

Accolon's obvious fear of her reminded Xena she had another problem to deal with. "Accolon," she said quietly, "the other day…will you accept my apology?" On the periphery of her vision she saw Hercules glance toward her sharply and knew what he was thinking: _That's a first._

"For what?" Accolon asked with a nervous grin. "Nearly killing me?" He raised a hand to his forehead, tracing the ugly scar near his eye with his fingers. "Last time I saw you, you gave me this."

Xena knew it. "That was in the gauntlet. It's not a pleasant memory." She would not apologise again. Certainly not for that. Xena met his eyes, her gaze determined, wanting him to understand.

Accolon was silent, thinking, perhaps remembering. Eventually he admitted, "I guess I can understand that."

"Then would you stop behaving as if I'm about to cut your throat? We're on the same side right now, aren't we?"

Accolon nodded. "Yeah…about that, Xena. I know you and Hercules asked me to join you, but…" He turned to Hercules. "I'm not really up to a fight, am I?"

"In a day or two you'll be fine, Accolon. None of those wounds are serious."

"But it seems to me there's something more useful I could be doing. Xena, I can warn Amphipolis for you. Just tell me who I should talk to. If you know they've been warned, you can focus on Phylas here."

Xena and Hercules exchanged a glance. "He's right," Hercules told her.

"I was in Amphipolis a few days ago," Xena said thoughtfully. "My brother Toris was there. If you can get there before he leaves…"

***

**Thrace, morning   
**

"There's nothing wrong with him that time won't heal," Epeone answered in response to Gabrielle's anxious enquiry. She was the healer Gabrielle had met the day before, and had returned to the tavern that morning to check on Iolaus.

"Then he will heal?" Gabrielle said, with great relief.

Epeone smiled, leading Gabrielle to a table. "If you can keep him out of fights in the meantime…yes. I think he'll have some use of the arm. No one can say how much, though." She gave Gabrielle a small bag of herbs. "I'll leave this with you: it will help the pain. Don't let him tell you he's not hurting: it would be worrying if he wasn't in pain after an injury like that."

"Iolaus is too proud to admit it, though," Gabrielle commented, accepting Epeone's herbs. She hesitated, then asked, "What's in this? Do you mind me asking?"

"No, I don't mind. It's mostly willowbark, with hops to help him sleep and help his body fight infection. A few other things…"

"Xena mentioned datura. I'd never heard of that one before."

Epeone recognised in Gabrielle a genuine interest, more than just the desire to help her injured friend. "If you've had no training, I'd be surprised if you had heard of datura. You might know it as thorn apple. There's nothing stronger for pain, but it can be dangerous. If prepared wrongly it can drive men mad. Too much can kill."

A short time later, when Iolaus came down into the taproom, Gabrielle and Epeone were deep in conversation. Neither woman even saw his approach until he was almost at their table.

"That's the first time I've ever known you not to be the one doing all the talking," Iolaus said with a grin, catching Gabrielle's eye as he sat down.

"That's not true. Last night it was you telling the stories." Gabrielle returned his easy grin. "How's the arm?" she asked, more seriously.

"Better than yesterday," he answered, turning to Epeone. "I was hoping you'd tell Gabrielle here that I'm fit enough to walk about a bit. This place is starting to feel like a prison cell."

"You want to enjoy the festival," Epeone guessed. "It won't do any harm, Iolaus. Just promise to be careful. Stay close to Gabrielle. You're not as fit as you think." She stood up to leave. "I have other people I need to see. Gabrielle, if you want to know more, you could come to the temple of Asclepius. Most of our knowledge is available to any who truly wish to learn."

"I might do that. Thank you."

Iolaus' eyes followed Epeone as she left, then he turned to Gabrielle. "I didn't know you were interested in medicine."

She shrugged. "Xena's taught me some things. I just decided that with all the injuries I see it's about time I learned."

"I can't argue with…" Iolaus' voice trailed off as he saw someone at the door of the tavern. He had a nagging feeling he recognised the man, and it put him on guard.

The man glanced around the room quickly, then approached Iolaus and Gabrielle. "Are you Gabrielle?" he asked her.

Gabrielle frowned, but answered at once, "Yes. Who are you?"

Iolaus smiled to himself: Gabrielle wasn't as trusting as she used to be. In many ways… Then his train of thought was interrupted again by the man's reply.

"My name is Accolon. Xena sent me."

"Xena!" Iolaus repeated suddenly. "I thought I recognised you. You were in Xena's army."

Accolon looked directly at him. "So were you."

Iolaus was suspicious, but as Accolon told his story, he found himself believing it. It sounded so typical of Hercules it almost had to be true. Iolaus couldn't think of anything Phylas — or anyone — would gain from sending a false message like this one. Nothing he or Gabrielle might do would stop Hercules and Xena now.

"Xena wanted the authorities here to be warned," Accolon added when he finished explaining Phylas' plans. "In time for them to organise some sort of defence."

"In the middle of a festival?" Iolaus said worriedly. "This could cause a panic."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Iolaus, the festival will be over soon. If we go to the magistrate today, warning everyone else can wait a day. The magistrate is someone you know, isn't he?"

"Uh…Hercules knows him. I've met him, that's about all." Iolaus frowned briefly as he thought about it. "I guess it's worth a try."

"Then I'll leave you to it," Accolon said. "I've a long way to go today." He read the unspoken question in Gabrielle's expression. "I'm going to Amphipolis. Xena seemed to think they're Phylas' real target."

***

The delicious aroma of roasting meat filled the air, combining with the scents of ale and freshly baked bread to stimulate the most stubborn appetite. There was a whole deer slowly roasting above a firepit. A little later in the day, the meat would be sold, hot and juicy, freshly cut, for a couple of dinars a slice. Gabrielle was glad for her staff as she and Iolaus made their way slowly through the press of the crowds: it marked her as an Amazon, keeping the least welcome attentions of drunken or simply over-friendly men away from her. They made their way through the bustling market; stallholders tried to entice her with their constant patter, and occasional over-eager salesman shoving his wears into her face. Gabrielle dealt with them all with polite disinterest, her attention focussed on the sound of music, still some distance away.

Iolaus was quite happy to stay close to Gabrielle. The young bard was good company. She had changed a great deal since the first time they met. She was a lot more confident, a lot less naïve. But Iolaus still saw in her the same qualities he had admired all those years ago…and the years had only increased her beauty. On the subject of beauty… Iolaus turned his head as a woman's face caught his attention. She saw him looking at her and smiled an invitation. He grinned back, then sighed as Gabrielle called his name, telling him to catch up. With only mild regret, he followed Gabrielle.

She had found the source of the music. A small group of musicians played in the background while three people performed in front of them. It wasn't quite a dance: the extravagant costumes and masks suggested theatre, but without words. They watched the mime for a while, before something else caught Gabrielle's attention and she dragged Iolaus away again.

Neither of them had forgotten the imminent threat of war. They had done what they could for that day, though, and this was a determined effort on both their parts to enjoy what seemed likely to be their last day of peace for some time.

Alongside the games that had been the reason Hercules agreed to attend this festival when Iolaus had suggested it, there were a number of more frivolous competitions, carnival games that you had to pay to take part in, in the hope of winning a prize. One enterprising man had set up an archery range, with brightly painted targets and truly terrible prizes. His spiel focussed on how the skill of the winners would be impressive to the ladies. It was this game that had caught Gabrielle's eye, perhaps, Iolaus thought, more because of the carnie's gift of the gab than because the skill required was anything like as impressive as the man made it sound. At that range, Iolaus could have hit the target blindfold. So he told himself.

One man successfully hit the target — in the blue, the second ring out from the centre black — and there was a round of applause from the spectators. When Gabrielle joined in the applause, Iolaus leaned close to speak to her. "You're not really impressed by that are you? If he was really any good he'd be in the real games. Anyway, a blind boy could hit the target at that range."

Gabrielle gave him a cheeky smile. "Talk's cheap, Iolaus. Prove it."

"If I had two good hands, I would," he protested.

She didn't answer with words, but her look was sceptical. Of course, it was easy for him to say it when no one could expect him to deliver on his boast. Iolaus realised that. Still, Gabrielle's sceptical look wounded his pride.

"Alright. I'll prove it. Come here." Iolaus grabbed Gabrielle's hand and led her out to the range. Paying for the use of a bow and arrow, he examined both briefly before putting the bow into Gabrielle's hands. Overriding her protests, Iolaus gave her a quick archery lesson. Step by step, he showed her how to hold the bow, how to nock the arrow on the string, how to stand to get the best view of the target. The arrow was poorly fletched…or perhaps expertly fletched to make it fly wide.

"OK, try it," he told her.

"I won't hit it."

"Try."

Gabrielle tried. Iolaus was standing directly behind her. Her aim was pretty good. Gabrielle drew the bow to full tension, sighted and released. The arrow, as he had expected, flew slightly wide of the target. "Told you," she said glumly.

"Yeah, the arrows are made to fly off target." Iolaus took a second arrow and watched Gabrielle aim again. Before she released the arrow, he stepped closer to her, gently shifting her aim to a point beyond the target. He had expected her to argue, but she said nothing. Just released the arrow. The arrow sped through the air, its course curving around until it hit the target. In the black.

There was a loudly appreciative round of applause from the small crowd.

Including, though neither Iolaus nor Gabrielle saw her, from Discord, watching the scene from the edge of the crowd. There was a look of interest and speculation in the goddess's eyes. With a tilt of her head and a shower of sparks, Discord vanished, off to seek other amusements. Now she knew how to achieve what Ares wanted. Oh, the god of war was going to love this!

***

"I really wish we had a map," Hercules remarked, frustrated. He knew the area generally, but the details weren't there.

"What do you want to know?" Xena asked him. "I grew up around here, remember."

"I want to figure out whether we can stop those reinforcements Phylas is expecting."

Xena was looking through Argo's saddlebags. "One thing about travelling with a bard…" she said, bringing out the items she wanted, "…you're never far from quill and parchment." She sat down beside Hercules and started to scrawl a rough map of the area. Thrace…Kerris…

"The only good road to Thrace from the west runs through the wood," Hercules said as he watched Xena sketch in the details.

"That's right. And those woods extend quite a long way… The river cuts through, but that's the only other passable route." A few more strokes of her quill, and the rough map was complete.

"Accolon said Phylas' warriors were coming from Chalcidice. You used to lead an army, Xena. What route would you take?"

"To Thrace? Or Kerris?" Xena glanced quickly at her map, then realised what he meant. "It doesn't make a difference, does it? You couldn't drag an army through those woods: it would take too long, there's no forage… you'd have to go around. That means going north from the mountains…"

"…And into Kerris through the pass, about here," Hercules said, looking to Xena for confirmation. He got it. "Xena, those cliffs are mostly limestone. They're riddled with caves and hollows. It would be easy to start a landslide. Block the pass."

Xena looked at him with concern. "Hercules, that pass is a major traders' route. If it's blocked…"

Hercules met Xena's look, wondering whether it was worth arguing. He knew they had different priorities this time. Xena wanted to save Amphipolis: she was focussed on that. Hercules wanted to prevent war. While in the end, their goals would be the same, they were bound to have different ideas about exactly how to achieve them. Maybe he'd been wrong to stop her rushing to Amphipolis…

"Xena, we have to keep this army away from Thrace, at least long enough for them to organise some sort of defence. Blocking the pass won't kill anyone. I think it's worth the delay."

Slowly, Xena nodded, her blue eyes cold. "Let's do it. Then we go after Phylas. I want to _talk_ to the man who tried to kill Iolaus."

It was a deliberate reminder. Hercules agreed grimly. "Yes. So do I."

***

**Kerris   
**

"Going up against both Hercules _and_ Xena was never part of the deal." A fist within a heavy leather gauntlet was brought down, hitting the map-covered table with a loud crash.

The god of war watched with amusement. "If you don't have the stomach for it, Phylas, I can always find another commander.

The threat implicit in the god's words was not lost on Phylas. The man turned a shade or two paler beneath his beard, but that was the only sign of fear he gave. "No." He turned to face the god, standing firm. "I'm in command here."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ares told him. He moved over to the table, picking out one of the maps that lay there. "Now…Accolon will have told Hercules your plans, so it's time to change them. First, forget the reinforcements from Chalcidice. They'll never get here. Second — " here the god spread his map out on the table " — I want you to select a commander and send a third of your men, here." Ares traced out a route on the map.

"Amphipolis." Phylas noted the route the god indicated carefully. "That will keep Xena's attention for a while."

Ares' eyes narrowed at the warrior's words. "Your men will enter the valley from the west, and work their way toward Thrace from there. The city will be caught between two armies."

"Understood."

"Good. One more thing. Don't worry about Xena. I'll take care of her. Your job is to deal with my interfering half-brother."

With a soft burst of red light, Ares disappeared.

***

_Deal with Hercules. He makes it sound so easy._

Phylas was not a stupid man. He had served Xena for years, admired her as a warrior and as a commander of men. He had seen when the men in her army began to turn against her and he'd backed Darphus; even though he believed Xena to be the better warrior, because he wanted to be on the winning side. Xena killed Darphus in battle at Parthis, and Phylas, recognising the better part of valour, had gathered the men loyal to him and fled the region before she and Hercules could follow them. At first he thought he'd backed the wrong chariot.

Months passed, and Phylas established a base in Thessaly with his growing army. When stories of the reformed Xena began to filter through to him, Phylas found the tales highly amusing. He had wondered how long it would take Xena to tire of helping peasants and fighting for no profit. The stories were more than amusing, however. They confirmed that his choices had been correct all along.

Now, years later, he found himself serving the God of War directly. There was some risk in that: any fool should be able to see that the god cared nothing for any of his commanders personally, only about their usefulness. Yet the benefits, should he succeed, would outweigh the risks. Phylas was going to rule Greece.

Assuming, that was, that he could deal with Hercules.

And there was the crux of it. Xena, the most skilled warrior Phylas had ever known, and certainly the cleverest, had failed — twice — to kill the son of Zeus. No one even knew if he could be killed. But Ares hadn't ordered him to kill Hercules, just to "deal with" him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." The voice was accompanied by a shower of sparks and the appearance of a woman.

Phylas looked at the dark-haired woman with interest.

"Discord," she said shortly. A tilt of her head. "That _is_ what you were about to ask, isn't it?" She walked around him slowly, her eyes taking in every detail. "And you need to stop Hercules. Well…" A long-fingered hand closed over Phylas' gauntleted wrist. "…You already know how. The key to Hercules is his friend."

Phylas closed his hand over hers. "Nice line. How is that supposed to help me?"

Discord lifted her pointed chin until her scarlet lips were scarcely an inch from his. Her normally petulant voice became low and sexy. "Oh, I'll do your thinking for you, baby. And then you'll owe me a favour." A single finger traced a line through his beard. "Now, listen up."

***

Accolon's message had included directions for Gabrielle to meet with Xena. In the late afternoon, Gabrielle left Thrace for that meeting. Xena's message had been phrased to make it impossible for Gabrielle to be suspicious: she had asked Gabrielle to meet her "where we camped the first night after the Furies' curse"…a place only Gabrielle would remember.

She had left Iolaus at the tavern. He had been reluctant to stay behind, but he was in a lot of pain, and far more tired than he wanted to admit. Epeone had been right: he wasn't fit, yet.

Gabrielle was prepared for possible trouble, but she needn't have worried. Both Hercules and Xena were waiting for her when she found the place. Hercules, of course, wanted to know about Iolaus and Gabrielle realised he must have been worrying all day.

"He's fine, Hercules," she assured him quickly. "Epeone — the healer — thinks he'll have some use of his arm. She wouldn't promise more than that, but I think she's hopeful."

Hercules smiled then, his relief obvious. "Thank you, Gabrielle. What about you? Enjoying his company?"

"A lot." Gabrielle smiled widely. "We swapped stories. He was telling me about Ania, and I told him about…"

"He told you what?" Hercules interrupted, sure he must have misheard.

"About Ania," Gabrielle repeated. "I wish I'd known her. She sounds…"

"Gabrielle. Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

Xena looked from one to the other. "Who is Ania?" she asked.

Hercules answered before Gabrielle could. "Ania was Iolaus' wife."

"He was _married_?" Xena's eyes widened. "I never knew."

"He wouldn't have told you, Xena. Iolaus hasn't spoken her name since the day she died. Not even to me." He turned to gaze at Gabrielle. "And you got him talking about her? How?"

Gabrielle returned his look with some confusion. "It didn't seem like that big a deal." She shrugged. "I mean, I know that losing her hurt him, but…"

Gabrielle's words touched a deeply buried thread of guilt within Hercules' heart. There was nothing he could have done, but some part of him felt responsible, not for Ania's death, but for the pain Iolaus had suffered when she died. Iolaus was his best friend, and Hercules hadn't been there for him.

He'd been in Thessaly, where a giant had been destroying villages and generally causing mayhem. Hercules had taken care of the giant. And although eager to get back home to Deianeira and the boys he had decided to take a brief detour past Thebes, to visit his mother and his old friend. This was no premonition, just a whim, because Deianeira wouldn't be expecting him home yet and he had time. When he walked into Iolaus' house, the first person he saw was Deianeira.

Another man might have jumped to the obvious, wrong conclusion. Hercules took one look at his wife's pale, drawn face, her shadowed eyes, and he knew something terrible had happened. His first, terrifying thought was for his own children. Then Deianeira, never one to waste words in a crisis, had told him the awful news. Ania was dead. She had died two days before, in childbirth, giving Iolaus a son.

Hardly able to believe that Ania — so beautiful, so eager to please, so desperate to be liked — was really gone, Hercules had walked in silence into the next room. He found Iolaus sitting on the edge of his bed, staring into space, looking as if he hadn't slept for a week. He didn't even appear to see Hercules. Hercules sat beside his friend, rested a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Iolaus…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here." It sounded stupid. Anything he said would have sounded stupid.

Iolaus slowly turned his head and looked at him. Hercules couldn't bear to see the pain weighing down his normally irrepressible friend. Iolaus spoke one word, the first, Hercules would realise later, he had spoken in days. He said, "Why?"

It took every bit of strength Hercules possessed for him to answer. "I don't know."

Iolaus buried his face in his hands.

There was nothing Hercules could do. Feeling guilt for no good reason, feeling more helpless than he ever had in his life, Hercules looked past Iolaus to meet Deianeira's eyes. She mirrored his own grief and concern. And a single, selfish thought fluttered through Hercules' mind: _Oh, gods, if I ever lost her…_

The memory was there, and gone in the seconds it took Gabrielle to finish her sentence. Hercules nodded as if he'd heard. She'd been saying that Ania's death hurt…

"She died in childbirth, Gabrielle," Hercules told her. "I don't know a worse way for a woman to die."

***

Iolaus met her on the bridge just at the edge of town. As they walked back to the tavern, Gabrielle gave no sign of the turmoil in her thoughts. She was used to looking behind words, finding the images and feelings, and while she couldn't read Hercules' mind she had known that his few words concealed a heartbreaking memory. She filed the thoughts away in her memory — though this was certainly not material for a bard's tale — and responded to Iolaus' joking manner with smiles as they walked.

The taproom was quite full when they entered. Iolaus claimed for them the only remaining table, near the main door. He glanced around the room; a few of the faces were beginning to feel familiar and their entrance had been noticed.

"You have an eager audience, Gabrielle," he smiled as she leaned her staff against the wall behind her and sat down. "What story are we getting tonight?"

"I need a drink, first. My throat's too dry." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Hercules told me about Nemesis trying to kill you a few years ago." The smile became a grin as she watched his jaw drop open. "I thought I might tell that one."

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" he asked, with an exaggerated expression of fear.

She winked. "Well, you asked me to make you the hero for a change."

"I take it back!"

She laughed. "Well, maybe I'll think of something else. Iolaus…could you get me something to drink? I just want to get my scrolls from upstairs." She picked up her staff and left him there.

Iolaus did as she'd asked, paying for a couple of tankards and sitting down to wait. They both laughed and joked, but there really wasn't that much to laugh about. There was going to be a war. Thrace's festival would be over tomorrow — this was the last day — and all these crowds of visitors would be leaving. They would have to turn their efforts to building some sort of defence for the town… Iolaus sat there, nursing his tankard, his experienced warrior's mind grappling with the problem. When he lifted the tankard and found it empty, he realised how long he had been waiting. Surely Gabrielle should have found whatever she was looking for by now.

A black feeling of foreboding washed over him. He tried to tell himself he was being paranoid, but the feeling refused to go away. He had to go after her.

Outside the door of Gabrielle's room he paused, cautiously listening. He heard no sound. "Gabrielle?" he called softly. No answer. _Well done, Iolaus. If there **is** anyone in there you just lost the element of surprise._ Too late to worry about that now. He opened the door carefully.

The first thing he saw was Gabrielle. She lay on the ground a few feet inside the room, unconscious. A thin line of blood ran from a wound above her temple, slowly down her face to the ground. Her Amazon staff lay inches from her hand: mute evidence that she had fought before being overpowered.

Iolaus rushed to her side. The action was unthinking, automatic. "Gabrielle…?" he said, gently turning her onto her back.

The door slammed shut behind him.

He heard a voice, frighteningly familiar. "Welcome to the party, Iolaus."

Then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and for a time, that was all he knew.

***

"Iolaus!" Gabrielle's voice, shrill with panic. "Iolaus — oh, gods — please wake up. Iolaus…"

His eyes opened a crack and he raised a hand to his aching head. Iolaus felt the bruised flesh tenderly and groaned. "This is getting to be a habit," he muttered, wondering what in Hades had happened this time.

"Iolaus? Are you alright?" The panic in Gabrielle's voice was overtaken by tears of relief.

Iolaus opened his eyes the rest of the way. They seemed to be alone. In a small room, stone walls, a single window…either the window was shuttered or it was night. He could hardly see a thing. Then the sense of Gabrielle's question began to penetrate and he began to remember what had happened. Iolaus struggled to sit up; Gabrielle helped him. Only then could he answer her question.

"I seem to be fine," he said.

He heard her sob. "Oh, thank the gods. I've been so scared!"

Iolaus knew she didn't mean scared for herself. Still, before he could do anything about their current situation — whatever that was — he had to get her calmed down. He shifted position so he could wrap his good arm around her shoulders. "It's alright, Gabrielle…" he said softly.

Grateful for the contact, grateful that he was alive and conscious, Gabrielle leaned into his embrace. She felt his hand gently stroke her hair as he continued to speak to her, comforting her like a child, murmuring reassurances.

Gabrielle wasn't as scared as Iolaus seemed to think, not now. She had been terrified for him: she had awakened in this dark cell and at first thought she was alone. Her last clear memory was entering her room in the tavern. Only when her eyes adjusted to the light had she seen Iolaus there, and realising she hadn't heard his breathing made her think the worst. She knew how badly he had been hurt before. Then she found that he was breathing, but so shallowly and she couldn't wake him. Now Iolaus was awake, and he seemed to be alright, Gabrielle could think calmly again…focus on where they were and maybe figure a way out of this.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Iolaus told her, his voice still gentle.

Gabrielle raised her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were well adapted to the darkness now and she could see him fairly clearly. "Iolaus…I was supposed to be protecting you. Remember?"

His expression turned grim. "Don't blame yourself, Gabrielle. There wasn't anything you could have done." Then he shut up, not wanting to explain, not wanting to frighten her further.

_"Welcome to the party, Iolaus." Discord's voice, a second before he was knocked out._

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked. She shifted position, kneeling opposite him so she could look at him directly.

Iolaus met Gabrielle's eyes. She had been little more than a kid when they first met, and she had made quite a profound impact on him then. Sometimes it was hard for him to take in how much she had changed: he still instinctively wanted to protect her. That wasn't a good idea right now. She wasn't a kid any more, and she needed to know what was going on.

"I don't know what happened to you, Gabrielle. But when you didn't come back to the taproom I got worried. When I got to your room, you were unconscious and… Discord was there. I didn't see her, but I know her voice."

"Discord?" Gabrielle repeated, confused. "But…but why would she…?"

Iolaus took a deep breath. "I don't know, yet. But where there's Discord, Ares won't be far away."

Gabrielle absorbed this in silence. For a long time neither of them spoke.

Then, "Iolaus…" Gabrielle whispered.

"Try not to worry," he said. "We'll figure out what's going on, then we'll deal with it."

She smiled suddenly. "Don't you ever get scared?"

"Sure. I just don't let it stop me."

The next moment she had covered his lips with her own. The kiss was a surprise, though certainly not an unpleasant one. Gabrielle drew back a little, looking into his eyes.

"Gabrielle…" he tried to say.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, carefully avoiding his wound and she drew him toward her again. Iolaus felt her lips part beneath his and he couldn't help but respond. He felt a surge of desire and automatically tried to take her into his arms… the sudden surge of pain in his shoulder made him gasp into her mouth.

Gabrielle felt him flinch and pulled away, confused. She saw his free hand move to his shoulder and understood.

"I…" Gabrielle began hesitantly. "Ares…doesn't have reason to like either of us, Iolaus. If we're going to die…I…I just wanted you to know…"

"You get more like Xena all the time, don't you?" Iolaus smiled. Amazing that he could still smile in this situation. He tried to reassure her. "I don't know what's going on, Gabrielle, but if this was about killing us we'd be having this conversation in Charon's boat." He reached out a hand to touch her face, the memory of that kiss still very much with him. His fingertips traced the line of her jaw, found the soft line of her hair behind her ear. Very gently, he told her, "I don't think this is the time or the place, Gabrielle, and I'm certainly not in a fit state to pursue this. But I'll give you fair warning, my bard. Don't kiss me like that again unless you're serious. Because I am."

***

Hours later, Gabrielle slept, her golden head pillowed on his shoulder. They had explored every inch of their prison, to no avail. The door was solid wood and firmly barred. The single window was too high for either of them to reach, and even if they could have reached it, it was too small to be an escape route. There was nothing they could do except wait.

Iolaus gently lifted Gabrielle's sleeping head and laid her on the ground. He stood and began to pace across the tiny room again. Helplessness was not a feeling he could ever get used to.

A flash of light in front of him signalled the appearance of their captor. Discord.

Iolaus, half afraid, half glad to have his guess confirmed, took in the black hair and dominatrix leathers of the goddess with a single glance. "Discord. What in Tartarus do you want?"

She stepped toward him. With one hand she traced a line down his wounded arm. He felt her long fingernails scratch his skin lightly. "How's the arm, lover?" she purred.

Discord's idea of seductive repulsed him. "Lover?" he repeated. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you, Discord?"

Her green eyes flickered to the sleeping figure of Gabrielle. "I wasn't talking about me."

"Don't you hurt her." Iolaus' eyes narrowed, a threat in his voice.

The goddess chuckled. "How would you stop me?" she asked him. Those black fingernails scraped along his arm again. "You didn't answer my question, Iolaus. How's the arm?" Her hand reached his shoulder.

Iolaus had to grit his teeth to keep from flinching away. Discord wasn't known for sympathy.

"I do good work, don't I?" she said silkily. "Though it seems to be healing nicely."

_Discord_ had been behind his injury? Why?

The green eyes met his. There was an evil smile on her face. Iolaus swallowed. He wasn't going to like whatever was coming.

"…We can't have that, can we?" she concluded.

Iolaus had no chance to avoid it. Her eyes flashed. Iolaus found himself lifted off the ground. Completely helpless, his body flew through the air. He hit the stone wall with numbing impact. He distinctly heard the crack as something inside him snapped. The next instant all he knew was pain.

Discord knelt beside his prone body. "Later, lover," she smiled. And vanished.


	4. The Battle at Kerris

**Morning, outside the walls of Kerris. **

Xena swung her sword so fast it seemed to blur, sending the warrior's weapon flying from his hand. She struck him with the back of her hand as she whirled to face the next man. He went down for the count. Xena parried the first blow easily, met the second with an upstroke that should have disarmed him. She risked darting in past his guard, kicked him sharply in the stomach. As he doubled over, Xena stepped onto his exposed back and launched herself into the air.

Her shrill warcry filled the air as Xena flew, coming down with perfect precision onto the shoulders of another warrior. He barely had time to react before she brought the hilt of her sword down on his unprotected head. Xena caught her balance as he fell, landing lightly on her feet. She had maybe two seconds to breathe before the next man attacked.

This was easy. The warriors were well trained, but then, so was Xena. They were used to fighting as a unit, an army. She had commanded an army for long enough that she knew almost every move they would make before they made it. Xena fought on, her heart pounding with the exhilaration that battle always gave her.

Hercules grabbed his two assailants by their heads and knocked them together. He barely noticed them fall, he was already turning to meet the next attack. He dived under the descending staff, rolled, sprang to his feet just as the staff swung toward him again. Not even trying to avoid the blow, he caught the staff in his fist. Turning with rather than against the momentum of the blow, Hercules lifted the weapon — and the man who wielded it — above his head. The warrior felt his feet leave the ground and made the mistake of letting go of the staff in mid-air…he ended up quite some distance from the battle.

Hercules blocked a sword thrust with the staff before discarding the weapon in favour of his fists. He felled one warrior with a right hook, heard a battle cry behind him and spun to meet the attack. The warrior's upraised sword suddenly lacked a blade. For just an instant, the warrior froze in surprise: all the time Hercules needed to take him out. Hercules watched the chakram fly back to Xena's hand. For the briefest instant their eyes met, Hercules' unspoken thanks in his. She gave him a quick, grim smile and went on fighting.

Hercules fought his way to her side. He was quite prepared to take on this whole army if he had to: whatever was necessary to prevent this war, but this didn't seem to be getting them anywhere. They had hoped to get inside the city secretly, but the moment they reached Kerris it was clear they were expected. They hadn't started this fight. They were going to finish it. Back to back, now, they fought on.

"Xena!" Hercules shouted over his shoulder. "One of us has to get inside."

They knew each other so well he had no need to say more: she instantly knew what he was suggesting. "Let's make some room," Xena shouted back.

They worked together as a team, moving outward, moving in a circle, forcing their attackers to clear a space around the two heroes. It would only take a couple of seconds, but it did have to be the right couple of seconds. Eventually he heard Xena shout his name.

Hercules turned to face her, ready. He clasped his arms in front of him. Xena ran, sheathing her sword, and leapt, using his arms as a springboard for a somersault, trusting him to get it right. Hercules' strength added to her momentum as her body curled into a spinning ball and she literally flew over the city walls. She landed catlike on her feet and sprang up, ready. Xena glanced back, once, but the wall was between her and Hercules now, she couldn't see the battle she knew would be continuing.

It was up to her now. Time to find Phylas.

***

Pain.

Iolaus was doing his best to hide it, but the pain was getting worse. Last night he'd thought it couldn't get worse. He hadn't slept. All he could do was sit there, trying to find some position that would make the pain bearable. It wasn't easy. Even the slightest movement brought fresh waves of agony and nausea. The hours dragged on, and on, until Iolaus felt like the night had lasted for weeks. He tried remembering old adventures, old loves, tried rehearsing jokes in his head…anything to take his mind off the pain. Nothing worked.

Discord's cruel laugher stayed in his head long after she had vanished from the cell. That goddess sure knew how to hold a grudge. Iolaus tried imagining all the (massively unpleasant) things he'd like to do to her if he could get his hands on Artemis' bow for just five more minutes…that didn't distract him for long either. Eventually the sky he could see through the tiny barred window of the cell changed from the black of night to the deep blue of early dawn.

Gabrielle had slept through the night. Even through his exchange with Discord, though Iolaus suspected the goddess might have had something to do with that. Once he had assured himself she was sleeping normally, Iolaus left her alone. If they were going to get out of this, it would be Gabrielle doing most of the work. He wasn't sure he could stand (didn't have the courage to try it, yet), let alone walk. He certainly couldn't fight.

"Gabrielle." His voice was a hoarse croak. Iolaus turned his head toward her, swallowed and tried again. "Gabrielle." Stronger this time: she heard him.

Gabrielle looked up slowly, realised where she was and came awake with a start. "Iolaus?" She got to her feet as she spoke. "Gods, you look awful."

He forced a smile. "Thanks."

Kneeling beside him, Gabrielle lifted a hand to his face. She met his eyes, her face full of concern. "You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Even breathing seemed to hurt. "…But that's…the least of my worries …right now."

Gabrielle stroked his cheek gently. "It's not the least of mine, Iolaus." He drew breath to speak, she interrupted. "I know what you mean. We have to get out of here."

"Uh…" Iolaus did manage the smile this time, "…you have to get us out of here. I'm afraid I won't be much help."

"Right."

There was a sound from the door and Gabrielle turned around. Moments later the door swung open —_ it opens outward_, she noted — and a number of men walked in, followed by…

"Discord." Iolaus' voice was a mere whisper.

One of the men looked at Iolaus. "Phylas wants to see you," he said gruffly. He gestured and two of the others dragged the wounded hunter to his feet.

Iolaus ground his teeth together, determined not to cry out. He wouldn't give Discord the satisfaction.

Gabrielle saw Iolaus pale. "Stop it!" she cried. "He's hurt. Leave him alone!" She kicked out at the nearest guard: an instinctive reaction. He dodged her kick and grabbed for her. Two other guards converged on her and Gabrielle took a breath, bracing herself for the fight.

"Stop!" Discord snapped. She gestured to the guards holding Iolaus. "Take him to Phylas. And leave _her_ alone." The goddess's cold green eyes turned toward Gabrielle. "She's mine."

And Gabrielle had to stand there, powerless to move, as they took Iolaus away from her. The goddess's eyes bored into her, drinking her pain and frustration like a sweet wine before she vanished in a shower of sparks. The cell door slammed shut behind the guards and Gabrielle was left alone.

***

_Oh, gods. What do I do now?_

Gabrielle, released from Discord's hold, ran for the door as it closed. She scrabbled for some hold on the wood, pulled at the door. It wouldn't open, but then, she hadn't really expected it to. Frustrated, she leaned back against the wall beside the door.

She knew where they were now. That guard had mentioned Phylas. So they were in Kerris. That meant she knew Xena was on her way, whether she and Hercules knew what had happened or not. Xena… As if her best friend's name was a key, Gabrielle heard her voice in her mind:

_Calm down, Gabrielle. Focus._

With the thought, she felt herself calm instantly. Gabrielle took a few deep breaths and tried to focus her thoughts. What was going to happen to Iolaus? _If this was about killing us we'd be having this conversation in Charon's boat._ True enough. So they — whoever _they_ were — wanted something else from him. Well, there was nothing she could do for Iolaus locked in this cell. _Focus…_ So the first thing was to try and get out.

Gabrielle stepped away from the wall and walked slowly around the cell. The walls were made of stone, so was the floor. The roof…what about the roof? With daylight coming in through the window she could see it clearly. Wooden boards. It was a high ceiling, she didn't think she could reach it even if it was weak enough for her to break through it. She decided to make that plan B.

The cell had one window. Gabrielle stood in the middle of the floor for a good look at it. It was small…maybe, without the bars, she'd be able to squeeze through. It hadn't been an option the previous night: they'd been trying to figure an escape for both of them. She moved closer and reached for the bars in the window. They were out of her reach, but she kept trying until she touched one. Absolutely secure.

_

Come on, Gabrielle. What would Xena do?

Xena wouldn't be locked up in the first place.

OK…well…Autolycus then.

He'd pick the lock. He's good at that.

_

Alright, then. She returned to the door and bent down to take a look at the lock. Gabrielle didn't think this was really one of her skills, but…the damn door didn't even have a lock. It must be bolted or barred. Zeus! Heroes never have this problem!

Xena would just kick the door down, wouldn't she? Gabrielle, out of options, shrugged inwardly. _Well, it's gotta be worth a try._ She backed off from the door, almost to the opposite wall. Even a year ago, Gabrielle would never have tried this. But she'd been learning. She was getting better at this. OK, here goes.

She ran at the door, leapt toward it with both feet outstretched. Well, it was _almost_ what Xena would have done. To Gabrielle's utter amazement, the door collapsed under the force of her blow. Carried through it by her own momentum, Gabrielle fell heavily to the ground, landing amid a pile of splinters: the remains of the door. "Huh. Need to work on the landing part," she muttered to herself.

***

The watching goddess smiled. She hadn't intended to turn the door into sawdust. "I guess I overdid it." She walked around Gabrielle as she slowly got to her feet. "Ooh, I bet that hurt. Now come along, Blondie. You don't have a lot of time."

***

That had been a painful landing, but she picked herself up and dusted herself off, glad that all she had so far was bruises. The noise should have alerted someone, but Gabrielle couldn't hear any sounds of approach. That was odd…but if luck was finally with her she wasn't going to question it.

Cautiously, Gabrielle began to walk away from the cell. She stayed close to the wall, but it was a fairly redundant gesture: there was nowhere to hide if anyone came along. She paused beneath a wall sconce holding a torch. The torch had obviously been there all night: it was only smouldering now, almost burnt out. Gabrielle lifted it from the wall. She weighed it a few times in her hands, listening in case anyone was nearby. Then she swung the torch against the wall a few times. The burning head of the torch broke away under this assault. What remained wasn't exactly her staff, but it would be a weapon if she needed it. Feeling a little safer, she moved on.

***

Discord smiled. This was perfect. "That's right, Blondie. We'll find you something you can do some real damage with along the way. Come along. This way."

Ares had been right. This was _fun._

***

Xena had a rough idea of the layout of the city from her earlier visit, and talking with Accolon had filled in a few more details. She knew where she was going. Xena wouldn't allow herself to think of Hercules, left to fight alone outside the city. If anyone could take care of himself, Hercules could. Her job was to find Phylas.

Accolon said his headquarters were in the central square. Xena left her sword in its sheath, but moved through the city warily, all her senses alert. She tried to stay in backstreets and alleys as far as possible. There was less chance of being noticed that way and she didn't want to have to fight. It would take too long and she would need all her strength when she found Phylas.

She walked into the square with a feeling of foreboding. The square appeared empty, no one visible at all. It was obviously a trap. She took a few more steps forward, slowly, her eyes taking in the whole scene, noting the places of concealment, looking for possible escapes. Her hand stayed close to her chakram, her whole body tense, ready for action.

"That's far enough, Xena." Phylas stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Phylas," she said. Her voice was even, her face revealed nothing. But this was a face from her past…

_…Fighting, men dropping like flies around her. Surveying the bruised faces with contempt. "You'll have to do better than that to kill Hercules." … Her fury when both the demi-god and his friend escaped her trap … of all her men, only Phylas had the courage to risk her anger: "Xena, you failed. It happens. We regroup and move on. Try again in a few months." … She had almost killed him for his insolence, even as his sensible words penetrated the red cloud of her bloodlust and madness … But when she took his advice it was to Darphus she turned … Darphus who betrayed her … Another memory: the gauntlet, and Phylas was there, too, his face impassive among the rest …_ Xena hadn't seen him since.

Phylas' voice brought her sharply back to the present. "…And Hercules. Welcome to Kerris."

Xena's eyes were fixed on Phylas, waiting for him to make his move. She saw Hercules on the edge of her vision as he came up to her side. "What kept you?" she asked him by way of greeting. Raising her voice Xena addressed Phylas. "I'm surprised you're pleased to see us." The necessary move in his game. She had to see how it would play out.

If Phylas was nervous at all, he didn't show it. "Of course I'm pleased to see you. I've even prepared a welcoming gift." At the words, Phylas' men stepped out of hiding: the two heroes were surrounded by crossbows.

Xena had been expecting the move and didn't flinch. Hercules muttered, "Great," and Xena had to stop herself smiling. She'd warned him Phylas would do something like this.

Phylas was still speaking. "And now you're going to leave. You don't want to outstay your welcome."

Xena lifted a hand to her chakram. "You've got to be kidding, Phylas. We have unfinished business, you and I." A crossbow is useless without its string, and she could cut three at a time with her chakram. Phylas knew that.

He sighed dramatically and raised his hands. "Oh, really, Xena. I didn't want to have to do this."

Before she could ask what he meant — not that she was going to — Phylas moved toward the pillar that had concealed him earlier. Xena braced herself for an attack, but that wasn't what he had in mind. Phylas came back into sight, with a prisoner.

Xena heard Hercules' sharp intake of breath. She heard him say, "Iolaus," his voice determinedly unemotional.

Phylas held the hunter's body tightly against his, the blade of his sword resting against his throat. "You both leave, and don't come back." Phylas made his offer. "And I'll let him live."

Xena's hand closed on her chakram. "In your dreams, Phylas!" she shouted defiantly.

Calmly, he smiled at her. "I wouldn't do that, Xena."

Hercules voice, quietly so only she would hear it: "Do it, Xena."

Even more quietly, Xena confessed. "I can't. Phylas knows every move I can make. He'd make sure I hit Iolaus."

"If we do what he wants, will he keep his word?"

"Not a chance."

"Then we don't have a lot of choice here, Xena."

Xena shifted her gaze from Phylas to Iolaus and for a moment their eyes met. Xena read a message there. She spoke two words to Hercules: "Be ready."

***

Cold steel at his throat and nothing he could do about it.

Phylas' hand was closed around Iolaus' good arm with a grip like iron; Iolaus could barely move at all. He looked across the square and saw Xena there. She was looking past him, her eyes fixed on Phylas. Her chakram was in her hand. But Iolaus knew her well enough to see that she was unwilling to use it. Iolaus could feel the tension in the body of the man who held him. He knew that the instant Xena moved he, Iolaus, would become Phylas' shield. But he also knew what the cost could be if they didn't stop Phylas now.

He stared at Xena, willing her to meet his eyes. For just an instant, no more than the blink of an eye, she did. _Do it, Xena._ Silently, he begged her to understand the message in his eyes. _I've got enough strength left to duck. I hope._

For Iolaus, it all seemed to happen incredibly slowly. Afterwards, he found he could recall everything perfectly, each action distinct in his memory.

Iolaus saw Xena's lip curl as the indecision in her eyes faded. Only then did he let himself look past her, to Hercules. He saw his friend's lips move as he spoke quietly to Xena. Iolaus couldn't make out the words.

He saw Xena begin to raise the chakram, a subtle movement, no more than the tensing of her muscles. He felt the warm body at his back jerk. The fingers on his arm closed convulsively and became limp. The sword at Iolaus' throat fell away. Iolaus began to pull away from Phylas' grip, turning as he did so in anticipation of an attack. He saw Phylas fall, to his knees, then face first to the ground. There was an arrow buried deep in his back.

Hardly able to believe it, Iolaus looked beyond the body.

To see Gabrielle standing there, a longbow in her hands.

***

For a full five seconds no one moved. That's a terribly long time in such screaming tension. Then Xena moved, her hand snapping forward to catch the crossbow bolt speeding toward her. In the same movement she threw her chakram…

All Hades broke loose.

Xena, sword in hand, cut her way through Phylas' warriors. These men were Ares' elite: they were good. She blocked one blow almost casually, the sword whirled in her hand and she killed the man attacking her back without even turning around. The chakram whistled through the air again, slicing through three swords before it returned to her hand.

Hercules was trying to get to Iolaus. The few men foolish enough to get in his way he dealt with quickly: bodies flew right and left and not one of them even got near him. Until a new opponent appeared in his path: Discord materialised in a flash of light. Hercules was forced to slow his advance to deal with her.

The dark goddess was carrying a spear. In the same instant she appeared — so fast Hercules had no time to react — she released it, not a throw, but directing it with her power. Not toward Hercules, but toward Iolaus. Hercules ripped the sword from the hand of the nearest warrior and threw it. His strength matched Discord's power and his mighty cast deflected the spear. He turned to Discord, saw her laughing, and prepared to fight.

Then she vanished, her malicious laughter echoing through his head.

The moment he met Gabrielle's eyes, Iolaus felt a new wave of pain wash over him. His knees buckled, and he sank to the ground. He stayed there, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Gabrielle crossed the distance between them in a few steps. "Iolaus! Are you alright?"

Iolaus raised a hand to his shoulder, as if that could somehow contain the pain. "I…will be," he managed to say. He raised his eyes to hers, still shocked by what she had done. "Gabrielle…what did you do?"

It was an unthinking question, but her reply was even more surprising. "I killed the bastard," she said firmly. It was so unlike her.

But Iolaus didn't have time to wonder. A shadow fell across them and he gasped out a warning. Gabrielle was still holding the bow. She blocked the attack with it, wielding the bow like her staff. The attacker fell, but the bow had been broken by the force of her last blow: a longbow was built to take tension, not impact. Desperately, she looked around for another weapon. As another warrior approached them, she snatched up the only thing available: Phylas' sword.

"Gabrielle!" Iolaus blurted out. "Do you know how to use that?"

She threw a quick glance at him over her shoulder. "I'll learn!" She stood ready, the point of the sword low.

For the rest of her life, the battle she fought was nothing but a blur to Gabrielle. She remembered blocking the warrior's advance with the bow. She remembered her panicked search for another weapon, remembered snatching up the sword, standing in front of Iolaus protectively. After that…everything seemed to happen through a haze of red. There was a roaring in her ears that had nothing to do with battle-noise, a fury in her blood she had never felt before.

A few things she did remember: disjointed images.

…The face of the first man she killed — he virtually fell on the sword she held…

…shouting a challenge…

…fierce joy mingled with contempt for her attackers as she fought…

And finally, Xena's face before hers, a stinging slap, and reality crashing in when she saw the bloody sword in her hands.

***

**Some hours later…   
**

Xena finished her examination and looked up. "I think it'll be okay, Iolaus. No promises, though." She was standing behind him; as she spoke it was Hercules who saw her eyes, saw that she was lying.

"Thanks, Xena," Iolaus said.

Xena moved back to the fire where the water was now boiling. She picked up the packet of herbs Gabrielle had given her — she had carried that little bag through everything — and poured a generous dose into the water. She left the mixture near the fire to steep. About to turn away, she found her way blocked by Hercules.

"You wouldn't tell him. Will you tell me?"

Xena looked into the blue eyes of her friend and knew she couldn't lie to him. She took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "He's been through enough — I couldn't see the point of worrying him when I'm not sure."

"The truth, Xena."

"It's the shoulder blade. It's broken and I don't think it's set quite right."

"I don't understand. Why don't you fix it?"

"Because if I tried, I'd could dislodge the wound he took a few days ago. I'd be doing more harm than good."

"But if it heals wrong…" Hercules' eyes flickered toward his friend.

Xena simply gave him a direct look. "I know." Xena's mind wasn't really on the subject, though. Her eyes followed Gabrielle as she rose again and walked away from the clearing. If only her wounds were so easy to heal…

Iolaus, too, watched Gabrielle go. The bard had hardly spoken since they left Kerris. When she had talked, it had only been to answer a question, with as few words a possible. Given that Gabrielle could talk the ear off a Titan, that was more than worrying. Xena had tried to talk to her and been pushed away.

Iolaus sat and thought about it for a few moments then got up to follow her. Xena guessed what he was doing and moved to stop him.

"Let him go, Xena." Hercules' voice, his hand gentle on her arm, brought her up short. "Maybe he can help her."

Xena frowned, unconvinced. Still, Iolaus did know her pretty well. "Maybe," she agreed, turning back toward the fire.

Iolaus found her sitting on a fallen log, staring into space, her hands clasped in her lap. Silently, he joined her. She didn't even look at him. For a long while they both stayed that way, neither one of them speaking.

Then Gabrielle said, "How many more?" Her voice sounded like she was crying, but her eyes were dry.

Iolaus didn't understand what she meant. He met her eyes with a questioning glance.

"How many?" she asked again. She wouldn't look at him. "How many do I have to kill before I become a monster? Before I stop caring."

Iolaus shook his head. "You won't. That's not who you are."

"You sound so sure," Gabrielle said quietly. She added, "There was a time I thought I would never kill."

He reached for her hand. "I am sure, Gabrielle. I know your heart."

Now the tears began to flow. "I wish I could believe you."

"Do you think I'd lie to you, Gabrielle?" Iolaus let go of her hand, raised his hand to her face and gently turned her to face him. "How many times do you think Hercules has killed? Don't you think he still cares? Or me — I've taken a life before, many times."

Her green eyes met his, but she said nothing.

Iolaus felt awkward, he didn't know how to reach her. All he could do was keep talking, hope something he said would mean something. "I've fought in more battles than I can count," he told her. "In an army, it's all about surviving — kill or be killed. You end so many lives…if you stopped to think that every one of them is somebody's son you'd never do it. You can't afford to care." He took a deep breath, a few memories of his own intruding. "But that doesn't make you a monster, it makes you a soldier. Gabrielle…" He was looking into her eyes, begging her to hear him. "…every time you've killed, you've made a specific decision. And you haven't been wrong once. Stop beating yourself up over it."

Gabrielle looked away. "You don't understand," she said despairingly.

"I do…"

"No."

"Gabrielle, what matters isn't _what_ you did, it's _why_. You saved a life." It had been his life she saved…Iolaus was acutely aware of it.

She shook her head. "Iolaus…I know that. But you don't understand." She began to speak faster, her words tumbling out as if she was afraid to pause for breath. "It wasn't a decision. Everything happened so fast — I hurt myself getting out of that cell — my head was all cloudy — when I saw you with Phylas — I don't know what happened — it's all a blur — "

Iolaus touched her lips with one gentle hand, stemming the torrent of words, trying to calm her. He would have given anything to be able to take her in his arms, but he knew he'd never be able to stand the pain of his broken shoulder. All he could do was take her hand.

Something in Gabrielle's words was nagging at him, something sounded…wrong? …familiar?…what? But the thought danced just out of reach.

"Iolaus…I just need to be alone right now. Would you mind?" She pulled her hand away from his.

Hurt by that, trying not to show it, Iolaus nodded. If he could help her at all, he mustn't spoil it by refusing to respect her decisions. He stood up reluctantly. Softly, he said, "We're all here for you, Gabrielle. Remember that." Then, because he had no choice, he walked away.


	5. Aftermath

Xena shook her head. "No, you're wrong, Hercules. I've seen battle rage before. I've _felt_ it enough times. What I saw in Gabrielle's eyes was something else."

Hercules shrugged. He didn't know Gabrielle that well, he wasn't going to press the point. "Whatever you say, Xena. But if that's…" He stopped as Xena's eyes narrowed and she looked beyond him. He turned round…it was just Iolaus, walking back to the camp. One look at the dejected set of the hunter's shoulders told him his talk with Gabrielle had not gone well.

Xena picked up the herbs that had been steeping beside the fire and took the bowl to Iolaus.

He accepted it with a brief smile. "This isn't the same stuff you gave me before, is it?" he asked her.

"Nope. Just a nice, safe brew that'll take away enough of the pain to let you sleep." Xena's look was sympathetic. "Now don't argue — you need it." She paused, watching him drink. "How's Gabrielle?" she asked.

Iolaus didn't need to tell her; the answer was written on his face. "Not good, Xena," he said. Briefly, he gave them both a report of the conversation. "Herc, there was something about what she said… Tell me if this means anything to you."

_Gabrielle: "It wasn't a decision. Everything happened so fast — I hurt myself getting out of that cell — my head was all cloudy — when I saw you with Phylas — I don't know what happened — it's all a blur — "_

Xena listened, her dark brows drawn together in a frown. It certainly didn't sound like Gabrielle.

Hercules, too, was frowning, but unlike Xena, he guessed where his friend was going with this. When Iolaus finished, his eyes were begging Hercules for an answer.

Hercules admitted, "Yeah, it does sound familiar. But, Iolaus, Strife's dead."

"Can you tell me his sister doesn't have the same powers?" Iolaus pressed.

Xena looked at him sharply. "Discord?" she asked coldly.

Iolaus nodded. "She as good as admitted she was responsible for this," — he rubbed his wounded shoulder briefly — "and she threatened to hurt Gabrielle. I don't know why."

"…So she helped Gabrielle escape and brought her into the middle of that battle," Hercules concluded thoughtfully. "She did something to her mind, made her kill…" the demi-god shook his head. "It does sound like Discord's idea of fun. And I did see her there at the battle."

The warrior princess narrowed her eyes in fury. "Where can I find her?" she asked Hercules.

Hercules took one look at her and said calmly, "Oh, no you don't, Xena. If someone's going after Discord, it'll be me."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because _if_ she is responsible for this, she's a lot more subtle than Strife ever was. I don't want her working on you, too."

"What about you?" Xena asked impatiently.

"Well, there are some advantages to being half god. Besides…isn't it time you rode to Amphipolis?"

_Amphipolis…_ Hearing the word, Xena shuddered with a chill of foreboding: a feeling she always associated with the presence of Ares.

***

The laughter of Ares echoed through the Halls of War. This was too perfect…too rare. By sending Xena to Amphipolis, Hercules was playing right into his plans.

"I didn't think I'd see the day Hercules would help me," the god sniggered, as Discord joined in his laughter.

"It's not that perfect, Ares," Discord said suddenly. "If she rides at once, she'll get there ahead of your army."

"She could," Ares agreed, "but she won't. She's too worried about her precious Gabrielle." He stepped closer to the goddess, pulling her into his arms. "You did very well there, my dear. You must tell me how you did it."

Discord looked up at Ares with an impudent smile. "I might…if you make it worth my while." She began to walk away from him.

"Discord…" It sounded like a warning, but Ares had risen from his throne and was following her. She turned back, teasing, and vanished. With a sigh, Ares did the same. The explanations could wait.

***

**Night, Amphipolis. **

Above the village, the warriors were gathering. Clad in black, faces darkened with dirt, they were barely visible beneath the trees. Many of them were mounted and the restive breathing of the horses occasionally broke the silence. Weapons were checked, swords loosened in scabbards.

One man struck a flint, lighting a torch from the sparks. The first, tentative flame was fanned into a blaze, and the torch offered to another man. The first torch gave birth for another, and the flames were passed steadily along the line, until the gathered warriors were standing in a bright circle of light, almost every man carrying a burning torch.

Below them, a shout was heard. Moments later, a bell began to toll. An alarm: a warning. Too late.

For the gathered warriors, that warning bell was their signal. Spurs put to horses, they rode down on the doomed town with battlecries and shouts of eager rage. From all sides they rode, their horses' hooves like thunder in the clear night. Burning torches were thrown onto the thatched roofs of buildings, others held to the stacks of gathered hay, some cast through shuttered windows into homes. Fire cast a great orange glow to the heavens, lighting up the night like a beacon of death.

Swords flashed in the firelight. Warcries mingled with the shrill whinnying of the horses, with the roaring of the flames, with the clash of metal against metal as a few brave men attempted to defend their poor homes. The screams of the dying added to the battle noise.

The defenders were courageous, but the town could not win.

In the cold, cruel light of dawn, there would be nothing left of Amphipolis but ashes.

***

Iolaus was worried.

They had all spent a fairly disturbed night. Iolaus, helped somewhat by the painkilling medicine, had probably had the easiest night. Gabrielle, suffering a pain no herbal mixture could dull or take away, barely slept at all. Every time she slipped into sleep, she would find herself waking. Not with nightmares, exactly, but with the image of a bloody sword in her hand and a dreadful feeling of exultation filling her soul.

Hercules and Xena took turns on watch during the night: they weren't all that far from Kerris, and there were still plenty of warriors out there who had been defeated and might want revenge. Even off watch, however, neither of them had slept well, Xena full of anxiety both for Gabrielle and for her hometown; Hercules concerned for his best friend, and trying to work out what Discord hoped to gain from what she'd done to Gabrielle. If Iolaus has guessed right.

When morning came, they shared a meagre breakfast — just what they hadn't eaten the previous night — and discussed their plans while they ate. Hercules didn't want to leave the wounded Iolaus alone, knowing that Discord could easily come after him again. But Xena was determined to ride to Amphipolis and Hercules equally determined to track down Ares and find out what was going on. It was Gabrielle who had pointed out that Discord wouldn't enter the temple of another god. "…So if that's all you're worried about Iolaus and I could wait at the temple of Asclepius in Thrace." That statement had been the first intimation that she didn't plan to ride with Xena.

No one had argued with her suggestion. Somehow it ended up being Xena who accompanied them to the temple: the warrior princess was torn between haste and concern for her best friend. That journey had taken longer than it should have, as they called into the tavern in Thrace when they passed, to find Gabrielle's pack, which of course included her scrolls.

For Iolaus, just walking to the temple had been tiring — and painful. He was beginning to forget how it felt not to be in pain. Iolaus had always been able to shrug off hardships; he had a natural optimism and an irrepressible spirit that meant even the worst tragedies of his life had never kept him low for long. The constant pain was wearing him down, however, and the strain was starting to show. The medicines available at the temple helped, but Iolaus wouldn't accept anything that would send him to sleep or that might affect his mind, so the best they could do for him was dull the pain, not get rid of it.

It wasn't for himself that Iolaus worried, though. It was Hercules — and Gabrielle. When Hercules and Xena left to go after Phylas, it hadn't been easy for Iolaus, but he hadn't _worried._ There couldn't possibly be anything out there that Hercules and Xena couldn't handle between them. But that was before they'd known the gods were involved. Now Hercules had gone off alone, and he was going after Ares. Ares, who hated Herc — if it was possible — even more than Hera did. Ares, omnipresent in their lives, always looking for the chance to kill Hercules. One day, Iolaus thought with a sinking heart, Ares would succeed. He was a god, after all, and Hercules' luck wouldn't last for eternity. Iolaus was worried.

And for Gabrielle he was more than worried. The previous night she had been so unlike herself, pushing him away, even pushing Xena away, not talking except to snap a "Go away" or "Leave me alone". With the morning, she had seemed better, but it was a thin façade. She said all the right things, responded to the conversation well enough, but that was all. She hadn't smiled once. She hadn't told a story or badgered Iolaus for one. Iolaus had seen the anxious looks Xena directed at her friend, but neither of them could do anything.

Iolaus ruthlessly suppressed his own agitation as they waited in the temple. Waiting had never been one of his talents. He watched from across the room as Gabrielle opened her pack. She rummaged around and finally came up with a quill, ink and the scroll she had been working on during the festival. For a while, the room was silent. Gabrielle spread her scroll out on the table and began to work; Iolaus made himself sit down and made a conscious effort to relax, listening to the rhythmic scratch-scratch of Gabrielle's quill.

Suddenly Gabrielle stopped writing and threw the quill down with an irritated sound. Iolaus looked up in time to see her pick up the scroll roughly and throw it across the room. Then she stood up, her chair scraping across the tiled floor loudly and stalked to the window.

Yeah. He was worried.

***

It was mid morning when Xena finally rode out of Thrace.

The road that ran from Thrace to Amphipolis was a well-travelled route. Xena's eyes picked out what could have been signs of an army's passing, but she wasn't sure. It could have been a merchant caravan with a lot of guards, or even a group of travellers banded together for safety. She saw no signs of battle or destruction along the way, and by the time she reached the head of the valley she was telling herself to stop being paranoid. Yet she remembered her feeling of foreboding the previous night: the certainly, just for an instant, that Ares was watching them.

Xena's heart lifted slightly at the sight of the familiar landscape she would always remember as home. She and Argo crested the hill and looked down upon the valley… and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the first wisps of rising smoke. She urged Argo to move faster and, her heart beginning to pound, she rode down.

From a distance she could see the ruin of the town: not a building left standing, the remains of what had once been homes still smouldering slightly. Fear clutched at her heart and she urged Argo even faster. Just before they reached the outer buildings of the town, Argo slowed, the mare's head hanging. Xena leaned forward and patted the mare's neck. She had pushed the horse too hard; she was exhausted. Xena slid down from the saddle and continued on foot, leading the mare by the reins. Something inside her was telling her to run, not walk, find what was left of Cyrene's tavern…but Xena forced herself to move slowly, her every sense alert, aware of her weapons within easy reach.

The experienced eyes of a woman who had led armies, who once had revelled in this kind of destruction, moved over the wreckage of the town and pieced the story together easily: the direction of the attack, the size of the force…there appeared to have been very little attempt at a defence, most likely the town had been taken completely by surprise…

Personal details kept slipping past her warrior's focus: that house belonged to Lasca and her husband, they had three children, the youngest just three months old…the grain silo, now just a pile of ashes, only days ago Xena had been helping Toris to repair it…the body of a man she recognised, his sword, broken, lying inches from his dead hand…

A body she didn't recognise caught Xena's eye and she released Argo's reins, picking her way through the shell of a house for a closer look. The black leather was typical of Ares' warriors and she grasped the tunic firmly, turning the body over. Xena ignored the gaping wound that had killed him. She was looking for some sign of who sent this army to her town. She found it: the mark of Phylas on the sleeve of his tunic. Phylas. Which meant Ares.

And there was obviously not a soul left alive in this town.

Sick with terror now, Xena moved on, seeking Cyrene's tavern. She found it: being partly built of stone it was in a better state than the rest of the town: no roof, three of the walls gone, but the foundation and the fireplace intact. Xena walked up to the tavern. She was beginning to choke on the smoky air, her eyes were stinging with it. But she couldn't stop until she knew. The door was smashed to pieces, the ragged remains hanging crazily off the hinges. With an unsteady hand, Xena pushed the splintered door aside.

Just inside she found the body of a woman, lying on her back, her blue skirt soaked through with blood, dark hair covering her face. Retaining control of herself by only the most fragile thread, Xena knelt beside the body and reached out to lift those tangled locks away from the face.

***

Approaching the temple of Ares, Hercules could hear raised voices from some distance away. The two immortals were in the middle of a major argument.

Ares' voice, not quite a shout, the words clipped and angry. "No more games, Discord. I want some answers from you."

"I got a little carried away. Okay, I admit it. It worked, didn't it?"

"I told you to keep her out of the way."

"You told me," Discord corrected, "to get her away from Xena. I did."

They were talking about Gabrielle. Hercules crept closer to them, hoping Ares was too absorbed in the argument to sense his presence. This was certainly easier than asking for the information he wanted.

Ares certainly hadn't noticed the intruder. He rounded on Discord, his voice becoming a shout. "By killing _my warlord?!!_ That's a bit more than getting carried away." In a lightning change of mood, he added curiously, "How did you get the good-as-gold Gabrielle to do that anyway?"

Discord grinned at him. "That only took a tiny little push," she informed the war god. "She did it to protect her beloved hunter." The goddess was boasting, buffing her black-glossed fingernails on her bodice as she spoke. "The rest was harder. I had to take over."

This statement jolted Hercules into responding. Surely even Discord wouldn't — Unable to stop himself, Hercules blurted out, "You did _what?_"

Ares threw up his hands at the sight of the demi-god. "Who invited you?" he asked.

But neither Hercules nor Discord was listening. Their gazes locked, Hercules' eyes boring into her until she looked away with a laugh.

"Take over," Discord repeated, her tone deliberately patronising. "Possession, dummy. _You know._"

_Hercules stepped back, releasing his hold on the woman as if he'd been burned. "Hera," he said grimly, the hated name a curse on his lips._

_Her eyes met his, a malicious smile playing about her lips and he wondered how he had not seen it before. "That's right, Hercules," she taunted. "You may have stolen Hippolyta's heart and her mind, but I, **I** control her body."_

Discord had done _that_ to _Gabrielle_!?! It didn't make sense.

Stunned, he said, "But Gabrielle thinks it was her doing…"

Proudly, Discord smiled. "A small refinement. I'm quite pleased with that, actually."

Discord was standing just a few paces away from Hercules. With an incoherent roar of anger he moved toward her, striking out with both fists. Ares just watched with amusement as Discord gave a wicked grin and vanished, leaving Hercules punching empty air. The goddess re-materialised a short distance away from the furious demi-god.

"Nice try," she said sarcastically, before winking out again.

It was Ares' turn. "Alright," he told Hercules. "You got what you came for. Now, get out of my temple."

Hercules wasn't ready to leave, just yet. "Why?" he demanded of the god. "What do you have to gain from destroying Gabrielle?" But even as he asked the question he knew the what answer would be.

"Can't you guess, brother?"

"Xena," Hercules said grimly.

The god smiled evilly. "Xena," he confirmed. "I really should thank you, you know."

Dreading the answer, Hercules asked slowly, "For what?"

"You sent Xena exactly where I wanted her. Without your help, she would never have gone alone — "

The speed of Hercules' attack took even Ares by surprise. His taunting words were cut off as the demi-god grabbed him by the front of his leather vest and lifted him off the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Hercules demanded. "What have you done?"

The god's black eyes met his; Ares was holding back laughter. With impressive dignity, considering his position, Ares said, "Since it's too late for you to change anything, I'll tell you. Are you going let me down?" He waited until Hercules released him, straightening his clothing as the demi-god stepped away. "I really want you to appreciate this, Hercules. It was brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"Save the speeches for someone who cares, Ares. _What have you done?_"

That evil smile again. "Last night, while you were all trying to comfort the irritating blonde, my army was attacking Amphipolis." Ares gestured, and Hercules saw the night battle: _mounted warriors riding down on the defenceless town…casually tossed torches turning the houses into bonfires…the few defenders, a desperate, losing battle…the screams of the dying…the utter destruction of Xena's home._ And over the images, Hercules heard Ares' voice: "It was over long before dawn. Xena is there now, brother. Would you like to see what she'll find there?" The vision disappeared, and he was left with Ares, teasing. "You know, don't you? You know exactly how she'll react. And I, her former mentor, will be there to help."

With quiet resolve, Hercules told him, "I'm not going to let you do that."

"What makes you think you can stop me? I told you, you're already too late. Xena's there."

The horror of it was that Ares was probably right.

"Well, it's been fun, brother. Gotta fly." And with a scarlet shower of sparks, Ares vanished.

Hercules, fear rising in his heart, left the temple at a run. If Gabrielle had been with Xena he wouldn't have worried. But Xena was alone. And if Ares had told him the truth, there was no telling what she might do when she found the ruins of her home.

It would take him too long to reach her. He would, as Ares predicted, be too late. But he had to try. Fear for his friend lent him speed as he ran. To Amphipolis.

***

A sudden, choking sob escaped Xena's lips as she stared down at the dead woman's features. She had been so sure…but this was no one she knew. It was several minutes before the warrior woman regained control of her emotions. She stayed there, kneeling on the ashy floor of the ruined tavern, the tears in her eyes — so she insisted to herself — the result of the smoky air. Finally, Xena rose, and it was then that the incongruity of what she'd found began to penetrate.

This was Cyrene's place, yet the only body here was that of a woman Xena had never seen before. Xena looked around her, taking in the scene with a more critical eye. Three of the long tables had been smashed, they were all fire damaged. A barrel of — well, wine would be a good guess — seemed to have helped the spread of the fire. Yet there was no sign that the tavern had been in use: there should be tankards among the rubble: they were pewter and wouldn't burn. No plates or food, either.

Xena picked her way through the mess to the fireplace. Many of the buildings were still smouldering, including the tavern. The fires that had caused this destruction were hours old — Xena could guess this had been a night attack — yet the fireplace of the tavern, usually built to burn all night, was cold.

What in Tartarus was going on?

A sudden thought occurred, a possible explanation for what she was seeing. Xena marched out of the tavern quickly, leaping into Argo's saddle, for an instant forgetting her beloved mare's exhaustion.

"C'mon, Argo, we're not going far," she urged the mare in a soft voice. Together, they rode out of the town. It wasn't far at all to the crypt where her brother was buried. Reaching it, Xena dismounted quickly, giving the mare a grateful pat before loosing her to graze. She walked into the stone crypt warily…

Xena's sword was in her hand and swinging to block the warning thrust before she was even consciously aware she had company. The two swords met with a clang that echoed through the chamber and Xena met the eyes of her assailant.

"Toris! It's me — Xena!"

He lowered his weapon slowly and she saw the desperation in his eyes fade. "Xena. Thank the gods." He sheathed his sword and she saw his arm was wrapped in a blood-soaked bandage.

"Toris…what happened? Where's mother?" As Xena asked the question, though, she saw Cyrene emerging from the shadows. The relief was overwhelming. Unable to speak, Xena stepped toward the woman, into her mother's waiting arms. No words. No need for words.

Finally, Xena turned back to her brother. "Would you mind telling me," she asked, her voice much gentler than the words, "what in Tartarus happened here?"

He relaxed visibly. "Your warning saved us all."

"Toris, I just rode through Amphipolis. It didn't look 'saved'."

"Just wood and brick, Xena," Cyrene argued. "Toris is right. We didn't have much time, so we chose to save lives."

Xena listened as the two of them explained. Accolon had reached Amphipolis with her message. Xena had told him enough for him to convince at least Cyrene and Toris that the warning really did come from her, and Toris, familiar with the ways of war, had at once sent out some of the young men of the town as scouts. Accolon had told them what Xena and Hercules were doing, and that they would probably have time to prepare; Toris' caution seemed unnecessary. Until two of the men returned with news of an army on the march.

"Xena we only had hours to prepare. There was no time to mount a proper defence and no chance we could win if we tried. So…"

"So you ran. Again," Xena said for him.

Toris shook his head slowly. "No. I organised an evacuation: all the women and children, any men who couldn't or wouldn't fight. Then the rest of us got ready for them."

Xena felt ashamed of her hasty words. Her memories of Toris' refusal to defend their home so many years before were still strong. "How many of you stayed?" she asked, more gently.

He took her question as the apology it was. "Twenty," he said flatly.

"Against an army?" Xena's eyes widened. "What if you'd lost? They would have hunted everyone down…"

"We did lose," Toris interrupted. "Don't make any mistake about that. We all knew the risk we were taking, believe me. But this attack was just diversionary, wasn't it? We trusted you to stop Phylas in time."

Cyrene added softly, "Nothing we did would have saved the town. We can rebuild. Now that you're here the worst is over."

The trust they were placing in her was overwhelming. Xena had a lump in her throat as she embraced her mother once again. "I'm just glad I didn't let you down," she told them.

***

Hercules was almost halfway to Amphipolis when he met Xena on the road. "Ares told me what he'd done to Amphipolis. I was worried about you."

"You thought I'd go crazy?" Xena guessed. A sideways glance, and she added, "Don't you trust me, Hercules?"

"Trust you — completely. Trust Ares — not on your life. But that's not why I was worried. Xena…I know what it's like to lose family."

Of course he did. And Xena had come frighteningly close to losing the last of her family. She was more touched by his concern than she would have admitted. "Ares' army did a thorough job," she told him. "They've destroyed the town. But Accolon got to them in time, Hercules. The people are safe — for now."

"That's good to hear." Hercules let out his breath in a sigh of relief. He'd known just looking at her that the news wasn't all bad, but it was good to have that confirmed. He grinned suddenly. "Ares will be furious." He fell into step beside Argo as Xena signalled the mare to a walk. "So…what now?"

"I'm going to pick up Gabrielle," Xena told him, "then head back to Amphipolis before tonight." She shook her head sadly, remembering the sight of the devastated town. "It's going to take months to rebuild, Hercules. And I have to be there in case that army comes back."

Concerned, he looked up at her. "How bad is the damage?"

"Nothing left but ashes. Mother's tavern isn't so bad: it's mostly brick. But the houses are gone, nearly all the harvested crops…I don't know what they'll do when winter comes. I'm not even sure we can rebuild before then. They lost a lot of the fittest men in the attack, too."

"Sounds like you could use my help."

Xena looked down and met his smiling gaze. "I wasn't going to ask…" she began.

Firmly, he said, "I'm offering. I think Ares will cut his losses and go elsewhere, but we can't be sure. And it sounds like there's a lot of work to do before winter sets in. Anyway, I need somewhere to stay with Iolaus until his wound is healed. Corinth is to far for him to travel."

Gratefully, Xena smiled down at her friend. "Then let's go get them both."

They rode and walked in silence for a while, each of them occupied with their own thoughts. Xena wasn't used to a travelling companion who didn't talk all the time; she had no problem with Hercules' company but she was missing Gabrielle already. Remembering Gabrielle, Xena asked, "Did you have any luck with Ares?"

Hercules grimaced. "Wouldn't call it luck. But…yeah." He hesitated, wondering how much he should say. Xena did have a short temper.

"Well?" Xena prompted.

"Iolaus was right," Hercules told her. "Discord was in a boastful mood: she told me all about it." No, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her the details. "Will knowing she wasn't responsible help Gabrielle?"

"I think so," Xena said, then, more grimly, "That is, I hope so."

***

When they reached the Temple of Asclepius in Thrace, however, there was more bad news waiting for them.

Gabrielle greeted Xena calmly, almost formally. Her eyes were red and sore from weeping. Iolaus, standing behind Gabrielle, met Xena's worried gaze and shook his head. The silent gesture could have meant many things.

Gabrielle asked about Amphipolis and Xena explained what had happened there. "It's going to take a long time to rebuild. Hercules has offered to help…" — a quick smile directed at the demi-god — "So as soon as you're ready we'll head back. I want to get there by tonight in case there's another attack."

Xena had obviously decided everything. Gabrielle interrupted her. "I won't be going with you, Xena."

Xena didn't quite understand her. "Of course you are — "

"I _can't_, Xena. After everything that's happened…" Her voice trailed off.

It was then that Hercules stepped forward. "Gabrielle, listen to me." He stepped close and took her hands as he spoke, gently. "You weren't responsible for what happened at Kerris. It wasn't you. It was Discord."

At first she wouldn't look at him. Then she glanced up and found his intense blue eyes filled with compassion. "Are you sure of that?" she asked, her voice small.

"Certain," Hercules assured her. "I heard her telling Ares how she did it."

Gabrielle allowed him to hold her gaze for a few moments. She knew he was telling the truth. Then she turned away, clasping her hands in front of her, walking a few paces away. Three pairs of eyes followed her. When she turned back to them Gabrielle's voice was quiet, but firm. "Xena…I'm sorry, but it doesn't make any difference. I can't go with you."

Gabrielle's calm resolve left Xena with nothing to say. Shocked into silence — Xena had taken it for granted that they would move on together, just as they always had — she could only stare at Gabrielle.

The silence dragged on.

Eventually, Gabrielle broke it. "I'm going to stay here, Xena. Epeone offered to teach me medicine."

It was impossible to stay silent. "You're staying here?" Xena repeated. "…For good?"

Gabrielle felt near to tears again. "All I know, is that I need time. And I need peace. I have both here." She took a deep breath, blinking hard. Couldn't Xena see how hard this was for her? "It sound like you'll be at Amphipolis for a while. When…when you're ready to move on, come find me." She looked down again, no longer able to bear the intensity of Xena's stare. "Maybe by then I'll have figured out what I want."

Xena could only agree.


	6. This News May Not Be Welcome...

**The Temple of Asclepius in Thrace, Seven Weeks Later.**

Her wrist was aching from the effort, but Gabrielle kept working, grinding the herbs in the bowl into a fine powder. At least these were relatively easy to grind: the leaves and flowers of lobelia and mullein. It was easy to find a rhythm in the work, and the grinding pressure of the pestle, though hard on her wrist when she kept it up too long, was comforting somehow.

Gabrielle felt the warmth of someone standing close to her and turned around, to see Jana watching her work.

"You're getting good at that," Jana commented softly. "I think you have a natural feel for medicine, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle offered her new friend a weak smile. "I have a lot to learn," she said wistfully.

"But you want to learn. That's most important." Jana lifted a covered basket in her hands. "Could you do me a favour and take this lot to Epeone? I've got too much to do here."

"Of course." Gabrielle took the basket and left the room at once. She found Epeone in one of the public rooms, with a man she'd never seen before. The temple was full of strangers, seeking help for themselves or others, so Gabrielle didn't find the man's presence remarkable.

"Gabrielle," Epeone greeted her. "This is a coincidence — I was about to send for you."

"Jana sent me with the bandages," Gabrielle explained, setting the basket down. "Why did you want to see me?"

Epeone turned to the man at her side. "This is Battus from a village in Chalcidice called Melia. He's searching for Hercules."

The announcement took Gabrielle's breath away. She felt an overwhelming concern for someone in trouble, and a riot of memories, even a thread of the old excitement… She caught her breath and kept her voice neutral, asking Battus what the problem was.

Battus was a middle aged man with a nervous habit: he was constantly running a hand through his thinning hair. He told Gabrielle a story she had heard many times before, with different variations: a tale of bandits terrorising his village. He insisted they were not helpless, and had tried to fight. But the attacks were getting worse, and they could no longer keep up the fight without help.

Gabrielle understood at once, but had to tell him she wasn't sure where Hercules was: it was weeks since she had seen him last. "…But the last I heard he was in Amphipolis, and I know Xena is still there." Gabrielle was certain of that. If Xena had left Amphipolis at all she would have come to the temple first. "If you go to Amphipolis and Hercules has moved on, I'm sure Xena would help your village."

Battus was nodding gratefully. "I've heard of Xena," he said, thanking both Gabrielle and Epeone effusively.

The two women exchanged a glance. Gabrielle, on a sudden impulse, said, "I could travel with you, if you like. Xena's a friend of mine and…well, the journey would go faster with company. I know the way."

As Battus accepted her offer with obvious gratitude, Gabrielle turned to Epeone. The healer was gazing at her with a kindly smile.

***

Perhaps an hour later, they were ready to leave the temple. Gabrielle carried her Amazon staff in one hand, with the pack containing her scrolls and supplies slung over one shoulder. In the doorway of the temple, she looked back into the dimly lit interior. This place had been her home for almost two months, in a way she was sorry to be leaving. She wasn't completely sure _why_ she was leaving. The temple had been a haven she badly needed.

Gabrielle was fighting tears as she gave Epeone a farewell hug. "Thank you," she told the healer. "For everything."

As the healer drew away from her, she asked, "Do you know what you want?"

Gabrielle shook her head, almost frightened by the question. "No. I only know I've got to talk to Xena. I can't make any decisions without seeing her again."

Epeone rested a hand on Gabrielle's arm. "I understand that you love her," she told the bard kindly.

"She's my best friend."

"I know," Epeone said. "What I'm trying to say is…your destiny has been linked to Xena's since the day you met. But you should remember that whatever choices you make now will affect the fates of others, too. Perhaps in ways you don't expect."

"I don't understand." Gabrielle frowned.

Epeone smiled. "You will. Promise me something?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Ask me."

"Remember what you've learned here. Whatever you decide, there will always be a place for you here. Should you need it."

Gabrielle couldn't hold back her tears as she hugged the woman again. "Thank you," she said again.

Epeone watched from the temple doors as the bard and her companion set out. She had offered Gabrielle a place, and that offer would stand. But privately she was sure she would never see Gabrielle again. Her path lay elsewhere.

***

**Amphipolis, two days later. **

The last of the bandages fell away and Iolaus flexed his hand cautiously. A bit stiff, but not painful.

"Go easy," Xena told him gently. She moved to stand just behind him, and with firm but gentle hands held his upper arm in place against his body: effectively replacing the straps with her hands. "Okay," she said. "Now let's see that hand. Open it, then make a fist."

Iolaus obeyed, spreading his fingers wide before clenching his fist. That seemed to work, so he tried flexing the wrist. "It feels fine," he told Xena, his relief obvious. "A bit weak, but it's okay."

Xena was more cautious. "That's good," she said. "Now try the elbow." She watched as Iolaus did as she said. "Any pain?" she asked him.

"No. Well…a little. Just an ache."

"That's not unusual," Gabrielle told him. "You'll have to get the muscles used to moving again." When she and Battus reached Amphipolis — just a few hours earlier — after the predictable greetings and welcomes, Xena had asked Gabrielle's advice about Iolaus' injuries. It had been Gabrielle who suggested that it was probably time to remove the splints. But she let Xena do it: Gabrielle had been learning about these things, but Xena had the greater experience.

"Alright, Iolaus," Xena began. "I want to try and move your shoulder. Don't worry too much if it hurts — those bones take longer to heal." She added quickly, "No, don't move. I want you to relax, let me move you."

Iolaus couldn't resist the obvious reply. "You always did that," he grinned at Xena.

She returned his near-flirtatious grin without comment. He never could resist a chance to remind her… She kept one hand resting lightly on his shoulder, so she could feel the movement of the bones beneath his skin. The other hand she slid down to his elbow. With the lightest touch she could manage, she lifted his arm out to the side.

Iolaus drew in his breath with a hiss of pain.

"Hurts?" Xena asked, apparently unnecessarily. She wanted to hear his voice, not his reply.

"Yeah." His voice seemed strong.

"Let's try that again." This time she moved the arm forward. "Relax, Iolaus, don't fight me."

No flippant reply this time, just a muttered, "Sorry."

It seemed better, but he was still in some pain. Xena was trying not to show her concern, just yet. She ran her hands lightly across his shoulder, then repeated the movement more firmly, applying some pressure.

"Ow!" Iolaus yelled suddenly.

Hercules, who had been watching in silence up to that point, looked up quickly at Iolaus' yell. "Xena?" he said sharply.

Xena shook her head and beckoned to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, did they teach you about this?"

"First thing."

"What's wrong?" Iolaus said impatiently.

"Wait just a moment, Iolaus," Gabrielle said softly. She allowed Xena to guide her hand across the hunter's shoulder, taking her time. She was gentle and didn't hurt him, but when she finished she was looking worried. "Discord's work?" was all she said, looking at Xena.

"I'm afraid so," Xena agreed. She moved to sit opposite Iolaus, her eyes seeking out Hercules as she sat down. "Iolaus," she began seriously, "when Discord threw you into that wall, the impact broke your shoulder blade. Because of the damage that had already been done to the joint, I wasn't able to set it. I would have done more harm than good."

Iolaus nodded grimly, understanding. "It's healed badly, is that what you're saying?"

Xena nodded. "It's not as bad as it could be. It will take a while longer to heal, and you're going to have some pain for some time. But you _can_ move it, Iolaus. That's a good sign."

Iolaus shook his head. "Xena. Be straight with me here."

"If you leave it alone it _will_ heal. But, it's never going to be perfect, Iolaus. If the injury was in a different place I might try re-breaking it and setting it properly, but I can't do that with a shoulder."

"Then I guess that's it," Iolaus said. He flexed his hand again: at least that was working well. "Feels good," he commented.

"I'm sorry, Iolaus." Xena said.

Iolaus shook his head. "For what? It would be a lot worse if you hadn't been there." He hesitated a beat. "So…am I better now?"

"Yeah, more or less. I'll leave the splints off. Just keep that sling for a few more weeks. You don't have to wear it all the time, just when the shoulder gives you trouble."

***

"Herc, about this trouble in Melia…" Iolaus began, stopped by the look in his friend's eyes.

"Iolaus," — it was Herc's oh-gods-what-now voice — "if you're going to suggest coming with me…"

Iolaus interrupted quickly, trying to smile, wanting the words to sound casual. "I was just gonna tell you to be careful. Without me there to watch your back, I don't want anyone to stick a knife in it." He gave Hercules a grin.

Hercules was taken aback. He'd been expecting to argue with Iolaus on this one… and dreading losing the argument. He smiled back at Iolaus' implication that he couldn't watch his own back, and gave him an ironic, "Thanks." But it didn't seem to be enough: Iolaus was looking at him as if waiting for something else. Hercules added, "I'll be careful."

"Okay then," Iolaus said. He began to walk away from Hercules, down the path that led away from the village.

Hercules watched him go, a little confused. He knew Iolaus was having a bad day, had questioned in his mind a hundred times the wisdom of waiting until now to tell Iolaus how serious his injury really was. Too late to change that now. But even so, it wasn't like Iolaus to walk away from him like that. The hunter had sounded irritated, even angry.

Hercules remembered_…walking beside a river with Alcemene and Jason, sharing memories of happier times…hearing his name called, barely recognising Iolaus' voice…seeing his friend fall, tumbling down the slope to end up at his friend's feet…a warning forced out past pain and the closing darkness…cradling the hunter's body in his arms, hardly able to believe what was happening…the indescribable horror of feeling the life leave the battered body…and Jason's voice, filled with sorrow: "Hercules, he's dead."_

The truth, if Hercules allowed himself to acknowledge it, was that something like this had been coming for a long time. He had known that, but like the inevitability that his friend would die again some day, he had denied it, pushed the knowledge away, not wanting to think that a day would come when Hercules would have to continue his journeys alone. Hercules watched his friend's retreating back and understood some of what he was feeling. It was time to talk about this.

"Iolaus!" he called, following.

Hercules' hand on Iolaus' arm made the hunter turn round and Hercules was shocked to see anger, almost resentment in the hunter's blue eyes. "Well, what did you think, Herc? For Zeus' sake!"

The oath, too, was unlike the hunter, and Hercules drew back, dropping his hand. Whatever he had been about to say was forgotten.

When he saw the hurt in the demi-god's eyes Iolaus calmed down a little. It wasn't Hercules he was angry with. Even so… "Hercules, it's _my_ shoulder. I've been injured before, haven't I? I knew it wasn't healing right before Xena admitted it. _I knew_."

Oh. Guiltily, Hercules asked, "Why didn't you talk to me?"

They had reached a place where they could talk with some privacy. Iolaus sat down in the grass, resting his hands on his knees. "I didn't want to _think_ about it, Herc. Let alone talk. I wanted to be wrong." He looked up at his friend and forced a smile. More soberly, he went on, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to let you and Xena leave me behind in Thrace? Then to have to watch helpless while Gabrielle…" But it would hurt too much to say it. He didn't have to: Hercules had been there. "I felt like a cripple, Herc. Worse than useless."

"You're not — "

"No offence, Herc, but you can't possibly know how I feel." The words were unfair and Iolaus knew it. In the silence that followed this statement, Iolaus berated himself for once again taking it out on Hercules. But, gods, this was all so frustrating. It wasn't even just his own problems. Iolaus wasn't the only one Discord's mischief had had harmed. He had hoped the break would have helped Gabrielle, but having seen her…

It was true, Hercules reflected, that he'd never been hurt this badly: a half-share of godly blood gave him that much. But he was very familiar with that feeling of helplessness. He had lost count of the number of times he had been reminded that even the son of Zeus couldn't save everyone…not Ania, not his own family, and this time, not Iolaus. He swallowed the near-accusation in Iolaus' words, asking himself how he would feel in Iolaus' place — if he lost not only his strength, but his health, too — it was too easy for Hercules to take those things for granted; his godly blood protected him from so much. Iolaus, with neither that protection nor that advantage, had stuck by his side through so much, almost constantly since the day they met. Hercules couldn't imagine how he must be feeling.

After a long silence, Iolaus spoke up. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"You want to come with me to Melia." It was a statement, not a question.

Iolaus shrugged. "I want to." His hand went to his shoulder suddenly. "Gods, it even hurts to shrug. You see? It doesn't matter what I want. I can't. And…" — a convulsive swallow — "it's not just Melia. I can't go with you the next time either. Or the next." He didn't say _It's over,_ but he didn't need to say it. Hercules would see the words in his eyes as clearly as if he'd shouted at the top of his voice.

"You don't _know_ that," Hercules insisted. Pure denial.

"Like I said, it's _my_ shoulder."

"Iolaus…"

"Herc, listen to me for once, will ya? You know how I fight. Almost every move I know needs two good arms. And this — " he touched his shoulder briefly " — might get better, but it's never going to be right. If I go with you, you'd spend more time bailing me out that you would helping people. I'll get us both killed." Not something it gave him any satisfaction to say.

It left Hercules speechless. He knew his friend's pride, knew how difficult that admission must be for Iolaus. Everything in him wanted to deny it, to argue. But that would have been cruel. There was nothing he could say.

"You know what makes me really mad, though?" Iolaus punched the ground with an angry gesture.

"Tell me."

"Knowing that this is what Ares wanted. Knowing that he's won."

Hercules absorbed that in silence. Then slowly, he said, "Ares won't be unhappy about this, but I'm not sure…"

"Xena thought that ambush was supposed to stop you going after Phylas. But, Hercules, that doesn't explain what Discord was doing there. It didn't stop you and Xena, did it? You two won; Phylas is dead. But it's me and Gabrielle who got hurt. It just looks to me like that was the plan all along." Iolaus shut up for a moment, then the anger swept back over him and he burst out, "Gods! I hate Ares!"

Hercules reached out and rested his hand on Iolaus' shoulder. His eyes, meeting those of his best friend showed only compassion. Eventually, hesitantly, he said, "It's not like you to hold a grudge."

"I'm not talking about me."

Hercules took a breath, the light beginning to dawn. "Oh. Gabrielle."

Iolaus leapt to his feet again, pacing, muttering to himself. "The gods! It's not as if I didn't know what they're like. Hera, Ares, Callisto, Strife, Discord. I _know_ what they're like, Herc. But this! It's just…"

Hercules finally began to realise that he really had been missing something here. "Iolaus…" He stood up and grabbed his friend by his arms, trying to calm him down. "Is there something you haven't told me about you and Gabrielle?"

"No," Iolaus answered, too quickly. Then, "Well, maybe. I was kinda hoping… but…" Iolaus sat down in the grass again. "Discord ruined all that."

"I didn't realise. I remember you liked her a lot when we first met, but…"

Iolaus laughed softly. "She was a naïve kid. But she was brave enough to stay with me in that cave, and smart enough to keep me alive. I always felt like we were…connected, somehow. Herc, this time it was more than that." Bit by bit the story came out. The way she talked him into opening up about Ania…Gabrielle's nightmare…shared stories in a dark room…his impulsive kiss…a day spent at the festival… "Just a couple of days, that's all. It never did take me long to fall in love, did it? And I was just starting to hope that she might feel the same… Oh, what's the point?!" This was even more stupid than his falling for Niobe. Gabrielle was as devoted to Xena as he was to Hercules. There was no future for them. End of story.

"Iolaus. Have you told Gabrielle how you feel?"

Iolaus shook his head. "Not really."

"Why not?"

"Well, it never exactly came up, Herc, y'know? And I don't want to — " Iolaus' words trailed off as Hercules began to laugh. Laughter was the last reaction he'd expected. "What's so funny? Herc? Will you shut up!"

With an effort, Hercules got his laughter under control.

"What's so funny?" Iolaus asked again.

"_You_ are." Hercules told him. "Just listen to yourself, Iolaus." Iolaus frowned, not understanding, and Hercules went on. "How long have we been friends? Twenty years? More? And in all that time, I've never known you back down from a challenge. We've fought monsters together since we were kids. You'll stand up to Ares when he's in a rage. You _died_, and a day later you were cracking jokes about it. You're probably the bravest man I know. But you haven't got the guts to tell a woman who obviously loves you that you feel the same way. That's what's funny."

Iolaus stared at his friend, his eyes wide. "You really think that?"

"That you haven't got the guts?" Hercules said, deliberately misunderstanding. "You just told me."

"No! Not that. You said that…that she…"

"I said she loves you." Hercules was very serious, suddenly, all trace of laughter gone. "If you listened to the story you just told me, Iolaus; if every word of that was the truth, how can you doubt it?" Then he shook his head. "But you were right when you said that Discord changed things. You'll have to work out for yourself just what's different."

***

Iolaus and Hercules weren't the only ones having a serious talk about the future. Completely alone with Xena for the first time, Gabrielle was trying to explain to Xena how she felt about everything that had happened. It wasn't easy.

"Gabrielle…" Xena felt as if they'd been talking in circles for hours. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't even you. It was Discord."

Gabrielle shook her head. "You're wrong, Xena." She held up a hand to silence the other woman as Xena started to object again. "I know that Discord did something to my mind. But _I_ picked up that longbow. And _I_ picked up the sword."

"You did what you had to do."

"I did much more than that, Xena," Gabrielle said bluntly. Silence from the warrior princess. "You see, Xena? My decision. My hands. My skill. The blood is on my hands. I could live with that, but…" Her voice trailed off; she wasn't sure how to continue. Xena said nothing, giving Gabrielle the space to think about what she wanted to say and finally the young woman's storytelling instinct gave her the words… "Discord turned over a rock inside me, Xena. And something very ugly crawled out from under it. I saw what I've become."

"Gabrielle, you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

"But I do, Xena." Gabrielle was almost in tears. "All the things I've learned from you, all these fighting skills…it's all about how to kill people."

Xena swallowed, somewhat uncomfortable under Gabrielle's certainty. "If we have to, yes," she agreed reluctantly. "But it's really about _saving_ lives. Stopping men like Phylas who would have slaughtered his way across this land. Gabrielle. I thought you believed in that."

"I did." Gabrielle turned away. "I think I still do. But…" She was looking down at her hands.

Xena waited until she was sure Gabrielle wasn't going to speak again. She moved closer to her friend, put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm trying to understand, Gabrielle. Please, help me."

A deep breath. "I learned a lot in Asclepius' temple, Xena. The first, most important rule they live by is _Do No Harm_. I used to live by that code myself. I'm not sure when I changed…" She could no longer hold back her tears, and her words were cut off by the tightness in her throat.

Xena held Gabrielle close while she cried, unable to offer more than the comfort of her presence. Gabrielle could take comfort in that. She did love Xena, her best friend, her closest family. She couldn't imagine her life without Xena in it; she had been dying slowly in Poteidaia before Xena entered her life. But for the first time, love was no longer enough. It was for this knowledge, the open, painful wound it brought with it, that Gabrielle wept.

Finally, she raised her head, to look into Xena's eyes. Her voice surprisingly strong, she said, "I can't do this any more, Xena. I can't live with what I've become."

Xena's blue eyes opened wide in shock. "Gabrielle, you — "

Her gaze was steady, her voice firm. "No, Xena. I've thought about this. Gods, I've thought of nothing else for weeks. I'm sorry."

"But you… I…" Xena just couldn't take it in. She bit down on all the things she wanted to say. It was a selfish impulse, the desire to beg Gabrielle to change her mind. Xena tried to visualise herself moving on without Gabrielle and saw only darkness. Impossible to imagine. They had been friends for so long, been through so much together…

Xena pulled Gabrielle back into her embrace, but this time it was she, not Gabrielle seeking comfort. Nothing would ever take away their friendship. If some thing had to change, then so be it. Gabrielle was in pain; Xena would move Olympus itself if that was required to help her. This seemed a small sacrifice.

"Well," she asked eventually, "what will you do? Go home to Poteidaia?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I thought about it. But I don't really belong there." She hesitated, then admitted, "Truthfully, I don't know what I can do. I just _can't_ go on as I have been."

***

**Three days later, Amphipolis. **

Iolaus sat on an overturned barrel, in the middle of a group of about ten children. One of them, a dark-haired little girl, had managed to persuade him to let her sit on his knee, and he was holding her there with one arm keeping her steady. Iolaus didn't mind; he liked children, and in the weeks they had been here, helping to rebuild Amphipolis, it had been the most useful thing he had been able to do; a broken arm and shoulder preventing him from doing any really heavy work.

Three mornings before he had said goodbye to Hercules as the demi-god left Amphipolis to do what he could for Battus' village. Not _goodbye_: Hercules would be back, and judging by Battus' story, he'd be back before too long, but it had felt like a goodbye. The kids, oblivious to Iolaus' distress, still wanted to hear more of his stories. _Well_, Iolaus had to admit, _I've got plenty of them._ But tales of grave danger and the evil of the gods would have been too hard to tell, the way he was feeling, so Iolaus had launched into a rather different tale.

As he talked, Gabrielle had approached. Saying nothing, she had joined the little group, telling Iolaus to go on with his story with a hand signal.

"What happened then?" one of the boys asked eagerly.

Iolaus gave Gabrielle a quick smile and went on with his story. "The torch had gone out when the rockfall started. We were in total darkness. And Parentheses hadn't mentioned he was afraid of the dark. The poor guy was so scared… Well, anyway, Hercules helped me re-light the torch and we kept going." He glanced over to Gabrielle again; she met his gaze briefly then looked away. He kept talking. "We could still hear the roars of the monster in the cave ahead…"

"Weren't you scared?" the girl on his knee asked.

"Nah. Well, not much. Just then we heard the girl's voice calling for help again. We came into the cave at the back…no sign of the monster, but the girl's cries were much closer. There was a crevasse in the floor of the cave and she had fallen in. There was something holding her foot and she couldn't climb back up." Iolaus' voice took on dramatic tones as he reached the climax of the tale. "Parentheses bravely volunteered to help her. Hercules and me helped: we lowered him down into the crevasse with a knife in his hand so he could fight whatever was holding her there. Turned out she'd just caught her foot on a root. So with Parentheses' help, Melina was able to climb up on her own."

"What about the monster?" another of the kids asked.

"Ah, yes, the monster. Well, after we rescued Melina, she led us even deeper into the caves. It was real dangerous back there: the echoes back there were loud enough to deafen you. And we couldn't _see_ anything — "

"Did you fight the monster?" questioned the boy eagerly. He wanted to hear about a huge battle.

Iolaus shook his head. "We _found_ the monster. It was a kitten. The tiniest little thing you've ever seen. The poor little thing was scared of the echoes, and the cave had made its mewling so loud it sounded louder than the roar of a lion. That's what we'd been hearing."

The kids smiled at the joke, some of them laughed.

Iolaus added, "So, there you go. You should remember that: don't be scared unless you're sure there's really something to be frightened of." He glanced up at Gabrielle again as he spoke: she was the one who liked to hear a moral at the end of a story.

As the children clamoured for more stories, Iolaus put them off with a promise of "Later" and turned his attention to Gabrielle. This had become a pattern since she arrived in Amphipolis with Battus: she had come to listen to his (highly exaggerated) tales several times. Listen was all she did, though. She asked no questions, had nothing to add, and despite repeated requests, she would not tell stories herself. It was enough to break Iolaus' heart.

His head was filling with memories of Gabrielle: the stories they told each other as they walked to Prometheus' mountain…their first kiss, which had made him realise how young she was, Gabrielle had hardly known how to respond…meeting her on the road after Xena "died", when Gabrielle was struggling to carry Xena's body home. She had been in such pain then, but Iolaus simply hadn't been able to help her…their paths crossed so rarely after that…his horror when Xena told Hercules about Hope: horror not for the evil she represented but again for Gabrielle's sake. She had been a different person then, unhappy, almost grim, but her inner strength still shone through and eventually, when it was all over she had recovered her old spirit…

Until now. Somehow, the spark of strength that had survived even the pure Tartarus Gabrielle had been through that year had been smothered by Discord's cruel treatment. Or so it seemed to Iolaus.

As the kids scampered away to find another game, Iolaus reached out a hand toward Gabrielle. She took his hand in a warrior's grip and he pulled her to her feet…but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Thirsty?" he asked her, leading the way to the well. She followed him impassively. Iolaus wanted desperately to hold her, to drive away the pain, but he couldn't do it. He felt a certain amount of guilt over what had happened: it had been him she was protecting. He was afraid she would push him away. Because alongside his older memories of Gabrielle, there was a new memory standing between them: _Iolaus turned, blinking, his sight blurred by pain…as his vision returned he saw Gabrielle standing there, a longbow in her hands…_

Caught up in his own, unnecessary, guilt, Iolaus had not even considered that Gabrielle's presence at his side might be a plea for help.

***

**One day later, night.   
**

They were still sleeping in the open air. The nights were warm, however, and Iolaus was used to far worse. Here they had warm blankets and a large fire. He was comfortable. At least, physically. Almost everyone else was asleep, but Iolaus lay awake, staring up at the full moon overhead.

Someone else was awake, too: Gabrielle. As she had done each night since she reached Amphipolis, when she was sure Xena was sleeping she rose from her blankets and started to walk. She had no destination in mind: it was just an aimless walk, the only way she could keep the questions in her mind at bay. Questions she didn't want to ask, because she knew she had no answers.

Iolaus watched her go. She was in so much pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried.

"I'd like to kill Discord," he muttered to himself.

"Difficult." Hercules' voice, coming from beside his friend, surprised Iolaus. He had thought he was asleep.

"You know what I mean, Herc. If there's anyone who deserves to be left out of the gods' games, Gabrielle does. She's been through enough. It…just makes me angry, that's all."

"I know." Hercules sat up, pushing his blankets to one side. "Have you tried talking to her?"

Iolaus shook his head sadly. "I've tried, Xena's tried. There's nothing we can do."

Hercules was silent for a moment, watching Iolaus' face. "I wouldn't say this to Xena," he began slowly, "but I don't think Xena _can_ help Gabrielle on this one."

"What are you talking about? They're best friends."

"This is all bound up in Gabrielle's mind with what she went through with Dahok. Xena's too close to that. I don't think Gabrielle blames her, but still…" He stopped, not sure how much more to say. After another long silence, Hercules added, "You know Gabrielle better than I do."

Iolaus was remembering the first time he met Gabrielle: he'd been thinking of that a lot, lately. A slight smile crossed his face with the memory and he answered Hercules, "She has a pure heart. I'm more sure of that now than ever." His eyes narrowed with anger once again. "And Discord's damn prank is breaking it."

"Then do something about it."

"If I only knew what to do…" Iolaus found his voice cracking as he spoke. He would have given anything to be able to help her.

When he looked back at Hercules his friend was smiling. "Improvise, Iolaus. It's what you're good at."

Iolaus threw him a frustrated look.

"Iolaus, I know you love her. This is tearing you up inside. For your sake, as well as hers, go fix it."

***

Iolaus didn't need to be told again. Hercules was right. However much he was afraid of making things worse, he couldn't stand by and do nothing. One thing Iolaus had never lacked was courage. To help Gabrielle, he would risk losing her…because if _someone_ couldn't reach her, they were all going to lose her.

For a moment he paused, trying to remember which way Gabrielle had gone. The full moon was almost bright as day, so he could see everything clearly. His gaze dropped to the ground and he saw where the grass was slightly crushed. Instinctively he recognised Gabrielle's tracks. Iolaus was a hunter — he didn't need to know where he was going. He could follow her this way.

It felt good to be using those skills again. He had lived through serious injuries before, but this one had been more frustrating than most. Whether he made a full recovery or not, he still had some useful skills. It made him feel a lot better about himself to remember that.

Gabrielle didn't notice him following her. She had walked a long way from the village, across the fields, past a small stream…eventually Iolaus saw her in the distance, standing beneath a tree. She looked such a forlorn figure standing there he wanted desperately to run to her, take her in his arms…gods knew he couldn't make it all go away, but he had to _try_. But that wouldn't work. He had tried. If he approached her now, she'd just push him away again. Iolaus wasn't sure he could bear that.

Reluctantly, he began to walk back the way he had come, but he didn't go far. He had seen a place on the way out, a stand of young trees near the stream. He waited there, sure she would retrace her steps when she was ready to return to the village. He wanted her to think it was coincidence he was there. It was devious and Iolaus didn't like that — it wasn't in his nature — but in the past few days he had tried to be direct. It hadn't worked. And he knew Gabrielle's sweet and generous nature. He would use that, until he worked out a way to help her.

He waited for a long time. It was a perfect night for brooding, and Iolaus found his own thoughts wandering. He had a lot of bad memories himself. Iolaus tended to live by the moment, but every now and again, the old memories would resurface and he'd have to face each one of them again…his losses and his failures, his mistakes — boy had he made mistakes! — but all in all, the good outweighed the bad.

He almost didn't hear Gabrielle's approach. When he did hear the rustle of her boots on the grass, he turned around to face her.

"Iolaus? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just thinking." It wasn't a lie.

She sat down in the grass near him. "You mean brooding?" she asked, with a slight tilt of her head that betrayed her concern.

She was amazing. Regardless of her own suffering, she saw his pain and wanted to help. Iolaus shook his head. "No. Well…maybe…a little."

"Want to talk?" She gave him a weak smile.

It wasn't what he'd planned to do, but Iolaus found himself telling her some of what he'd been thinking: how he was going to have to change his life. The problem was, he didn't think he _could_. Hercules had been his best friend…almost all his life. Since they were kids they'd travelled together, doing what they do. "I mean…it's all I know, Gabrielle. For a while we both tried to settle down, but I never really did. I was bored to death on a farm. I don't know what I can do now." Iolaus gave a heavy sigh. "Hercules would let me stay with him, if I asked. But I'm not that stupid. I'd be a liability…get us both killed."

"You don't know that, Iolaus," Gabrielle said firmly. Her face was in shadow, but she was looking at him. "You'll have to work at it, to get the strength back in that arm. It will take time. But there's a good chance you'll have full use of it. I know what I'm talking about."

She'd spent weeks in Asclepius' temple. Iolaus gave a wry smile. "Yeah, I guess you do." And the thought of the time she'd spent in the temple reminded him what he was really doing here. Gabrielle was silent. Iolaus waited, still not sure he knew what to do. Hesitantly, he asked her, "Did you find what you were looking for? In the temple, I mean."

She looked away. It took her a long time to answer, and when she did, she spoke slowly, her voice barely audible. "Part of it…maybe. I learned a lot from them. I certainly needed the time. But what I really needed… I don't know what I need." She looked up at him suddenly. "Everything's changed, Iolaus. Everything."

"You're going to find a way through this, though. Aren't you?"

"I guess so," she said. She sounded like a child. "I hope so…"

Iolaus heard the despair in those words and began to understand, finally, the depth of her pain. _"Everything's changed, Iolaus…"_ Discord had made Gabrielle face herself, and something in what she saw frightened her beyond words. Iolaus realised Xena would never really know why this hurt Gabrielle so much: Xena lived with her own dark side, she never denied it. This wouldn't mean the same thing to her. And Hercules…while he had enough insight to see the problem, the one thing he had never really experienced was self-doubt. No, Herc had been right: only Iolaus was equipped to understand this.

_Oh, gods, Gabrielle…_ Iolaus had told Hercules he loved her, but suddenly those words seemed inadequate. She really was the missing half of his soul…Gabrielle's story was no metaphor to him now, it was the literal truth. The realisation hit him like a thunderbolt. Opening his heart to the knowledge at last, Iolaus took his first step into a new world…

He knew the answers now, knew what he wanted, knew how to help her…if only she would allow him to help.

As casually as he could, Iolaus said to her, "Well, I'm sure going to miss you when you and Xena move on."

Gabrielle bowed her head, saying nothing. Iolaus moved closer to her, put his arm around her shoulders. It was so good to be able to do that again. Gabrielle didn't seem to object, she didn't draw away. Yet there was no response from her, either. It was as if she hardly noticed him, or didn't care.

Iolaus lifted her chin with one hand, tilting her face up to his. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing himself reflected there. His whole heart was in that look: his love, his anxiety, the pain he felt for her pain…he wanted — needed — her to see it.

"Gabrielle, you're hurting. Please, let me help you." He was begging her. "Let me try to heal you."

His fingers still resting beneath her chin, he brushed her cheek with the ball of his thumb. His eyes still held hers as he let his hand wander…along the line of her jaw, his fingers curling around her neck as he found the silky-soft roots of her hair. When he kissed her it was almost their first kiss all over again; at first she didn't respond. He felt her tense slightly.

Iolaus was about ready to give up when she relaxed, melting into his arms. Her lips parted beneath his and she returned his kiss…

Iolaus almost wept.


	7. Acquainted With The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains adult (sexual) content. You can skip this chapter with no great loss if you prefer to avoid the graphic scenes.

There were no words between them now.

His mouth covered hers in a kiss as gentle and tender as he could give. His tongue parted her lips, ran across her smooth, even teeth, darted further into her mouth to taste the sweet honey of hers. He felt a shaking hand move from his waist to his back, a simple, trusting gesture that brought tears to his eyes. Not daring to break the kiss, Iolaus gently lowered her body to the ground. Taking her weight in his arms sent a dart of pain through his damaged shoulder, but that was old pain now, and not nearly as bad as it had been. He ignored it. The grass accepted them both like the softest of feather beds, cool blades of green visible through the locks of her hair, their touch tickling the skin of his arm…and his eyes closed, he abandoned himself to the sensations, the taste of her. His questing tongue explored every part of her mouth, the hard teeth, the roof of her mouth, the softly yielding lips…

Finally, Iolaus drew away, their parting something like pain. He opened his eyes to look at her and saw the silver moonlit trails of tears on her cheeks.

He lifted a hand to her face, gathering some of those tears on the backs of his fingers. Her eyes followed the hand to his lips, he tasted salt. Then he bent his head to hers again, kissing the tears away from her cheeks, first one side, then the other. He followed the trail to her eyes, now closed, and kissed the lids lightly. His fingertips ran along her jaw, traced the curve of her ear, slipped further back into her hair…silk-smooth tresses of red-gold. His kisses returned to Gabrielle's lips, light kisses on the sensitive skin, softly nibbling at her lips, teasing her with the promise of more…

Restraining himself was harder than he had dreamed. Iolaus' need was a hot, insistent throbbing in his groin, the hard length of his manhood begging for some attention. He did his best to ignore that pain, too. He wouldn't do more than just hold her, kiss her. There could be no more unless she asked for it.

Gabrielle's fingers slid around his neck and she pulled his head toward hers with surprising strength, no longer able to bear the torment of his light, teasing kisses. Iolaus gave in to her need, kissing her deeply at last, drawing her tongue into his mouth… Gabrielle's other hand slipped beneath his ragged vest, moving over the rippling muscles of his back, up his spine, coming to rest between his shoulder blades. Such a simple thing, yet her every touch sent fire to his loins. Iolaus groaned into her mouth, tightened his arms around her, crushing her body against his. He felt the firm muscle of her thigh brush against the leather bulge of his codpiece, rubbing the throbbing organ beneath and he wrenched his mouth away from hers, burying his face in her neck, biting his lip as he fought for control. Gods! He had never wanted anyone so much.

She was still, confused by his reaction. Iolaus drew back slightly and looked at her. Gabrielle's eyes, deep green pools of trust, met his and he smiled, overjoyed to see life in those eyes once more. And something more…a warmth of desire, a longing…he didn't dare to hope it might truly be love he saw. He kissed her briefly, then left her mouth again, trailing kisses across her face, along her cheekbone. He breathed gently into her ear and heard her sigh. He licked the earlobe lightly, then drew it into his mouth, closing his teeth over the skin, gently, oh, so gently. A soft moan encouraged him and unable to resist further he moved his lips lower, to the ultra-sensitive skin of her neck, kissing, biting gently, flicking the skin with his tongue.

Gabrielle held him to her, drowning in sensation. Iolaus was waking in her a need that had slept, unsatisfied for too long. She had almost forgotten it was there until now… Finally realising what was holding him back, she resumed her light caressing of his muscular body, her fingers tracing and learning every curve. Her hands reached his shoulders and firmly, she lifted his ragged vest and began to push it from his body. It was as much a request as a permission.

Iolaus let his breath out in one long sigh of desire. He moved away from her and took off the vest. He found his hands were shaking. Why? This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Yes…no, not quite. He wanted to love her, in every possible way. Not a night of moonlit passion that they might both regret.

Gabrielle was kneeling in the grass opposite him, her eyes drinking in the sight of his naked chest. She raised a tentative hand to his chest. Then the other. Her turn to explore. Hands moved lightly over his chest, scraped across the hardening nubs of his nipples, finding the scars of battles fought long ago and the more recent scar at his shoulder. She found the string which held his amulet at his neck, followed it down to the dark stone that hung there, traced its abstract lines briefly. She lifted the amulet and brought it to her lips, then lifted it over his head and left it with his discarded vest. Gabrielle bent her head, avoiding his mouth and kissed his neck. Her kisses moved lower, to the hollow at the base of his throat…her hand moved across his chest, found a nipple and lingered there, fingers teasing at the small, hard nub. She breathed in the masculine scent of him and sighed her contentment.

Gabrielle's tender advances wiped the last doubts from his mind. Iolaus buried his hands in her hair, holding her to him. It was almost worth the hell they had both been through for this. Almost… Gabrielle's tongue circled his nipple and his fingers clutched at her convulsively; an involuntary reaction. She glanced up at him, he took the opportunity to bring her lips to his. There was no gentleness in his kiss now, he devoured her hungrily, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in an unmistakable parody of what he really needed. Gabrielle's desire rose to match his, she welcomed this hunger, pressing her body to his and gasping at the rush of heat to her loins.

Iolaus fingers reached toward the lacing of her top. He began to undo it slowly, giving her plenty of time to refuse him, praying she wouldn't. Gabrielle reached up and moved his hands away, but it wasn't a rejection. Deftly, she undid the lacing, then let her hands fall away. Her top hung open, exposing a tantalising view of the curve of her breast, but Iolaus needed to see more. With no hesitation, he pushed the scrap of material off her shoulders, letting it fall to the grass. Her breasts were perfect, the skin glowing pale in the moonlight, the rosy buds of her nipples tight and erect. Savouring the sight, he traced a line from her shoulder downwards, gently cupping the breast when he reached it, rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb. She gasped. He ducked his head and tasted the nipple, a kiss, a light caress with his tongue. Her hand tangled in his hair pulled his head ever closer to her, and sensing what she needed he suckled her breast, his fingers giving attention to its twin, rubbing and kneading as she moaned her pleasure and her body swayed in his arms.

"Iolaus…oh…Iolaus…"

Her hands left his hair, travelled down his back, a slow, sensuous journey. They paused at the belt of his trousers then moved lower, over his leather-clad buttocks then, unexpectedly, around to the front, seeking the evidence of his desire beneath the leather. The groan that escaped him at her touch was almost one of pain. He shed the trousers quickly, freeing his more-than-eager manhood. Naked now, he returned his attention to Gabrielle. Her eyes moved across his body, from the scar at his shoulder to the flat muscles of his stomach, lower to his hard desire. She reached out and touched it gently, encircled it with her hand and stroked it. Iolaus moaned aloud. She bent down then, her silky hair caressing his skin and kissed his manhood lightly.

It was almost too much. Iolaus pushed her back gently, but firmly, laying her down in the grass. He kissed her passionately, then knelt between her legs, reaching for the laces of her boots. He removed them and moved on up to her skirt. It was a simple wrap-around, and he could undo the belt easily. He opened the skirt, then lay beside her, the hard length of his body along hers, his throbbing manhood a heavy weight on her thigh. He kissed her on the lips, let his mouth move slowly lower, taking his time, kissing and caressing every point on his journey to her perfect breasts. She moaned his name and held him close. While he kissed and licked and suckled at her breasts, his hand travelled lower over her skin, her stomach, her hips, gently parting her thighs and he slowly slid one finger between the lips of her sex. She bucked her hips as he touched her there, and he felt a surge of hot wetness in his hand. He searched out her bud, her centre of pleasure, knew he had found the right place when she cried out sharply. Gabrielle's moaning was almost constant now as Iolaus skilfully teased her to heights of pleasure. He covered her lips with his own, capturing her moans in his mouth, never stopping the insistent movements of his fingertips.

Until, finally, he could resist his own desire no longer and rolled on top of her. She opened to receive him eagerly and he kissed her as he entered, his breath coming in groans as her moist warmth embraced him fully. "Gabrielle…" he whispered raggedly. She lifted her legs to encircle his waist, drawing him ever deeper inside. He wanted this to last, but he lost his brief battle for control and thrust into her wildly, giving in entirely to his own need. The outside world disappeared and there was only her…Gabrielle's body surrounding his…Gabrielle's breath hot on his skin… Gabrielle's lips on his neck and shoulder…

"Gabrielle…oh, gods…Gabrielle…"

Gabrielle's cries rose to meet his and they climaxed together, the harmony of their passion spreading out through the fields.

***

After, he held her close in his arms…their bodies seemed perfectly matched, she fit into his arms as if the gods had made her only for him. Iolaus kept her there, keeping her safe and warm in the circle of his arms. They talked.

There was so much they would never need to say to each other, so many things each of them instinctively understood. There were other things that needed to be said, but most of them would have to wait: he had broken through the barriers Gabrielle had built around herself, but that was a first step only, her state of mind was still fragile. Iolaus didn't want to risk the conversation getting heavy. He was just glad she was talking at all.

So they spoke of the past, not of the future, sharing tales of earlier joys…and griefs. Iolaus wasn't sure how they got onto the subject, but he found himself listening as she told him the story of her daughter, Hope. He had known the outline of the events before, but had never heard the full story…understandably, it wasn't exactly a bard's tale to Gabrielle. He hadn't realised how close Hope had come to destroying both women…

"…She never once really explained. Xena was right, I know that now. But she just expected me to obey, to trust her judgement…"

"When it was Xena's mistake got you into it in the first place," he finished for her, understanding perfectly. "Yeah, I know all about that sort of thing."

And that comment somehow led to even more stories; Iolaus found himself confiding things he had never told anyone. They talked until they were both too tired to even think. Finally, lying there in the grass together, they both slept.

***

_She was in a dark cave, the rock beneath her feet uneven, the dying torch in her hand barely enough to see the ground. She stumbled and almost fell. As she regained her balance she heard the echoes again, all around her._

_Voices. Fool! they taunted her._ Blind! Fool!_ And evil laughter that reminded her of Discord._

_In the dying light she saw the fork ahead. Two dark tunnels that looked alike. Gabrielle took the left fork: knowing, as one knows in dreams, that she would find Xena there. Yet still the taunting echoes followed her._

_As she entered the tunnel her torch flickered and died. Gabrielle stumbled to the wall of the cave, reaching out a hand and using the wall to guide her stumbling steps. Suddenly the echoes silenced. Gabrielle waited, her own breathing the only sound. All around her, hanging from the roof of the cave, reaching out from the walls, were twisted threads of white, a tangled mesh like a spider's web, but rope-thick. She began to move on again, carefully avoiding the tangled threads when a sudden premonition of danger made her freeze. As the torch in her hand flared to life again, she saw the monster ahead: huge, snake-like coils and a head with no eyes, just a mouth filled with gleaming, sharp teeth. Gabrielle screamed as it lunged for her, darting back into the tunnel. It lunged again and she shouted, _Xena! Xena, help me!_ She got caught up in the tangled web as she fled, felt the creature's breath cold on her skin as it missed her position by inches. Too afraid to wait, unable to defend herself alone, Gabrielle ran._

_Back at the fork she reviewed her options. She couldn't get to Xena: there was no way to get past that creature. She could wait where she was, but that thing knew she was there, now, and might come after her. She could go back the way she came. Or she could try the unknown destination of the other tunnel. Unwilling or unable to go back, Gabrielle turned to the right fork. Her torch was dead again: the light it had given her in the creature's cavern had been the last. Her unsteady steps led her deeper and deeper into darkness. She could feel the threads around her here, too: brushing against her skin, her hair. But the web seemed less tangled: it no longer blocked her way._

_Then finally she saw the light ahead. A tiny pinprick, but incandescent. But Gabrielle feared it: she had been in the cave too long and her eyes were adapted to the dark. The light would hurt her, it could burn her. _

_As she turned away in fear, the echoes came again. _Foolfoolfoolfoolfool! Blindblindblind!

_Gabrielle closed her eyes, the only defence she had, and stumbled blindly into the light._

"Iolaus!" Gabrielle woke with a start, his name on her lips as the last remnant of the nightmare.

Strong arms enfolding her, a hand in her hair, gently stroking, lips pressed gently to her forehead.

"Ssh, Gabrielle, it's okay. It was a dream, that's all."

***

"…asked why she's called 'Warrior Princess'. She told him, 'Because _Caesar_ was taken.'" Gabrielle chuckled. "I wish I'd seen his face."

Iolaus laughed with her, and there was such joy in that. Only hours before he had been afraid he'd never hear that laugh again. He looked into her eyes, sparkling with life and found his arms tightening around her suddenly. He could hardly believe she was really here…didn't want this night to end.

Gabrielle felt his sudden change of mood. She shifted her position — not that she wasn't comfortable in his arms — and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. "Dinar for your thoughts?"

He ran a hand down her back, over her bare buttocks, his eyes never once leaving hers. "Where are you going to find a dinar?" he challenged laughingly.

He didn't get an answer, at least, not a verbal one. Gabrielle gave a knowing smile, and ran her hand down his body, so lightly her fingers barely touched his skin. His chest, down his side to his hip…Iolaus shivered involuntarily as her torturously light fingers trailed past his waist.

"Cold, Iolaus?"

"No."

"What a shame."

He leaned down and captured her face between his hands, kissing her. He felt her tongue push between his lips and opened his mouth to receive it. She wriggled in his arms until she was lying on top of him, his body pinned beneath hers. After a long time, their mouths drew apart, both of them gasping for air.

"Gabrielle…" — his voice a throaty whisper — "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…are you sure this is what you want?"

A mischievous smile. "Isn't it a bit late to ask me that?" she teased. Then, more seriously, "Let me show you what I want…tonight."

Her mouth came down on his. Her kiss, at first gentle, melted into passion. He held her close, their bodies touching along their lengths. There was no way he could possibly hide his body's response. She drew away from him and he saw an answering heat in her eyes. Her fingers trailed through his golden curls, stroking, learning. She sat up and straddled his body at the waist. He rested his hands on her thighs and waited.

Gabrielle explored his upper body with curious hands…the hard muscles of his arms, the curve of his shoulder, tracing the veins inside his wrist with light fingers then with kisses. Firmly stroking his chest, her fingers found a nipple and lingered there, pinching gently, then circled both nipples with her fingers.

Iolaus closed his eyes and relaxed to the sensations, sighing with pleasure.

"You like that?" she whispered, her lips so close to his he felt her breath warm on his face.

"Mmm…" was the best he could manage as a reply, because she was kissing him again, and her breasts were touching his chest, and he had to reach for them, to touch, to caress…

Her mouth moved lower, her lips found his collarbones and defined their shape with kisses. She kissed her way down his chest, light, flicking movements of her tongue provoking shivers of desire. Her lips reached a nipple and he felt her teeth gently enclose it. As she moved her body down his the warm, wet folds of her womanhood brushed his erect member. He groaned.

Gabrielle smiled with delight at his response and moved lower still, parting his legs with gentle hands, stroking his stomach and the insides of his thighs…teasingly close to where she knew he wanted to be touched.

"Oh, gods, Gabrielle…" he groaned.

"Patience," she whispered in reply, and leaned over him to cover the same territory with her lips, licking the sweat from his stomach, kissing her way over his hips — they were now bucking against her with an involuntary movement — down, further to kiss and lick and gently bite the soft skin of his inner thigh, moving up now, her breath warm on the hair between his legs…

She was driving him wild with the anticipation.

At that moment she drew back, leaving him frustrated, bereft. "Tell me what you want," she said softly.

"Gods! Can't you guess?" A cry hoarse with his need.

"Tell me," she insisted.

In answer he took her hand and placed it on his hot, throbbing manhood. She encircled him with her fingers and slowly moved her hand up and down. Iolaus reached for her hair, brought her lips to his briefly, then guided her head down…

That first magic touch of her tongue on that most sensitive of places…her lips enclosed the head of his penis firmly, her tongue working around it…she moved her mouth down, wondering how much of him she could take inside…his fists clenched at his sides as he struggled to contain himself…the thrusting of his hips beyond his control…he felt a gentle suction and let out a hoarse cry.

She raised her head, uncertain whether that cry had been pleasure or pain.

"Don't…stop," he groaned.

She returned to what she had been doing, covering his manhood with kisses, licking it from base to throbbing tip. While one of her hands reached up to cover his chest…he lifted that hand to his mouth kissing and sucking on her fingertips…her lips and tongue never stopped working and finally it was too much…

She felt him jerk inside her mouth and tasted his seed as he groaned with release. She swallowed the liquid, revelling in the taste. As she felt him relax Gabrielle raised her head and moved to lay alongside his sweat-sheened body. For a few moments they lay there together, then he reached down and drew her up for a kiss.

Iolaus could taste himself on her tongue…a sensation almost unbearably erotic. He turned her onto her back as they kissed. His urgent need was for the moment sated, but he didn't want to leave her unsatisfied.

"Tell me what you want," he urged her.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked at him, he saw they were almost black with passion. "Everything," she whispered.

His kisses covered every part of her face, her neck and throat. He found the pulse at her throat with his tongue, her heartbeat was quickening. The soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed drew him down there, to her breasts. His mouth closed around a hardening nipple and he lingered there a while, suckling gently, while his hands wandered elsewhere, caressing the inside of her arm, down her sides…

His kisses covering her stomach, tracing wet circles around her navel with his tongue…her hands in his hair, guiding him lower…he obeyed, parting the folds of her womanhood with gentle fingers…savouring his first taste of her…working slowly at her swollen bud with his tongue…her moans of pleasure sweet music to his ears…

Then another sound, barely heard. The instinct that had saved his life so many times warned him again and he paused, lifting his head and listening.

Gabrielle's voice, confused, frustrated. "Iolaus…?"

"Hush. There's someone out there."

Cursing the timing of whoever-it-was, Iolaus reluctantly moved away from Gabrielle, grabbed his leather trousers as he got up, but didn't have the time to put them on. He glanced around the clearing and caught the briefest glimpse of a moving shadow. It could have been the wind, but he followed, warily…and stopped when he recognised the figure leaving the scene.

"Everything okay?" Gabrielle asked when he returned to her. It seemed their night of passion was over: she had dressed quickly while he was gone.

"Yeah," he said to reassure her there had been no danger. "But…I think there's going to be trouble. It was Xena."

"Xena?" Gabrielle repeated weakly.

"Uh-huh." He was pulling his trousers on as he spoke. "I don't know how much she saw, but I don't think we left a lot to the imagination, there." He gave her a wry smile, sitting back down beside her. "Is she gonna kill me?"

"Xena…?" Gabrielle repeated again. She didn't seem to have heard his light-hearted question. "Oh, gods, Iolaus. Why did she follow us? What did she see?"

"I'd guess she was worried about you. We've all been worried about you." But Gabrielle seemed even more flustered than he had been when he realised Xena had caught them. In fact she seemed… "Gabrielle?" he said hesitantly. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, here?"

She didn't answer.

It had been a joke — well, half a joke — but Gabrielle's silence was very nearly a confirmation. Iolaus took a deep breath and reached for her hands. "Gabrielle…?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

She shook her head suddenly. "It's not like that, Iolaus, really it's not."

Then why was she so flustered? Iolaus was about to ask when she continued:

"We love each other, Iolaus. That's all. But…" — this was a rare sight, Gabrielle, lost for words. Somehow it wasn't funny — "…You knew that, Iolaus. Do you understand?" Her green eyes bored into his, fearful, pleading for understanding.

Iolaus let the air out of his lungs with a shuddering sigh. Had to tell himself to take another breath. And another. He understood every word. Knew what she was trying not to say. Finally he spoke the words she wanted to hear. "I understand." Two words. The next were easier. "But you need to tell me more than that. I mean…is she gonna kill me?"

***

"I'll kill him." Her voice, low pitched and dangerously calm, carried no further than the ears of the man she was talking to, despite the silence of the night.

Hercules reached out and enclosed her wrist in his large hand, his grip not painful, but very firm. "I hope you don't mean that, Xena." The demi-god spoke quietly, determined that this conversation would stay private.

"Why?" she stared at him with glittering eyes.

"First, and I think you know this, because if you want to hurt Iolaus you have to come through me." It wasn't a threat, it was a fact. "And second…just what do you think you saw, Xena? Because you're talking as if you witnessed a rape. You have to know Iolaus wouldn't…"

"I know," she interrupted but the admission did nothing to convince Hercules. There was still something in her eyes…something like…

"You're jealous!" he realised suddenly. "Gods, Xena, is that it?"

She turned away from him, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp. "No!" Her voice sounded very loud in the night air. Then, much more quietly, she said, "Yes."

"I know how you feel," Hercules replied.

Xena stared at him in surprise.

He almost laughed. "Xena, don't even _think_ that, okay. I just meant that…I rely on Iolaus more than most people know. There's always been the possibility that someday he'd find someone…" _Someone who needs him more than I do_, the words hovered there, unspoken.

Xena nodded understanding. "If he hurts her…" she began.

Hercules sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Healing

The small town was just beginning to awaken. The dawn sun was almost visible above the treeline, tinting the sky with pink. Hercules waited a short distance from the village, watching for Iolaus and Gabrielle. He was beginning to wonder if he should start looking for them. If he didn't, Xena would. While she was calmer now than she had been a few hours before, he didn't think she'd be…charitable when she next saw Iolaus.

Just then, Hercules finally saw the couple in the distance. Even from this far away, anyone looking at them would guess what they'd been doing. The pair walked arm in arm, not hurrying, talking, smiling…the change in Gabrielle was astonishing.

_However you did it, Iolaus, I guess the important thing is that it worked._ Hercules walked down the slope to meet them.

Iolaus saw him coming and waved. "Is there anything to eat, Herc?" he asked when the demi-god got close enough. "I'm starving."

Hercules turned his eyes to the heavens. _Typical Iolaus…_ "It's only just dawn, Iolaus," he told the hunter. "You might be able to find something left over from last night." He took a breath: casual conversation between the two of them often covered for deeper issues, but unfortunately this was one occasion he had to be blunt. "Xena wants a word with you," he told Iolaus firmly.

The hunter groaned theatrically. "I think I just lost my appetite. Let me guess — she's a little unhappy with me."

"Well…" Hercules made a rocking motion with an outstretched hand: _just a little_, the gesture said.

Gabrielle sighed. "She can be a bit overprotective at times."

Iolaus laughed, his arm finding its way around her shoulders again. "Well, you can't blame her, Gabrielle. You've got a talent for getting into trouble."

"Gee, thanks." Gabrielle drew away from him in mock-offence.

More seriously, Iolaus added, "We've all been worried about you lately."

Gabrielle looked up at Hercules. "She's really mad?"

He nodded.

"I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, but — " Iolaus exchanged a glance with his friend, " — that's not going to help." To Hercules he said resignedly, "Where is she?"

"In the tavern."

"Okay." Iolaus shrugged and quickened his pace, walking ahead of them into Amphipolis.

Hercules watched him go. Then he turned his attention to Gabrielle. "Let's see if we can find some breakfast," he suggested casually.

Gabrielle cast a worried look after Iolaus, then gave a tentative smile. "Sounds good," she agreed. "Hercules, what did he mean when he said I couldn't help…?"

***

One mistake: falling in love with Xena years before. He was never going to be allowed to forget it. They had forgiven each other, but neither of them would ever forget. That was the trouble here. Because just as surely as Iolaus knew Xena had changed, she knew he had not. It wasn't hard to figure out what she would be thinking.

Xena didn't disappoint him. When Iolaus walked into the tavern she was alone there, sitting on a bench with her back to the wall and her feet up on the table. If she'd been carrying a visible weapon, the picture she presented would have been terrifying. As it was, Xena's weapons were conspicuous by their absence…not that Xena wasn't just as dangerous unarmed. But Iolaus took it as a good sign.

Even so, he was wary. "Xena," he greeted her, his voice steady.

She got up, walked around the table and stood in front of him, tension screaming from her every movement. "What did you think you were _doing?_"

Well, at least she _sounded_ calm. Or should that be 'dangerously calm'? Iolaus wasn't sure how to answer that question. Xena knew what they'd been doing, she'd seen them making love. It hadn't been _that_ dark…just why had she followed them anyway?

"Xena, how long were you there? How much did you watch?"

Her blue eyes were like ice. "Enough," she answered shortly.

"Enough to make that a pointless question?"

"I thought you knew better, Iolaus!" The warrior woman's voice was a whipcrack, her eyes flashing with anger, her body held stiff, rigidly controlled. "Gods! With the state Gabrielle's been in — "

"I think that's enough." With an effort, Iolaus kept his voice calm; hoping that would turn aside some of her anger, at least long enough for him to say what needed to be said. "Why don't I say it for you, Xena?" he suggested. "Save us both some time."

She leaned back against the table, her look daring him to continue.

Iolaus almost lost his nerve. That glare of hers could probably terrify Ares. But he couldn't stop now, this was too important. To him, to Gabrielle, and to his friendship with Xena, if he hadn't ruined it. So…

"You're remembering when we first met and thinking that I didn't put up much of a fight when you seduced me. You think I've got a girl in every town. You figure I'm irresponsible and I'll sleep with anything in a skirt. You think I took advantage of Gabrielle's unhappiness and she's just one more nick on my scabbard — or whatever insulting phrase you want to use. Is that about right?"

Xena's silence, and that steely glare, were all the answer he needed.

"Well, thanks, Xena. I thought we were friends." Iolaus was about to turn away, give it up as a bad job. If her opinion of him was that low…she'd already made up her mind. It hurt, but he wasn't going to fight a pointless battle.

"We _are_ friends, Iolaus." Xena's gaze softened a little. "I admit I was thinking most of those things. Was I wrong?"

Iolaus couldn't answer at once. He took a few steps toward her, looked directly into her eyes. "You couldn't be more wrong, Xena," he said firmly. The complete truth. He leaned back against the table beside her, suddenly too tired for words. "I can't blame you if you don't believe me," he admitted wearily. "Xena, I didn't force myself on Gabrielle. If you saw as much as I think you did, you already know that. I didn't seduce her, I didn't _take_ anything. What we did — what you saw — we shared. If you're waiting for me to apologise for that, you'll be waiting a long time. Frankly, it's none of your business."

"I love Gabrielle. That makes it my business." The harsh edge was gone from Xena's voice.

"Yeah," Iolaus replied, not quite in agreement. "We have that in common."

Outside the tavern door, Gabrielle caught her breath. She hadn't intended to listen; she had just been passing the open door when she heard her name. That caught her attention and she heard the next few words as well. Ashamed of herself for eavesdropping, Gabrielle moved away. But it was going to be very difficult to forget what she'd heard.

***

The rope slipped in her hands again and Gabrielle tightened her grip, groaning with the effort. The bearing on the well, too long neglected, had turned out to be too stiff for her to turn and she was pulling the bucket up by hand. In the hot midday sun, it was a lot harder than she'd anticipated and she began to regret not having asked for help.

She muttered a curse as the rope slipped yet again. Then a strong hand closed around the rope just below her hands. She released the rope with some relief, her hand going to her back as she let Hercules finish the job.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hercules rested the heavy bucket on the edge of the well. He saw her rubbing her back and asked, with some concern, "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle looked up at the demi-god for a long moment. "Yes. Yes I am. I'm not sure why…nothing's changed."

Hercules smiled. "Hasn't it?" He looked over to where Iolaus was sitting, once again surrounded by children. "Why don't you join him," he suggested. "I'll take this for you." He began filling the jug Gabrielle had brought with water.

Gabrielle followed his gaze. "I think I will. Iolaus tells a good story."

"As long as you don't believe more than every third word," Hercules commented, picking up the jug.

Gabrielle gave him a smile as she turned away. From a distance she could hear the children badgering Iolaus: "Tell us the one about…" And over the children's voices, Iolaus' laughter. "Don't you kids ever get tired of this?" He happened to look up as Gabrielle approached and smiled a greeting. "Want to give me some help, here?"

"Sure," Gabrielle agreed, taking a seat on the grass among his audience. "I like the one about you and Hercules fighting Echidna."

"Really? I was hoping you'd have a tale or two."

She knew that. Truth to tell, she wanted to do as he asked, but somehow…she just didn't feel ready. So she shook her head sadly. "Not yet."

Rather than repeat any of the stories the children kept requesting, Iolaus launched into a different tale: something funny for Gabrielle's benefit. The kids all thought it was wonderful. Gabrielle had to admit Iolaus had a way with a story: he embellished a lot, but more for the sake of drama than to boast. She enjoyed listening, and found herself laughing along with everyone else. One story led to another, and eventually Gabrielle couldn't resist chiming in with a short tale of her own.

Not long after that, Iolaus called a halt, telling the children he had to shut up or lose his voice. He offered Gabrielle his hand to help her up and they walked away from the group together.

"Xena let you live, then," Gabrielle observed with an impish grin.

Iolaus returned the grin wryly. " Oh, yeah. This time." He saw Gabrielle's frown and added, "She's only trying to look out for you."

"I know. But what does she think I am? After all these years she's still treating me like a kid!"

"It's easy to do that with people you love, Gabrielle. It can be hard to see someone you care about make a mistake, and not be able to do anything about it."

"_Did_ we make a mistake, Iolaus?"

He shook his head firmly and didn't miss her relief at his gesture. "I don't think so, no. But Xena does. We'll just have to show her she's wrong, eh?"

***

"Thanks, Xena." Accolon reached for his shirt and pulled it back on.

"Thank _you_," Xena corrected. "You took that wound saving my home, Accolon. I won't forget it." It was true. She had been amazed by Accolon's bravery. He was a man she'd known only as one of many warriors in her army. Most of them were bullies and cowards and she had expected Accolon to be no different. Yet even wounded, he had taken the journey to warn Amphipolis: a town that meant nothing to him personally, and after that, had joined them defending their town when Phylas' men attacked. The wound he had taken in that night battle had become infected, and he had been ill for a long time. Now he seemed better: weak, but getting stronger. Healing.

"I like Amphipolis," he told her then. "These are good people. Being here is better than…"

"Than killing people for a living?" Xena supplied.

Accolon nodded. "Yeah. Much better."

Yet there was something in his voice and Xena recognised what it was. "You still can't see yourself staying, though. Can you?"

He shook his head. "No. But I won't be going back to…that life. I have you and Hercules to thank for that."

"Only yourself," she corrected. "Do you have any plans, Accolon?"

He laughed shortly. "Not a one. All I really know is war. Somehow — " he flashed a quick grin " — I can't see myself doing what you and Hercules do."

"I don't see why not. Saving Amphipolis was a good start."

"Yeah, right." He didn't sound convinced.

Accolon's words had given Xena something to think about. The blue eyes narrowed with speculation as she asked him, "Accolon, when you first joined us you said you'd stayed with Phylas because you had nowhere else to go. Do you still feel that way?"

He thought about that. "Yeah…I guess so. It doesn't scare me any more, though. I'll think of something."

"There must be a lot of people in the same situation," she commented thoughtfully.

"Well…yeah," Accolon agreed. "Most people don't get the chance Hercules gave me."

_Like Marcus,_ Xena remembered. He had been a lover in her warlord days: they had parted badly when Xena believed he had betrayed her to her enemies. Years later, when she had found him again in Trachis after she reformed, Marcus was the lieutenant of an arms-dealer, Mezentius.

  


_"I've missed you, Xena. I thought about you a lot."_

_"I've thought about you, too, Marcus," the warrior princess admitted. Even now, her feelings about this man were confused._

_"Thoughts of anger? Or…what we had?"_

_And later he had confessed to her, "I tried leaving, once." She had listened to his story, an innocent child killed had made him see the kind of man he was becoming. "You would never kill defenceless people," Marcus told her. "I always respected that. And I never really got it until that day. So I walked away. I thought for good."_

_"Obviously you came back."_

_"I wasn't cut out for it, pure and simple. So I said, 'Fine. Not for me.' So I came back." Simple words, masking a burden of pain and guilt and failure that she had never been given the chance to help him lift._

  


An idea was beginning to form in Xena's mind. "Accolon…" she began.

***

It was a clear night: the sky full of stars. Gabrielle walked slowly away from the town, a rolled-up blanket slung over her shoulder. She could feel Xena's eyes on her back; it took a great deal of effort not to turn around. She knew what Xena would be thinking and had chosen to let her think what she liked. Gabrielle didn't care what Xena thought. She loved the warrior woman: her closest friend, her saviour, so many times. But Xena had lost many of the people she had loved: her brother, her son… it many her more than a little over-protective of Gabrielle. Most of the time, Gabrielle appreciated Xena's protection: Xena respected Gabrielle's skills, her care was rarely stifling. But taking Iolaus to task for what they'd done together was way out of line. What happened between them was nobody's business but theirs.

She had _tried_ to talk to Xena, to explain how she felt. The trouble was, she couldn't explain it to someone else, until she understood it herself.

So right now Xena's attitude wasn't the most important thing on her mind. Gabrielle found herself a spot at the edge of the trees and spread her blanket out. She wasn't trying to hide, but she did want some privacy. Solitude and space…at least long enough to sort out the confusion in her heart.

What happened last night? Yes, yes: she and Iolaus made love. But that didn't really answer anything. Lying on her back, staring up at the stars above, Gabrielle forced herself to face the pain. That's what she had been afraid to do before. The knowledge of what she had become, and the knowledge that the change had been her own choice, her own fault pierced her heart like a poisoned dagger. From that pain — the wound exposed, not caused, by Discord — she had fled to the temple in Thrace. In the quiet peace of that temple Gabrielle had built a wall around that pain: a great grey barrier, shutting out the world. She hadn't planned to do it, it had simply happened. But once the barrier was in place, she became used to its presence. The pain in her heart had…not lessened, but at least been contained.

But she had been dying, that way.

She hadn't seen it, but everyone around her had. Xena had tried to understand, but Gabrielle had been too afraid to let her in. Only with Iolaus, who somehow understood without trying, had she been able to risk lowering the barriers. But she needed to understand why, and how he had broken that grey shield apart.

  


_"Did you find what you were looking for?" Iolaus asked hesitantly. "In the temple, I mean."_

_Gabrielle couldn't look at him. She wasn't even sure what she **had** been looking for. It took her a long time to answer, and when she did, she spoke slowly, her voice barely audible. "Part of it…maybe. I learned a lot from them. I certainly needed the time. But what I really needed… I don't know what I need." _

_I need my memories erased…maybe. No, I tried that before. I need…I need to know who I am. I don't know that anymore._

_Gabrielle met his eyes suddenly. "Everything's changed, Iolaus. Everything."_

_The understanding in his eyes, compassion laced with pain, reached out to her, slid past her carefully erected barrier to speak directly to her soul. "You're going to find a way through this, though. Aren't you?"_

_Part of her desperately wanted to reassure him and she found herself whispering the words she knew he wanted to hear: "I guess so." But it was a lie, and she was sure he would know it. Correcting that — not even certain why it was so important to be completely honest with him — she added, "I hope so…" and had to squeeze her eyes shut to hide the tears of despair that threatened._

_Deprived of sight, she heard his ragged intake of breath and sensed, rather than saw his eyes on her. In the silent darkness she felt safe somehow._

_Until he spoke again: "Well, I'm sure going to miss you when you and Xena move on."_

_Gabrielle bowed her head, saying nothing. What was he saying? Surely he knew she couldn't bear to face that future, that nothing she knew or could hold would allow her to simply resume her life this time. She felt the warmth of his body as he wrapped a comforting arm about her shoulders. Gabrielle, still trying not to face that vision of the future, felt his closeness but didn't — couldn't — respond to it. _

_Gentle fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up. The strength of his will opened her eyes, green eyes met blue almost without volition. And those eyes held hers mesmerised._

_Not even the dark of night could hide the love and life in Iolaus' eyes. He was speaking again, but she never heard the words. Only stared into those eyes, windows to his bright soul…her own soul._

_His fingers resting beneath her chin, he caressed her cheek with the ball of his thumb. His hand began to wander…along the line of her jaw, his fingers curling around her neck. And then the light went out: he closed his eyes as he bent his head to hers. Their mouths touched. _

_A serpent-cold dart of fear betrayed her; for an instant she tensed, would have pulled away if she could. Then the memory…the cell at Kerris …Iolaus holding her close, comforting her like a child…ignoring his own pain because she needed him right then… _

_And the barrier dissolved into mist._

_This was Iolaus._

_She parted her lips beneath his: the tiny movement the only one she could make. In the protective circle of his arms her body relaxed. The kiss deepened, and the dawning of love in her heart, by some mysterious alchemy, banished the fear forever…_

  


"Gabrielle?"

She spun around with a start, her hand automatically reaching for the weapon that wasn't there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Iolaus held his hands before him as if warding off an attack.

She relaxed. "I didn't hear you coming."

He shrugged. "I move quietly. Call it an old hunter's trick." It was said with a grin. "Mind if I join you?" A vague gesture toward her blanket.

Gabrielle smiled welcomingly. "Can't you sleep?"

He sat down beside her, a little distance between them. "I've got a lot on my mind."

Of course he did, Gabrielle realised. Discord had destroyed his life as well. Their work rebuilding Amphipolis was finished, near enough, the seasons were turning, both Xena and Hercules were making plans to leave. Iolaus would have been thinking about his own future.

Now why did that thought make her want to cry?

"Will you be leaving with Hercules?" she asked him, the question covering her own confusion.

"I guess so. At least until someone else needs his help."

He sounded so glum. Gabrielle closed the distance between them, rested a hand on his shoulder, the touch offering her unspoken sympathy. "Where will you go then?"

Iolaus' hand covered hers briefly. He looked into her eyes, searching. For what, she didn't know. Eventually, he answered the question. "I've been thinking about that. I've still got some land at Thebes — the small holding where I lived with Ania. It's not much: a house, a forge. I suppose I could go back there…but I think the best thing I can do is sell the old place."

"Why?" Gabrielle asked curiously. Her hand was still on his shoulder.

"Same reason I can't stay at Hercules' side. This shoulder" — he lifted her hand away, gently — "won't stand up to the punishment of blacksmithing. There's not enough land there to make it pay as a farm."

"So where will you go?" Gabrielle pressed.

"I thought about Corinth. Jason still lives there… But…" Iolaus' voice trailed off, and he took a deep breath, not quite looking at her.

Then his blue eyes met hers and Gabrielle caught her breath. This was important. She was only just beginning to realise _how_ important.

Iolaus didn't seem to notice her sudden tension. "Well," he said, "there's a man I know in Athens. He's got a farm a few miles outside the city. Armus is too old to work the land, but both his sons died in the wars, and he's too stubborn to sell up. Says he won't have strangers on his grandfather's farm. I think he'd sell to me." Iolaus paused, his eyes flickered away from hers for just a moment. "But I'd only want to do that if…" He became quiet again.

"If…?" Gabrielle prompted.

But Iolaus didn't continue. With an awkward change of subject, he asked her nervously, "Gabrielle…last night…you don't think I was…?"

She had to do something to break the tension. Answering his look with a sudden grin, Gabrielle finished the question for him. "'…Shamelessly taking advantage of my fragile state'?" she said laughingly.

Iolaus nodded, embarrassed.

Gabrielle leaned a little closer to him. "No, I don't think that. I think…I was the one who took advantage." She grinned.

Shaking his head, Iolaus returned her smile. He looked relieved. "Maybe — a little," he teased and she saw that the smile reached his eyes. Then he became serious again. "What Xena thought hurt," he confessed. "I would never want to hurt you, Gabrielle." He lifted his hands and took her face between them. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

Gabrielle's vision blurred as her eyes suddenly filled with tears. A weight in her chest she hadn't even known was there suddenly disappeared. She blinked back the tears, to find Iolaus' blue eyes gazing into hers. Finding her voice, at last, she said, "Now I know." It came out as a whisper. She lifted a hand to his face, a gentle caress.

  


Iolaus felt some relief when he heard Gabrielle's whispered reply. But there was more he wanted to say to her, and he wasn't sure he would get another chance. Holding her gaze, he went on. "I've had to do a lot of thinking about the future. And I'm only sure of one thing. Whatever I'm going to do, I don't want to do it alone." The words caught in his throat and he had to look away. "I never was any good at this," he muttered. It was true. _Give me some girl in a tavern who I'm never going to see again — no problem. But the moment I fall in love…_

Gabrielle, in a gesture almost identical to his the night before, gently lifted his chin with her hand, making him look at her. She was silent, but her eyes conveyed more than words ever could.

_Now or never._ Iolaus held her gaze, and found the strength to ask. "Gabrielle… will you marry me?"

Iolaus held his breath. He knew Gabrielle well, but this time he had no clue how to gauge her response. He wanted so badly to believe she loved him. He thought it was love he saw in her eyes; was afraid that might be wishful thinking. She had never said she loved him…

Gabrielle's eyes opened wide as the meaning of his question began to dawn. For a moment she didn't even breathe. Then her face broke into a smile. The next moment she was laughing.

It was not the response he had hoped for. _Well, I guess that's my answer_, Iolaus thought miserably. He had hoped she would at least think about it. But her laughter put him on the defensive and he found himself protesting, "I'm serious, Gabrielle." _What am I: a court jester, or something?_ "What's so funny?"

Gabrielle chuckled out an apology. Then, after a few moments, she got her giggles under control. "I'm sorry, Iolaus…it's just…you've been trying to say that all day. I thought you'd never ask!"

"'All day'?" he repeated, shaking his head. _Gods, she has a wicked streak…_ "If you _knew_ that…you couldn't have said something? Helped me?"

She laughed again, more gently. That smile could stop his heart.

"Help how? I wasn't certain what was on your mind, Iolaus. What was I supposed to say? 'Darling, I can see you're having a little trouble with this. Repeat after me…'? Would that really have made it easier?"

She had a point. "Maybe not," he allowed. "But…Gabrielle, are you going to answer the question?" He reached for her hands, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you. Will you be my wife?"

Her smile was incandescent. "Oh, Iolaus. I can almost read your mind — can't you read my heart? Yes. I can't think of anything I'd rather do." He was still holding her hands. She drew him toward her gently, tilting her face up to his.

When she kissed him the rest of the world disappeared. There was nothing but the sweet honey taste of her lips…her body pressed to him…the beating of her heart and his… Without being aware of having moved, Iolaus found himself lying on the blanket beside her, while his hands explored the curves of her shoulders and back. He felt her small fingers tangled in his hair, her other hand slipped beneath his vest, hot against his skin.

It took a superhuman effort to draw back.

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked him, confused.

Iolaus got his breathing under control. "Nothing's wrong. Um — after last night this might sound ridiculous, but…I love you. I want to do this right, Gabrielle. I mean…"

She caught his meaning and laughed softly, her lips almost touching his neck. "Not until after the wedding? Is that what you mean?" Her smile was understanding; she didn't really need him to confirm her guess. "Iolaus, that's fine. If that's what you want, I understand."

She really did. Iolaus kissed her again, then started to get up.

Gabrielle caught his arm, holding him there beside her. "Iolaus, don't go yet. Please. I don't want to be alone tonight."

In her eyes, Iolaus could see the shadow of the pain she had been suffering since Kerris. It was healing, but still there. "Come here," he offered, opening his arms to her.

She moved into his embrace. "I just want you to hold me," she assured him snuggling close.

"My pleasure," Iolaus smiled. She felt good right there; it was certainly no hardship to hold her.

"So tell me, why Athens?"

Their earlier conversation came back to him and he remembered he hadn't explained. "I don't want you to think I'm making decisions for you. It was just an idea. I thought…since the Bard's Academy is there…didn't you tell me you won a place there, a few years ago?"

Gabrielle lifter her head and stared at him, disbelieving. "You remembered…?"

"You're a great bard, Gabrielle. If you still want to go to the Academy…"

There were tears standing in her eyes again. "It's a wonderful idea, Iolaus."

"Glad you like it."

"Oh, I do…"

***

He ran his fingers through her silk-soft hair, planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, between her closed eyes. "What happened to 'I just want you to hold me'?" he teased.

Gabrielle smiled, slowly opening her eyes. She teased right back: "What happened to 'I want to do this right'?"

Iolaus looked hurt. "Are you saying I did that wrong?"

She giggled suddenly. "No…that was beautiful. And I'm sure you know it."

They kissed again and he rolled over, pinning her body beneath his…then he froze suddenly. "Why," he asked, in a pained voice, "do we keep getting interrupted?" At the sound of a man's apologetic cough he looked up. "Herc, this had better be good," he muttered irritably, grabbing for his trousers as he got up.

"The weather's on the turn," Hercules told him. "You don't want to be out here when the storm breaks." With a completely straight face, he added, "I…figured you wouldn't be watching the weather."

Iolaus glanced up at the sky, then smiled at Gabrielle before turning back to Hercules. "I guess you were right," he admitted. Although, storm or no storm, he was in no hurry to leave…

"Maybe you should go," Gabrielle suggested. "I can walk back on my own, Iolaus. I think…I need to tell Xena our plans."

"Yeah, okay." Iolaus knelt and kissed her, not hurrying, not caring at all that they had an audience. "We'll talk later," he told her gently. Reluctantly, he turned away, standing up to join Hercules. He needed to talk to his best friend, too.

They walked in silence a little way; Iolaus wasn't quite sure where to begin.

Hercules broke the silence. "Are you _trying_ to get Xena to kill you?"

Iolaus sighed. So it was going to be one of _those_ conversations. "No, of course I'm not. We were just talking, Herc."

"Yeah, it looked like it."

Iolaus grinned. "I guess we got a bit carried away," he confessed without shame. "It's true, though. We _were_ talking."

"I gather from what Gabrielle said you've been making plans."

"Yeah…"

Iolaus must have sounded nervous or something, because Hercules stopped walking, making Iolaus face him. "Should I be getting worried?" he asked.

"That's not fair, Herc!" Iolaus protested. But his sense of humour saw possibilities here. If Hercules wanted "worried"… He started walking again; Hercules followed him.

Hercules responded with some humour himself. "You just sound like there's going to be trouble, that's all. 'Minds me of that time in Messinia…"

"That was years ago, Hercules. And I don't think Gabrielle's going to jump off any cliffs. Although…" — this was as good an opening as any — "I was going to ask for your help."

Hercules instantly looked worried — just as Iolaus had known he would. "Anything, Iolaus. You know that."

"Don't look so worried, Herc! I want you to be my best man, that's all."

It stopped Hercules in his tracks quicker than a fifteen-foot hydra. Iolaus turned to face him waiting. He could see Hercules' thoughts clearly; Iolaus knew before he spoke exactly what his first words would be.

"Isn't this a bit sudden, Iolaus?"

From anyone else, Iolaus would have taken that. To Hercules he said, "Look who's talking. I've known Gabrielle for years."

"I know. And I don't doubt you love her. But…"

"_Love_ her?" Iolaus interrupted. "Herc…I know how this must look to you. But believe me, how I feel has nothing to do with this damned shoulder. When I think of spending the rest of my life without her… I wish I'd died back there in Kerris. Because I'd be happier that way. Is that love, Herc? I don't know — that word doesn't seem enough."

Iolaus waited, but Hercules said nothing. Twice he seemed about to speak, twice he appeared to change his mind. Finally, Iolaus had had enough.

"Are you going to tell me congratulations, Herc? Or…is it your turn to walk away?"

Hercules snapped, "_That's_ not fair."

Iolaus hadn't intended to say that. It _was_ unfair: Hercules didn't need the reminder. "I know," he apologised. "I'm sorry. I'm just sick of you and Xena talking as if Gabrielle's some girl I picked up in a tavern! Herc, _you_ sent me after her last night. And I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. If you can't — "

Hercules clapped a hand over Iolaus' mouth, cutting off the flow of words mid-stream. "Congratulations, Iolaus," he said.


	9. A New Beginning

It was a warm night. Almost everyone in Amphipolis was crowded into the tavern, so many people that the crowds spilled out of the tavern: a few men were leaning in through one of the windows, others gathered near the door. The mood was one of celebration: their rebuilding work was almost over and their houses were even better than before. For the few people there who knew Gabrielle well, this really was a celebration. Even Xena had a most unaccustomed smile on her face as the young bard took her place at the front of the crowd.

  


The night before, Xena had been deep in conversation with Toris and Accolon when Gabrielle interrupted them. She had plainly been nervous: her hands were never still, playing with her skirt, or fiddling with an empty tankard on the table. She had looked seriously at Xena until she turned to face her.

"Xena, we have to talk."

Toris was already getting to his feet as Xena looked at the men asking, "Would you mind?"

As they left, she heard Accolon ask Toris, "Is Xena crazy, or is she just so smart I can't keep up?"

"It's not a good idea to underestimate my sister," Toris replied. "She…" And their voices faded from Xena's hearing as she gave Gabrielle her full attention. The bard seemed to be waiting for an invitation — not like her. Xena patted the bench beside her. "C'mon. What's on your mind?"

Gabrielle bit her lip. "Xena, I already told you I can't — "

Xena, assuming Gabrielle had overheard some of her conversation with the two men, interrupted. "I know. I had time to think about it, now. And I think you were right." Peace was in Gabrielle's blood, just as deeply as war was in Xena's soul. It had taken a _lot_ for Xena to admit it, but she understood now that Gabrielle had travelled her road for too long, so long Xena had almost forgotten her devotion to peace. She swallowed back tears, adding sincerely, "I'm going to miss you."

Gabrielle was crying silently.

Xena continued, "I understand why you need to leave this life. Do you understand that I _can't_?"

Her friend's smile was all the answer Xena needed. "One day, Xena," Gabrielle said, her voice strong through her tears, "you're going to have to forgive yourself for your past."

Xena couldn't reply. It wasn't as simple as forgiveness. It never had been.

"Xena, there's something…"

As the bard's voice broke off again, Xena reached for her hand. "Iolaus, is it?" she asked. Gabrielle had nodded and Xena had tensed a little. She had _no_ idea what was coming.

"Kind of," Gabrielle confirmed. "That is…" She took a deep breath. "I'm not going home, Xena. There's nothing for me in Poteidaia. I'm going with Iolaus. I…we…we're going to get married…"

A lifetime of practice hiding her emotions couldn't conceal Xena's instant reaction to that one.

"Please," Gabrielle begged. "I want you to be happy for us."

There was a long silence. Xena tried to sort out her feelings; why had she instantly thought this was a bad idea? Eventually she could no longer bear the silence and she answered.

"Iolaus is a good man," she said quietly. "He's kind and gentle and he can be sweet, and I know he loves you, Gabrielle. But are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"Xena…"

She shook her head. "No. It's not jealousy talking, and I'm not trying to make you stay with me. I just think you deserve…" She stopped talking suddenly, realising how that would sound. Reorganising her thoughts, she tried again. "Gabrielle, I _know_ Iolaus. No matter what he thinks today, no matter how much he loves you, you'll never come first in his life."

Gabrielle's reaction surprised Xena. She saw the young bard relax visibly, and she smiled. "Xena, I know that. Don't you see, that's true for both of us. Listen to me. Love doesn't take away from itself. Because Iolaus loves Hercules. because I love you, doesn't mean we love each other any less. It can only make the love greater, Xena. Please, be happy for us."

That wisdom Xena would miss most of all. Impulsively, she pulled her friend into a fierce hug, holding the other woman tightly to her. "I am happy for you," she said firmly.

But Gabrielle couldn't see the unshed tears standing in her eyes.

  


Hercules was standing at the back of the crowd. Earlier that day, Gabrielle had found Hercules alone and talked with him about the story she wanted to tell. She hadn't told him what it was, but she'd come very close to asking his permission. Hercules had simply told her he wouldn't dream of dictating to a bard, even one who was a friend. So he was expecting to hear Gabrielle's version of one of Iolaus' tall tales about their adventures.

Gabrielle turned to face the crowd. She always felt nervous in those moments before she launched into a story, and it had been a long time since she had done this. Her stomach was churning as she looked around at the expectant faces: the children, Hercules, Xena…Iolaus caught her eye and smiled. Gabrielle took a deep breath.

"After everything that's happened here," she began, her voice growing stronger as she went on, "you're probably expecting to hear a heroic tale. You all know Xena… but I'm sure I know a tale or two you won't have heard. Or I could tell you about the heroic deeds of Hercules and Iolaus — there are a lot to choose from. But they're not the only heroes here tonight. Tonight, I want to tell a different story."

_Here goes…_ Gabrielle took a breath, then another. And into the expectant silence, she announced her tale. "I sing of Leto, Titaness, the mother of Artemis and Apollo. This is the story of how those gods were born."

_The Titaness Leto was the most beautiful of her kind. Beloved of Zeus, she became pregnant by him. The goddess Hera, angered by Zeus' infidelity and jealous of their love, swore a terrible revenge. To prevent the birth of Leto's child, Hera sent her great dragon, Delphyne, to pursue the Titaness throughout the world, anywhere she might go. The great beast was relentless in its pursuit of Leto, and because people feared the destruction Delphyne wrought there was no place in the world that would offer Leto shelter. _

Hercules began to understand why Gabrielle hadn't been sure about telling this story in front of him. Absorbed in his private thoughts…in the memories of his own life conjured by the story as the bard's melodic voice filled the room, Hercules didn't even notice Xena at his side until she spoke.

"Sound familiar?" Xena asked him. Her tone was light, making it a joke, but her eyes as she looked at him were filled with compassion.

Hercules nodded briefly, his eyes never leaving Gabrielle. "It's a very old story," he said.

_Leto's journey took many months, taking her to many strange and exotic places in her desperate search for a safe haven where she could give birth. But she could find no safety among men. Eventually, when very near her time, the Titaness came to the mysterious, floating island of Asteria. And there, all the goddesses of Olympus — except, of course, Hera — attended Leto and protected her from Hera's jealousy while she laboured. On that mysterious island, Leto was delivered of twins: the gods Apollo and Artemis._

The story was over, but Gabrielle had not yet finished. "We all know the gods are powerful," she said, concluding her tale. "I don't think anyone will deny that. We're only mortal; when faced with their hatred or jealousy sometimes the only thing we can do is flee. That's not cowardice, it's common sense." Gabrielle's eyes swept the crowd, taking in everyone there. "But we don't have to let them win," she said firmly. "Hera forced Leto to abandon her love, but she didn't give up, though she must have longed to many times. Leto kept searching until she found her haven. Then the other goddesses came together and _as a group_ they defied Hera's jealousy. Together."

Gabrielle met Iolaus' steady gaze with a smile before she went on. "Love, trust, friendship, community…if we only understand the power of these things, we can stand against even the gods. There's always a price. We might suffer for it. We may have to make some changes, retreat before we can rebuild. But if we can hold on to these truths, we will never, ever be defeated."

To most of the people listening, Gabrielle was talking about the burning and rebuilding of Amphipolis. A few of them: Iolaus, Xena, Cyrene…knew that the bard's words applied equally to her own experience. But it was Hercules who heard the challenge in her conclusion: every word cast her defiance into the teeth of Ares and Discord.

"By the gods…" he whispered, hardly aware of having spoken as Gabrielle reached the end of her tale.

Xena, still at his side, looked up at the words. "What is it?"

"She's more a hero than any of us," Hercules said, still somewhat awed. The young bard had the same sort of courage he'd seen so often in Iolaus: reckless, perhaps, but without limit, and all the more incredible to him because Gabrielle _knew_ the cost of throwing down such a challenge, and had accepted it. Would he have the same courage in her place? Hercules hoped he would, but being honest with himself, he wasn't sure.

Her voice falling silent, Gabrielle left her place at the front of the tavern and began to make her way through the crowd. There were several people who stopped her, wanting to comment on her story or to congratulate. It took her a while to reach her friends at the back of the crowd. Hercules, as she approached, was watching Iolaus' eyes: they never left Gabrielle. He had seen Iolaus fall in love hundreds of times…the hunter fell out of love just as fast. This time was different, and now Hercules understood why.

***

They were married in Corinth. Messengers had reached many of their friends with the news: Ephiny was there, with several of Gabrielle's Amazon friends; Leandra, who Iolaus introduced as his grandmother, though she appeared to be younger than he; Gabrielle's sister, Lila…many old friends.

The wedding didn't take long to arrange; neither Iolaus nor Gabrielle was willing to wait. In the weeks before the wedding, the four friends spent a great deal of time together, all of them aware that the marriage would signal a parting as well as a joining. Hercules had forgotten how much he enjoyed Xena's company. For too long it seemed they only spent time together when there was trouble. It was easy, given the lives they both led, for them to drift apart. He would have to do something about that… Hercules was having a hard time imagining a future without Iolaus at his side, but the two men had never been inseparable, and Hercules had travelled alone before. Xena, though, had met Gabrielle shortly after she turned her life around, and the two had rarely been apart since. Hercules wondered how she was going to cope without her friend.

A question which he knew worried Gabrielle, too. One evening on their journey from Thrace to Corinth, when Xena had gone ahead to get some supplies, Gabrielle had asked aloud, "Am I doing the right thing?"

Hercules hadn't understood what she meant at first. Then Iolaus had said, "By Xena?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"What's got you so worried?" Hercules asked her.

Gabrielle was gazing in the direction Xena had gone, chewing her lip worriedly. "The past never really lets her go, Hercules. And Ares won't stop…" Somehow the mention of Ares' name brought a chill to the evening.

On that point, Hercules had to agree. "Ares is nothing if not stubborn."

"Look who's talking," Iolaus put in with a chuckle.

Hercules grinned at his friend, acknowledging the dig. To Gabrielle, he said seriously, "I know you have reason to fear him. But the past is the past, even — perhaps especially — for Xena. Don't you trust her to make it on her own?"

"I want to," Gabrielle sighed. "I do trust her, really. It's Ares I don't trust."

Then Iolaus caught her eye and changed the subject. Gabrielle hadn't brought it up again.

Hercules knew what Xena was capable of. He had no trouble understanding why Ares wanted her back in his service: she was more than a skilled warrior; she was a magnetic leader, a clever strategist, perfectly focussed, capable of savagery as great as her compassion. Hercules knew, too, that in all the years of his immortal existence Ares had never learned how to give up.

In the end, it came down to trust. In this case, trusting Xena's desire to fight Ares, as she always had before.

***

She was beginning to learn when Iolaus' questions were serious and when he was just playing. When, at their wedding feast, he leaned toward her saying, "I know I should have asked you this before the wedding…" he had spoken gently, with a grin, but Gabrielle knew that the question meant something to him. They were surrounded by friends, and the centre of everyone's attention: this was hardly the place for a private conversation.

So Gabrielle smiled back, teasingly, leaning close so he could speak without being overheard. "Too late for that, Iolaus," she told him. "Now will have to do."

Her husband (!) returned her smile. "Do you want children?" he asked her.

The smile left Gabrielle's face. Iolaus' question brought back memories of Hope — none of them pleasant.

"Sorry," he said.

Gabrielle shook her head briefly. Nothing was going to spoil her mood this day. "I'd be lying if I said the thought doesn't scare me," she admitted. "But, yes, I do. That's the point of marriage, isn't it?" She found her smile again as she added, "I think I'd like a son — just like you."

Iolaus laughed. He couldn't help it. "No you wouldn't," he chuckled, hugging her. "I was more trouble as a kid than any mother deserves."

Iolaus' laughter was infectious. Careless of curious glances, Gabrielle laughed with him.

Hercules looked up at the sound of his friend's laughter. He watched the hunter shake his head at Gabrielle, saw her laughing response and wondered idly what he had said. It wasn't important. It was good to see them both so happy: when only weeks before the future had seemed very bleak.

Hercules couldn't help his own memories. He had known Deianeira only three days before he knew she was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. They'd had some wonderful years together, wonderful kids. Even the terrible way he had lost her couldn't take away the joy they'd shared, though the memories were bittersweet. Would he ever have the courage to let himself love like that again? He'd taken the risk once, with Serena, and remembering their brief marriage was still painful. Maybe he should find an immortal to love…could there be anyone out there Hera or Ares couldn't take from him?

"Hercules, it's a celebration. Why the grim look?"

He glanced up to find Xena at his side. "Just some memories," he told her quietly.

She nodded, understanding and followed his gaze to where Iolaus and Gabrielle were sitting. For a while they sat together in silence.

"I've never seen Iolaus so happy," Hercules commented eventually.

"They do seem to belong together," Xena agreed, with a wistful smile.

_As happy as he is now,_ Hercules added silently, _it hurts all the more when you lose it._ He didn't think the gods would forget Iolaus simply because they no longer travelled together: he'd made too many enemies over the years. And Gabrielle… Watching the couple in that moment, Hercules silently promised them both that he'd be there when trouble came. If it came. Then he turned back to Xena, making an effort to shake off his mood.

"So…what now?" Xena asked him.

Probably because the past was much on his mind, Hercules found himself answering with a grin, "What do you say we go find out together?"

Xena recognised her own words. It was a tempting invitation. But her blue eyes were serious when she answered, "You know, I'd love to. But I have other plans. I don't think being a part of them would suit you."

A brief frown crossed his face. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Well, when we get a chance to talk I'll explain."

"No time like the present." They walked away from the celebrations to talk.

***

Hercules listened in silence as Xena explained her plans. When she had finished, his first reaction was predictable. "You want to get even with Ares."

Xena shrugged. "I won't deny that's a part of it. It's _only_ a part."

"But raising an army, Xena…"

"It's about helping people," she interrupted firmly. "People like Accolon, like Marcus. Like I was. There are so many of them, Hercules. People who live in Ares' world because they don't know _how_ to leave. People with nowhere else to go."

"And you want to give them somewhere to go." Hercules waited for her to nod. "It's…a noble cause, Xena. Have you thought it through? What will you do with an army? How will you supply your people? Where — "

"I've thought of all those things, Hercules. I have some experience of leading an army."

There was a brightness in her eyes, an anticipation, that made Hercules smile suddenly. "You miss it, don't you?"

"Miss what?"

"Riding at the head of an army. The unmatchable thrill of real battle. Hearing your name shouted as a victory cry…"

Xena picked up the litany. "…Watching friends cut to pieces by enemy swords. The senseless slaughter of innocents. Blood on my hands that no amount of water could ever wash clean. Waking screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares I could never remember, meaningless sex with brutal men my only, worthless comfort. No Hercules, I don't miss it. Even though part of me _is_ afraid I could be seduced back to that again. But I have to try this."

Xena paused for breath. Hercules stayed silent, waiting. He didn't have to wait long.

"You must know how it feels, Hercules. To stop an army one day, knowing that they'll only move on somewhere else. To work for weeks helping to make peace, only to have it all fall apart after you leave. All the sneaking around we had to do at Kerris. With an army behind me — the _right_ army — I could do so much more." Hercules' gaze was calm, direct and unreadable. Xena sighed. "You think it's a bad idea, don't you? You're afraid I'll go back to Ares."

Hercules shook his head slowly. "It sounds like you're the one who's afraid of that. I do think it's a dangerous idea, Xena, but that's not why. I can't think of anything that can frighten me more than the thought of you and I on opposite sides again…but I trust you, Xena."

"Then what's the problem?"

You said you've thought this through, but have you really thought about what you're doing? Be very clear about this, Xena. You're declaring war on the god of war. The idea might amuse him for a while, but sooner or later it'll cost you. Is it worth it?"

Xena thought about that, but it couldn't shake her resolve. "For the sake of the people I want to help, it's worth it." She offered him her hand. "So…want to come with me?" she asked, making it a joke.

Hercules shook his head. "You'll have better luck alone. But stay in touch, won't you. If you can pull this off, I'd like to see it."

"Deal." And he took her hand in a firm grasp.

The sound of music drifted toward them and both turned back toward the celebrations. It was time to rejoin their friends. By the time they reached the party, neither of them was showing any sign of the seriousness of their conversation. Someone had cleared a space in the middle of the room, and several couples had started dancing.

Hercules offered Xena his arm. "Care to dance?"

Xena gave him a sceptical look. "You _dance_?" she asked archly.

"Sure. I had a good teacher. And I know you can dance…"

Xena smiled brilliantly as she took his arm and let him lead her into the middle of the room. "Why do I get the feeling there's a story behind that?" she teased.

"Because there is. Maybe I'll tell you someday."

***

"So…what now?" Iolaus' words, an unknowing echo of Xena's question, made the demi-god smile.

"I'm hearing that a lot lately," he answered. "I think I'll head toward Thebes. I owe Nemesis a visit."

"You mean Evander," Iolaus guessed.

"I mean both of them," Hercules admitted. He shook his head briefly. "Gods, this feels weird."

"I know. You don't have to leave yet, you know, Herc."

"I do."

Xena had wanted to ride with their friends as far as Athens. It was only when he heard her plan that Hercules had realised it was a bad idea. "I'll be leaving in the morning, Xena," he had told her. "And so should you."

"Someone should go with them," Xena said, not understanding.

"That's right, but not you, and not me. Xena, you've never been married, so trust me on this one. It takes two to make a marriage, not three or four. If you or I hang around, it won't matter how perfectly those two are suited: it'll be over before they start. So, please, leave with me tomorrow."

A logical decision, and Xena had agreed. But it didn't make the parting any easier.

Iolaus was still speaking. "Promise me you'll visit when we get settled."

Hercules forced a smile. "Try and keep me away. Gabrielle's a better cook than Ania."

Iolaus managed a laugh. "Couldn't be worse, could she?" He offered his friend his hand; Hercules took it, a warrior's handshake.

"Be safe, Herc."

Hercules did laugh, then. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"I mean it," Iolaus insisted.

"I'll see you again. Soon." A movement caught his eye and Hercules looked around to see Xena mounting up. "Looks like it's time to go," he said reluctantly.

They shook hands again. No words. There was nothing left to say: they already knew everything they could say to each other. It was with great reluctance that Hercules finally turned away, falling into step beside Argo as Xena rode onward.

Iolaus watched them go: two heroes, perfectly matched in their way, yet walking separate, if parallel roads. Well, maybe someday they would find their roads met once more.

Gabrielle hadn't moved. A forlorn figure a short distance from Iolaus, she too watched as the two heroes left them behind, silent tears pouring down her cheeks, unstoppable. Wordlessly, Iolaus came close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, not speaking, still crying, until long after their friends disappeared over the horizon.

Eventually, breaking the ice-brittle silence, Iolaus said softly, "I've done this before…it doesn't get any easier."

"Before? You mean when you married Ania?" Gabrielle's voice was surprisingly strong.

"Before that, really," Iolaus answered. He began to turn away, his arm around her shoulder bringing her with him. A story might help her, he realised and breathing deeply he began to explain. "I didn't plan to let Herc go adventuring without me. It just kinda happened. Jason's fault, really. He was king of Corinth at the time, and…"

***

**Epilogue**

**One week later, Trachis.**

Xena took a long drink from her tankard and set it down on the table with a thud. From where she sat she could see the whole of the tavern: a dark, run-down place. Patrons of this tavern kept to themselves. Most of them were thieves, highwaymen or mercenaries: it was safer to do so. Men spoke in low voices. A shout or careless word could provoke a thrown knife, or more serious challenge. Casual murder was a nightly event, the only justice in the town that of the sword.

Xena's sword lay on the table in front of her: a pointed warning. She didn't want to be bothered. Tonight she was there just to observe. Trachis made a good starting point for her plans, both for the sake of her memories of Marcus and for the nature of the town. Mezentius was long dead, but Trachis was still a crossroads for all the scum of Greece. She was acutely aware of the people surrounding her. The three men at the next table were arguing over a gambling debt; she could sense impending violence there. A little further away, a group of men were planning a robbery. Xena could hear just enough to get a sense of their plans. She would follow them tomorrow and see if she couldn't spoil their fun. Another man was conducting business with a local whore, his dinars too much in evidence to benefit his continued good health. The tavern door opened again, a beam of light spilling across the floor, a million whirling speck of dust trapped within. Xena looked up, a deliberately disinterested glance…and found herself staring. The newcomer was the last person she'd expected to see. A man, his handsome features marred by a stretching from cheekbone to beard down one side of his olive-skinned face. He wore a warrior's leather jerkin that left his arms bare, revealing a natural strength which he carried easily.

Draco. Xena remembered hating him for what he tried to do to her years before: marching on Amphipolis just because he wanted her to join forces with him and she had refused. She was mildly surprised to discover that she no longer felt that anger. His black-eyed gaze swept the room briefly; Xena felt his surprise as their eyes met. She held his gaze for a moment, then buried her nose back in her tankard. Moments later Draco took a seat opposite her. Xena suppressed the urge to smile.

"Xena," he greeted her with a speculative look. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're going back to your old ways."

He had wanted her back in that old life almost as badly as Ares. Xena had never been sure exactly what he thought he would gain from that, but she hoped to turn it to her advantage now. She returned his speculative look with her own steely gaze. "No, Draco. Just the old haunts."

"Where's your blonde shadow?"

"Athens," Xena answered shortly. "She's married." Once that question from this man would have been significant, but Xena knew that the love-inducing effects of Cupid's arrow would have worn off long ago.

Draco was clever. He sensed that Xena didn't want to discuss this subject, and guessed why. "Married?" he repeated. "Recently?" At Xena's curt nod, Draco laughed. "I wonder how long her husband will last this time."

Xena's eyes narrowed, her gaze like ice. "I don't think Iolaus is in any danger," she said levelly. She did not elaborate.

"And now Xena's lonely," Draco surmised with false sympathy.

Xena replaced her — now empty — tankard on the table. Her hand rested very near, but not on, her sword hilt. She did not reply.

"The old offer's still open, you know," Draco told her, still with that speculative note in his voice. "Join with me, Xena." He smiled, a snake watching its prey. "You know we'd make a great team." He was deadly serious.

But Xena wasn't drawn in so easily. "Still licking Ares' boots, Draco?" Her eyes betrayed interest, nothing more.

"Ares has nothing to do with it. I serve no one but myself, Xena."

"So it's all about Power?" Xena concluded for him. She shook her head slowly. "I think we both know that's not true. The last time I saw you, you were going to try and change."

And even before that, he had told her he had once tried to go home — and failed.

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I? Xena, I guess I got over it." Draco's voice held some bitterness; Xena caught a glimpse of the truth before he regained his composure and repeated his proposition. "What do you say, Xena? Are you interested in my offer?"

Xena set her empty tankard in front of him. "Why don't you buy me another? We can talk about it." She watched his back as he walked up to the bar.

It was a beginning.


End file.
